Cry to me
by RaspberryRose
Summary: AU. Martha moved away from the bay when she was 19, but now, two years later, she's back. Why? Is she & her friends and family in danger? JM AND KimKit. COMPLETE.
1. INTRODUCTION

**This is an AU (alternate universe) fic, so some of the characters back grounds are a bit different, some characters have been living in the bay a lot longer and some characters have a different age.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

__

_**CRY TO ME**_

**INTRODUCTION**

**Martha 'Mac' MacKenzie (21) – **Goes by the name Mac. Martha moved to Summer Bay when she was 14; to live with her biological grandfather Alf Stewart, after her adopted mother died. She instantly became best friends with Kit Hunter (who had recently lost her father). The two girls also share a birthday. During their high school years the two girls run amuck and rebelled together; getting into all sorts of trouble with cops and townsfolk. Had a dislike towards Jack since his first day at Summer Bay high.

When Martha was nineteen, her adopted father (who was still back at the farm with her brothers) had stroke and became very ill. Deciding that her adopted family needed as much help as they could get, she rushed back to their sides. It's now been two years since she left Summer Bay, and now she's back.

**Jack Holden (23) – **Moved to Summer Bay with his father and younger brother when he was 17. His mother was killed when he was just 6 years old. Instantly became best friends with Kim Hyde. When he finished school, he trained to become a cop, and is now working as a 'Constable" at Yabbie Creek Police Station. He is now living with Kim and Kit.

**Katherine 'Kit' Hunter (21) – **Lost her father at the age if 14. Martha came to town and they became best friends. Both of them had been through a lot, and they helped each other with their grief. She got into all sorts of trouble when she was teenager, but has calmed down a bit now. Her number one enemy all through high school was Kim Hyde; but they eventually fell in love and are now engaged to be married. **NOTE: **Kit doesn't have an alcohol problem in this fic.

**Kimberly 'Kim' Hyde (23) **– Lived in Summer Bay his whole life, and is the son of Local principle; Barry Hyde. His mother died when he was only a baby. His father has been married to Irene Roberts for the last 10 years. Best friend is Jack Holden. His one time enemy was Kit Hunter, but a year and a half ago, he fell in love with her and the two are now engaged to be married. Living with Jack and Kit in a pad; overlooking the beach.

**Robbie and Tasha Hunter (19) – **High school sweethearts. Married at the age of 18, and have been married for a year now.

**Beth and Tony Holden – **Have been married for 6 months. **Alf Stewart – **Living with grandson Ric in apartment above the diner.

**Ric Dalby (18) – **Lives with Alf. Dating Cassie. **Cassie Turner (17) – **Lives with foster parents Sally and Flynn, and foster sister; Pippa. **Lucas Holden (17) & Matilda Hunter (16) – **Living with Beth and Tony.

**Okay, so there's a bit of a run down on each of the characters. Hope you enjoy. Oh and each chapter title is going to be the name of a song.**


	2. FEELS LIKE HOME

**CHAPTER ONE – **Feels Like Home

She was back. She was finally back where she belonged. She was home.

After what had seemed like two long years; she was back in Summer Bay. And if she had it her way, she'd never leave.

It hadn't always been her home. She'd spent the first fourteen years of her life on the farm with her adopted family. And she had always referred to it as 'home'. But when her adopted mother had died on the property there; she started to hate it. So at the age of fourteen she had decided to leave; and the only place she could think of going to was Summer Bay. That's were her biological family lived, and they had welcomed her with open arms.

And then there was Kit Hunter; her best friend. She couldn't wait until she saw Kit. Two years was a long time to be apart from someone who you thought of as a sister. God, they'd had so much fun together. The best fun was always the times they got into trouble. But they never cared; as long as it was fun, it didn't matter.

They were the trouble makers of Summer Bay, and were always the talk of the town. They both belonged to families that were well loved by the whole community. But Kit and Mac were not loved by the community; they were the bad seeds. But the two girls didn't care what people thought of them; they're family loved them for who they were, and that's all that mattered.

Martha's thoughts soon drifted to another. She'd thought about him constantly over the last two years. She had hated him so much; and then one day the hate just disappeared and she saw him in a whole new light. Jack Holden. Would he remember?

"So, where do you want to go first?" Alf asked as he continued to drive.

Martha turned to face her grandfather; he had picked her up from the airport. He was the only person who knew she was coming back. She had begged him not to tell anyone, as she wanted it to be a surprise.

"I should probably go say hi to Ric first, and then after that I want to go and see Kit," Martha told him.

"They're having a family dinner tonight, so everyone will be at Beth's. I'll take you over there after dinner. That way, you'll be able to see everyone," Alf said.

"Sounds good," Martha exclaimed.

"And what about the police? When are you going to go and see them?" Alf started. "I don't want you to leave it too long. You need to speak with them about what happened," he continued.

Martha sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll go down to the police station in the morning," she told Alf. "Now, I don't want to sound rude, but can we not talk about that. Today's supposed to be a day where I can enjoy my friends and family. Thinking about that will only bring me down," Martha finished.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to promise me that you'll tell me everything. This is not something I want to be kept in the dark about, okay," Alf sighed.

"I'll tell you everything, don't worry," Martha promised. "But I also need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone. This is something I don't want spreading around town".

"You have my word," Alf nodded. "You don't have worry about it anymore, because you're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you," he assured her.

Martha tried to smile, but she couldn't. Was she really safe? She hoped so.

Martha turned back to look at the road. She smiled when she saw the sign approaching.

'_Welcome to Summer Bay'._

"Feels like Home," she sighed happily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jack, you really need a girlfriend. Or even someone who can make your life a little more exciting. You are so boring," Kit Hunter exclaimed with a laugh.

"My life is not boring. I have a job that gives me enough excitement, thank you very much," Jack huffed.

"You call chasing criminals with a gun; exciting?" Kit scoffed.

"Kit, leave him alone," Kim piped up.

Deep down Jack knew Kit was right. His whole life revolved around his job. But it didn't worry him. He wanted to put his all into his job, and didn't need a girlfriend or whatever getting in the way of that.

Sure, he'd had girlfriends, but never anything serious. He loved his job, and right now, that's all he cared about.

The whole family had met up for dinner at Tony and Beth's house tonight; and now Jack, Kit, Kim, Tasha and Robbie were all about to head off to Noah's for a drink. Jack got up from his spot at the table and walked to the kitchen; placing his empty glass in the sink.

Just as he walked back into the lounge room, there was a knock at the door. It was Alf.

"Hey Alf, come in. What's going on?" Beth smiled as she walked over to the door.

"Oh, just thought I'd pop around for a quick visit," Alf smiled, but then poked his head back out the door. "Hurry up girl," he called.

"Is somebody else with you?" Beth laughed.

"Yes," Alf answered. "Oh, here she comes now," he exclaimed.

And then she appeared. Right there in front of him. Jack was frozen on the spot.

"Mac," Kit squealed, as she bolted from her seat.

Jack watched as the two girls embraced. They held onto each other for what seemed like ages.

Jack was still in a state of shock. Martha MacKenzie was standing only a few feet away from him. He never thought he'd see her again. But there she was. She was back.

And she looked as beautiful as ever.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_

_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_Feels like Home – Chantal Kreviazuk_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. WHY CAN'T I

**CHAPTER TWO – **Why can't I

"I've missed you," Kit cried into Martha's ear as they held each other in a tight hug.

"I've missed you too," Martha said as she pulled away from the hug; smiling at Kit.

Over Kit's shoulder Martha caught a glimpse of Jack. Their eyes locked together for a few moments, before Martha eventually tore her gaze away from him; hoping that no one had noticed. Don't even go there, Martha thought to herself.

"Come and sit down," Kit pulled Martha towards the couch.

"So, how come you're here? How long are you staying? What have you been doing?" Kit started firing off questions.

Martha was really starting to feel overwhelmed. She hadn't seen these people in two years, and now they were all crowded around; quiet and waiting for her to speak.

She threw her hands up in defense. "Please, one question at a time," Martha laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so surprised to see you," Kit smiled. "So, how long are you here for?" she asked again; getting excited.

"I'm here for good. I'm moving back," Martha told everyone.

"Are you serious?" Kit grinned.

"Of course. Why would I lie," Martha replied.

"But what about your father, Is he still sick?" Tony asked.

Martha shook her head. "No, he's a lot better now. Plus, he's gotten himself a new lady friend, and she's moving into the farm house with him," she started. "He doesn't need me looking after him anymore, so I decided that it was time to come back. I've missed this place so much," she finished.

"Well, we've missed you too," Beth wrapped an arm around Martha's shoulder. "It's been so different without you around. You were a part of our family, so there was big hole when you left. It's great to finally have you back," she continued.

"Yeah, and she'll be here for the wedding," Matilda pointed out.

Martha was confused. "What wedding?" she asked.

"Kit and Kim are getting married in three months," Matilda answered.

Martha sat there with her mouth agape; she then smiled lightly and turned to look at Kit. "You little suck," she laughed. "You mentioned over the phone that you were dating the guy, but I didn't know you were going to marry him," she continued to laugh.

Martha quickly snapped her gaze onto Kim. "No offense," she smiled sweetly.

"None taken," Kim waved her off.

"Well, I guess the only thing I can say is congratulations," Martha smiled. "Hmmm, who would have thought that Kit Hunter would marry her sworn enemy? Definitely not me," she added.

"Okay, so listen, some of us were about to head off down to Noah's," Robbie started. "Why don't we finish this little get together down there," he suggested.

"Sounds good," Kit stood; pulling Martha with her.

"Ah yeah, why not," Martha smiled as she moved towards the door.

By the time she reached the door, Jack was already standing there. As she brushed past him, she looked up and gave him a soft smile; one which he returned.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next few hours were spent chatting happily, and reliving old times. Martha hadn't been this happy in a long time. She'd forgotten what it was like to have fun. She'd missed Kit like crazy and being around her best friend again was great.

"You know what I've just noticed?" Robbie piped up. "Mac, you're actually dressed like a girl. What happened to the jeans and singlet?" he laughed.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie," Martha cooed. "I still have them. I just don't' feel the need to wear them everyday," she smiled.

"Hmmm, just like Kit," Robbie started. "She still dresses like a weirdo occasionally, but when she started going out with Kim, she started dressing a bit more like a girl. Is that why you started to dress differently? Because of a guy?" he teased.

Martha coughed and tried to smile. "No. I dress the way I want to," she told him.

"So, I guess that means you don't have a boyfriend then," Robbie stated.

"I don't need some moron to make me happy," Martha frowned.

"Okay," Kim laughed. "Mac still hates everybody except for herself. Check," he laughed again.

"Kim, stop it. That was rude," Kit scolded.

"No, its okay," Martha told Kit. "He's right. The way I see it; the only person you can really trust in the world, is yourself," she said.

"Wow, that's deep," Robbie laughed and then stood up. "Kay, so Tasha and I are gonna go now. We'll see you all tomorrow," he waved as he and Tasha walked out; leaving just Martha, Kit, Kim and Jack.

Once they left, Kit leaned over towards Martha. "Are you okay? You seem a bit tense," she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Martha nodded.

"Good, so now you can tell me what you've been doing these past two years. I know we spoke on the phone occasionally, but you never really told me much," Kit exclaimed.

"That's because there isn't much to tell," Martha began. "I looked after my dad, helped out on the farm; I didn't really have much time to do anything else. The only fun thing that I've actually done these last two years is go to New York and visit my real mum. Actually, that's where I've just come from. I spent three months there; and then came straight here," she explained.

"So your life's been pretty dull. Doesn't sound like the Mac we all once knew," Kim said.

"Things change," Martha told them.

Martha looked over at Jack. He had been pretty quiet all night. They hadn't even said a word to each other yet. Not that it surprised anyone; because according to everybody else, Martha hated Jack with passion and the feeling was practically mutual. They'd never gotten on, and probably never would.

Martha laughed to herself while she thought about this. Wouldn't their friends be shocked if they knew the truth? Wouldn't they be shocked if they found out that Martha and Jack didn't despise each other as much as they all thought?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on Red, lets dance," Kim pulled Kit up from her seat and pulled her off for a dance.

"He still calls her Red?" Martha laughed. "She's not even a red head anymore," she said to Jack.

"I guess it just stuck," Jack told her.

"Right," Martha nodded. She kept looking at Jack; she couldn't seem to peel her eyes away from him.

"So, how have you been?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Okay, I guess. Like I told you all before, I haven't been doing much," Martha answered. "How about you?" she asked.

"Just working," Jack replied.

Martha smiled and then looked away from him. She felt weird. She then turned back to him. "Did you ever tell them?" she wanted to know.

Jack didn't have to ask what she was talking about, because he already knew. He shook his head. "I never told anyone," he told her.

Martha's mind went back to that night, but then she pushed the thought away. She couldn't think about it. She knew it would start making her feels things which were wrong. But it was too late; just being around him made her feel things that she didn't want to feel. She wasn't supposed to feel anything towards him. She wasn't supposed to feel anything for anyone.

She needed to get out of there; away from him. She couldn't breathe.

She stood up quickly. "I'm gonna go. I'm pretty tired. Jet lag, you know?" she tried to smile. "Bye," she waved, and walked off before he could even say anything.

On her way out she said a few words to Kit and Kim; promising that she would see them the next day.

Kit and Kim walked back over towards where Jack was sitting.

"She's different," Kit exclaimed as she sat back down.

Kim sighed. "She's been gone for two years, of course she has changed," he said.

Kit shook her head. "No, you don't understand. You don't know her like I do," she started. "She's quieter; shy even. She's not the same outgoing Mac anymore," she explained.

"She just got back in town. I'm sure she'll settle back in, and things will go back to normal," Jack commented.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha practically ran all the way to the apartment that she was now sharing with her grandad and Ric.

God, she was only back in town for five minutes and Jack Holden was already on her mind. Being around him again made her feel so many things. Maybe she should never have come back. Having Jack around was surely going to make things worse.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

This is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

_Why can't I - Liz Phair_

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**PLEASE REVIEW**_  
_


	4. WHO'S THAT GIRL

**CHAPTER THREE – **Who's that Girl?

Martha followed Sgt McGrath back out into the foyer at the Police station. She'd just finished speaking to him about the situation; and he'd promised to keep an eye open.

"I'm glad that you came in Miss MacKenzie. Even though there isn't really much we can do at the moment, I'm still glad that you came to see me," McGrath said. "I just don't understand why you want me to keep it to myself," he continued.

Martha sighed. "I just don't want the whole town knowing my business, that's all. Look, the main reason I came in was to let you know that I have a gun; and the reason for why I have it. I have a license for it, so I'm not doing anything illegal. I just thought I'd do the right thing and tell you about it," she explained. "I just need to know that you're not going to tell any of the other coppers in this station," Martha added.

"By other coppers, you mean Constable Holden?" McGrath pointed out. "I understand that you are close with the whole Hunter and Holden family, and I'm guessing if Jack found out then he'd tell the others," he finished.

"If that's the way you want to put it, then yes," Martha exclaimed. "But do I have your word? You'll keep this to yourself?"

"Yes, Miss MacKenzie," McGrath nodded. "You have my word. But I want you to promise that if anything strange starts happening or you feel that you're being watched; you come to me straight away, got it," he told Martha.

"Of course I'll come to you straight away," Martha snapped. "I'm not about to let myself get hurt. Now, if we're finished, I'd like to go," she went on.

"Yes, we're finished. But just a warning; you be bloody careful with that gun," McGrath said. "We don't want anybody getting hurt".

"I know that," Martha waved him off, as she walked out. "Bye," she called.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Kit were sitting on the beach together; talking about Kit's upcoming wedding to Kim. Kit had even asked Martha to be a bridesmaid.

"Just as long as I don't have to wear anything frilly," Martha laughed.

"Right," Kit nodded. "No frills, got it," she smiled.

"It's so great to be back here," Martha took in a deep breath; inhaling the salty air.

"Okay, that's enough chit chat. I want to hear about your love life over the last two years. I've told you all about Kim, so now it's your turn," Kit's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"There's nothing to tell," Martha sighed. "I haven't been with anybody since I left here. I didn't have time," she told Kit.

Kit looked at her in horror. "Are you telling me that you haven't had sex in like two years?" she screeched.

"Yes," Martha laughed. "That's exactly what I'm saying. And honestly; it doesn't really worry me," she exclaimed.

"My god, we've got to find you a guy," Kit stated.

"No, please. I'm not looking for anything right now," Martha told her.

"You can't be serious," Kit laughed.

"I'm serious. I don't want to be with anybody right now, so can we just drop it," Martha pleaded.

"Sure," Kit looked at her in concern. "Mac, is everything alright? I didn't want to say anything, but it's really bugging me. You've changed, and I honestly don't know if that's a good thing. One minute you're fine; and then the next minute you go quiet or really shy," she continued.

Maybe she could tell Kit about what happened; about what's still happening. Kit was her best friend, and she wouldn't tell anyone. Martha opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Hey girls," Kim called as he and Jack walked up to them.

My god, I can't seem to get away from him, Martha thought to herself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack sat himself down on the sand, next to Kim and opposite Kit and Martha. He noticed that they had gone quiet. They actually seemed a bit tense.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," Kit answered.

"So, what were you talking about?" Kim then asked.

"None of your business," Martha told him.

"Okay," Kim muttered under his breath.

Jack looked back at Martha. She looked a bit peaky. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look too good," he said.

"I'm fine," Martha answered; while looking straight back into his eyes.

Jack hadn't forgotten how beautiful her blue eyes were. He had always thought that he could easily get lost in them. They were such a beautiful blue.

He even remembered the first time he had saw them. He was 17, and it was his first day at Summer Bay High……………….

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Kim, this is Jack Holden. It's his first day here and I'd appreciate it if you could show him around," Barry Hyde walked up to his son.**_

"**_Hi, I'm Kim," Kim shook Jack's hand._**

"_**I'll leave you two to it then," Barry exclaimed, and then walked off.**_

"_**So, he's your father then," Jack stated.**_

"_**Unfortunately," Kim laughed.**_

"_**I know how you feel. My dad's the new P.E teacher here," Jack told him.**_

"**_I have a feeling that you and I are going to get on really well," Kim laughed again. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you around this hell hole"._**

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"_**Okay, so the lockers are just around this corner," Kim told Jack. "Just find one that's empty, and it's yours," he continued.**_

"_**Gr…..," Jack started, but stopped when he crashed into another body; knocking the other person to the ground. It was a girl.**_

"_**Watch where you're going, you moron," the girl snapped at him.**_

"_**Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," Jack tried to apologise and even tried to help her up.**_

"_**Save it, and get your hands off me," she glared at him.**_

**_Jack picked her bag up off the ground and handed it to her. It was then that he noticed how beautiful she was. She had this amazing dark hair that fell down her back, and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen._**

"_**Take a picture, it lasts longer," the girl snapped at him again; interrupting him from his thoughts. **_

_**She then pushed past him roughly; muttering "Jerk," on her way past. When she reached Kim, she shot her hand out; knocking his books from his hand and scattering them onto the ground. "Loser," she exclaimed and kept on walking until she reached her locker.**_

"_**You're a bitch MacKenzie," Kim called out.**_

"_**Get stuffed," she called back, without even bothering to turn around.**_

"_**Who's that girl?" Jack asked as he kept his eyes planted on her.**_

**_Kim sighed. "That, my friend is Martha MacKenzie. Everybody calls her Mac though. She's in the grade under us. Thank god. It means we don't have any classes with her," he said._**

"**_She's gorgeous," Jack exclaimed._**

"_**Yes, that might be true. But don't let her pretty face fool you," Kim started. "Stay away from her; she's trouble," he continued.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Jack asked.**_

"_**She's always in trouble. Mac and her best friend Kit Hunter practically live in the cop shop. They always seem to find themselves in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But most of the time they just cause trouble to get their thrills. It's nothing really bad; just stuff like stealing cars and what not," Kim explained. "Mate, just take my word for it. Stay away from her. In fact, don't even look at her. If you even look at her in the wrong way, she'll probably beat the crap out of you," he finished.**_

"_**Okay," Jack laughed.**_

_**Just at that moment another girl came rushing past. On her way through she also stuck her hand out; knocking Kim's books from his hand and onto the floor.**_

**_Kim swung around to look at her. "I know you want me Red," he called. _**

"_**Bite me," she called out and stuck her middle finger up at him. She then stopped and started talking to Martha.**_

"_**That was the other half, Kit Hunter. Just as bad as Mac; if not worse," Kim laughed. "Like I said; stay away from them," he said, and started to pull Jack of towards their first class.**_

_**Jack spun around, wanting to get one last glimpse.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Jack smiled to himself as he remembered that memory.

"Hey mate, where did you go?" Kim laughed as he tried to grab Jack's attention.

"Huh? What?" Jack muttered.

"You were with the fairies for a while there," Kit laughed at him.

"Oh, I was just remembering something," Jack told them.

"What was it?" Kim asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Jack exclaimed.

He then looked back at Martha and gave her a small smile. She smiled lightly back at him; before quickly looking away.

_**Who's that girl, who's that girl**_

When you see her, say a prayer and kiss your heart goodbye  
She's trouble, in a word get closer to the fire  
Run faster, her laughter burns you up inside  
You're spinning round and round  
You can't get up, you try but you can't

Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl  
Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl

You try to avoid her, fate is in your hands  
She's smiling, an invitation to the dance  
Her heart is on the street, tu corazon es suyo  
Now you're falling at her feet  
You try to get away but you can't

Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl  
Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl

Who's that girl  
Now, who's that girl  
Now, who's that girl  
Now, who's that girl  


_**Who's that Girl? - Madonna**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. When Love and Hate Collide

**CHAPTER FOUR – **When Love and Hate Collide

TWO WEEKS LATER

The next two weeks seemed to fly by so quickly. Martha was easily slipping back into her life in Summer Bay. She'd even gotten her old job back at Noah's. It was great; Kit worked there too, and that meant that they got to spend more time together. They were now as close as ever; it was like she had never left.

She still hadn't told Kit about what had happened while she was gone; every time she worked up the courage to talk about it, someone would end up coming along and interrupting. So she had decided not to even bother saying anything. Besides; Kit had now dropped the whole 'you've changed' thing. Martha was back to her old self, and Kit was happy about that.

Of course Martha was only putting on a show. All the bad memories were still in the back of her mind, and she still thought about it all the time. She had to; she had to think about it, she had to keep her eyes open and she had to be wary. She had to be prepared for when and if he turned up in Summer Bay.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Kit were on their lunch break and had decided to go to Diner for Lunch. While they ate Kit brought up their impending birthday.

"You know, it's our Birthday in two weeks. We should have a party," Kit suggested.

Martha nodded. "I haven't been to a good party in yonks. Our birthday seems like the perfect place to start up again," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, and we can have it at our place," Kit added.

"I still can't believe that you guys managed to get that place. It's overlooking the beach; it's perfect," Martha commented. "I remember in high school you and I always used to say that we were going to live there one day. It was everybody's dream," she smiled.

"We were lucky to get it. But you're right; it's perfect. You know, there is one extra room upstairs, you could always move in," Kit hinted.

"I don't know. I've only just moved back, and besides I'm happy to live with grandad and Ric for the moment. Thanks anyway," Martha said.

"Well, it's there if you want it," Kit shrugged. "Anyways, I'll talk to Kim and Jack and we'll start organizing the party. It's going to be great. My god, we're going to be 22," she giggled.

"I'm sorry, but did you just giggle?" Martha laughed.

"Yes, I did. I'll never do it again, because it's totally creepy," Kit answered.

"What's creepy?" Jack walked up their table. "Hi, by the way. So, what's creepy?" he asked again as he sat down.

"Kit just giggled, and it was so wrong," Martha pointed out.

"And I just promised that I'd never do it again," Kit added.

"You two are weird," Jack muttered.

Martha and Kit looked at each other and shrugged. "Yep," they both agreed with him.

Martha had seen Jack around quite a bit over the last two weeks. But he also seemed to work quite a bit. But that was good; Martha knew that she shouldn't hang around him. But most of the time she found that she couldn't stay away, and sometimes she found herself going around to Kit's just so she could see him. Of course Kit thought Martha was visiting her, but what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

"Okay, so as you may or may not know; Martha and I share the same birthday and it's coming up in two weeks. I've decided that we're going to have a party at our place. You in?" Kit asked Jack.

"Yeah, of course," Jack answered. "It should be fun. And you know Kim; he loves a good party," he exclaimed.

"Right, then it's settled. We need to start preparing, and we need to decide who to invite," Kit told them.

"Well, obviously you need to invite family," Jack said.

"Of course," Kit nodded. "And no way in hell are we inviting all those stupid preppy guys and girls that you and Kim used to hang out with," she said sternly to Jack.

"That's fine with me. They aren't exactly my kinda scene anyway," Jack said. "And I'm so saying no to all the freaks that you two used to hang out with. I don't particularly feel like having all my gear knocked off," he continued.

"It's our party," Kit whined.

"It's my house," Jack copied Kit's whiney voice.

"Fine," Kit said through clenched teeth.

Martha just sat back and laughed. They may not have been real brother and sister, but they sure acted like it. It was great. Martha had a feeling that this party was going to be awesome.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Babe, are you home?" Kit called out as she entered the house.

"In the bedroom," Kim's voice echoed through the house.

Kit smiled and walked into her room. Kim was sprawled across the bed with his eyes closed. She threw her self down next to him; kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Jack told me about the party, it's gonna be great," Kim exclaimed. "And since we're on the topic of your birthday; I've got something special planned," he said.

"Really?" Kit smiled. "And what would that be?" she asked.

"Well, the party has been organized for the Saturday night, so on Sunday, I'm going to take you away to a nice little hide away cottage for two special nights," Kim smirked.

"Sounds amazing," Kit sighed happily.

"Oh, it will be. Don't you worry about that," Kim teased.

Kit wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Kim was great, and she was so in love with him; that's why she was marrying him. She still remembered the night they got together. It was still so clear in her mind. It was a year and a half ago; Martha had been gone for six months and Kit had been feeling quite lonely…………………

**FLASHBACK**

_**Kit had just finished her shift at Noah's and was now walking towards her car. It was a warm night and people were still out taking late night strolls or popping in for a beer at Noah's.**_

_**Kit had almost reached the car park when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped a little but calmed down when she realised it was Kim.**_

"_**Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she snapped at him.**_

"_**No," Kim laughed at her.**_

"**_Don't you know that it's creepy to follow people around at night?" Kit said to him._**

"_**Don't you know that's it's not safe to be walking around at night on your own?" Kim pointed out.**_

_**Kit sighed. "Is there something that you want?" she asked; clearly not in the mood.**_

"_**Depends, are you offering anything?" Kim smirked at her.**_

_**Kit sighed again. "Go away, you're annoying me," she exclaimed. She then turned; putting the key into the door and unlocking it.**_

"_**Come on Red. You don't still hate me, do you?" Kim asked. "We're mature adults now, why can't we just put all that crap behind us," he said.**_

"_**You're right," Kit nodded. "We're not little kids anymore".**_

"_**Good," Kim smiled at her.**_

_**Kit felt a hot flush wash over her, and she turned away. "I should go," she told him.**_

_**She was just about to get in her car when Kim grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him; until she was leaning against his hard chest; looking up into his face. The next thing she knew, Kim was crashing his lips down against hers.**_

_**Kit welcomed the kiss; letting passion take over her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He felt so good, and he was making her feel amazing. How would have thought that Kim Hyde could make her feel like this?**_

_**Kit was quickly starting to lose her breath so she pulled away; gasping breathlessly. She looked into his eyes; which were filled with lust.**_

"**_I've wanted to do that for a while," Kim exclaimed._**

_**Kit just nodded. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless.**_

"_**Want to come back to my place?" Kim then asked with a smirk on his face.**_

_**Kit smiled. "Why not," she shrugged.**_

_**Kim grinned and raced around to the passenger side door; waiting for Kit to unlock it for him…………………………**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kit smiled to herself. She had thought that that night was going to be a one off. She had never expected that Kim would keep coming back for more, or that she would keep going back to him for more.

She could remember how shocked the town was when they had found out that they were together. They had all said that it wouldn't last. But now Kit could laugh in their faces. Because they did last and now they were getting married.

"What are you smiling about?" Kim asked her.

"I was just remembering the night we first got together," Kit told him.

"One of the best nights of my life," Kim exclaimed.

"Me too," Kit agreed as she leant down and pressed a hot hard kiss to his lips.

_**If you could ever change your heart  
If you would only change your mind  
Instead of slammin' down the phone girl  
For the hundredth time  
I got your number on my wall  
But I ain't gonna make that call  
When divided we stand baby, united we fall**_

Got the time, got a chance, gonna make it  
Got my hands on your heart, gonna take it  
All I know, I can't fight this way

You could ever change your heart  
If you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy about you baby

Time after time

Without you, one night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you, can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide

_**When Love and Hate Collide – Def Leppard**_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW_  
_**


	6. Sweetest Goodbye

**CHAPTER FIVE - **Sweetest Goodbye

Jack was sitting out the front of the Diner with Kim and his father. They'd met up for lunch; and all Kim could seem to rave about was the party that Kit and Martha were having for their birthday in a week and a half.

And then once he had finished talking about that, he started going on about the getaway he was taking Kit on. He kept saying how it was going to be so romantic and that Kit was going to love it and that she would love him forever.

Tony and Jack kept looking at each other and rolling their eyes; and trying to stifle their laughs.

"It really sucks that the rest of us blokes can't be as romantic or as sweet as you Romeo," Jack said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it does," Kim agreed with sarcastic laugh. "Perhaps I should give you a few tips, and then that way you could get yourself a girlfriend," he said.

"Oi, don't you start. If I wanted somebody on my case about girlfriends; I'd talk to Kit," Jack exclaimed.

"Whatever," Kim muttered.

"Here come the girls," Tony spoke up.

Jack looked up and noticed Martha and Kit walking towards them. They were laughing and pushing at each other.

"So, which girl is going to draw the other back to the dark side first?" Tony laughed.

"Don't know," Kim shrugged. "They can both be pretty persuasive," he pointed out.

"I think that they're both as bad as each other," Jack added.

Tony and Kim both nodded their heads in agreement, but they all shut their mouths as Kit and Martha reached their table.

"What's going on guys?" Kit smiled as she sat down next to Kim.

Martha took the spare seat; next to Tony and Jack.

"Oh, I was just telling the boys about our romantic trip away. They're jealous, because they can't be as romantic as me," Kim stated.

Jack groaned and let out a laugh as he glanced at Tony. "Here we go again," they muttered.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was sitting on the couch watching T.V when there was a loud knocking on the door. She jumped up quickly and went to answer it. Kit was standing there with a big grin on her face.

"Have you got a tent?" Kit asked as she brushed past Martha.

"Grandad has one. Why?" Martha wanted to know.

"Jack and Kim have decided to go camping this weekend, and now I've decided that you and I are going to go aswell," Kit explained.

Martha stood on the spot; contemplating the idea. She didn't to know if it was a good idea. The thought of being in a close proximity to a sleeping Jack was running around in her mind. "I don't know," she sighed.

"Come on. Please. It will be just like old times; except this time their will be two extra losers tagging along," Kit said. "Please," she begged.

Martha gave in. "Oh, alright. I guess it could be fun," she exclaimed. "So, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"You know that old secluded beach we used to go to when we were back in high school?" Kit said. "Well, that's where we're going. Oh, and we're going to have to use your Ute. It's the only car that can fit every thing in it," she told Martha.

"Alright," Martha agreed.

"Great, well I'm going to go home and tell the boys you're in," Kit started walking back to the door. "I'll see you later," she waved and ran down the stairs.

"Bye," Martha called and closed the door behind her.

Martha sat back down on the couch and started to think. It should be pretty safe out there. Nothing had happened yet to tell her otherwise. She knew that if he was in Summer Bay he would have made his presence known already.

Obviously he hadn't found her yet. So for the time being, everything was fine; and she was going to have fun.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a Thursday night and both Kit and Martha were working a shift at Noah's. It was a busy night; so they barely got the chance to speak with any of their friends who had popped in.

"I must admit that I'm looking forward to going camping this weekend," Martha told Kit as they filled up beer glasses and handed them to their customers.

"Me too. It's going to be great," Kit agreed. "The boys are looking forward to it aswell. It will be good to get Jack away from that damned police station. He practically lives there. The guy needs to get a life," she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"He's always working; he hardly has time for anybody else," Kit began. "He hasn't been on a date in six months, and it doesn't even worry him. He keeps saying that he wants to put his job first and that he doesn't need some girl getting in the way, but seriously, sometimes I think that there's someone out there who he's waiting for," she finished.

"You think that he's waiting for someone?" Martha was confused.

"Yeah. Like, maybe there was this girl who he couldn't have. But instead of moving on, he waits around for her. Do you understand what I mean?" Kit explained.

"Yeah," Martha nodded. "I understand perfectly well," she muttered.

Was she that girl he was waiting for? Bloody hell, she had told him not to wait……………

**FLASHBACK**

_**Two Years Ago**_

_**Martha stood down at the water's edge; she wanted to feel the water lapping around her feet one last time. It was late and there was no-one around. It was a beautiful night with the moonlight lighting up the water.**_

_**She had come straight from her going away party. She still couldn't believe it. She was leaving Summer Bay; her home. She didn't want to go, but her father was ill and he needed her to look after him.**_

_**Martha was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the person standing next to her. He had to cough to get her attention. She looked up; it was Jack Holden.**_

"_**Hey," he said softly.**_

"_**Hi," she said back; wondering why he was there. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't exactly enemy's anymore either. After high school finished, they had started getting on a little better and they even shared some of the same friends now. **_

**_If Martha was honest with herself then she would admit that she actually felt something for him. She always had, but she had covered it with hate. But the more she got to know him, the more she liked him. He was probably one of the nicest guys she had ever met._**

"_**So, Martha MacKenzie is actually leaving Summer Bay," he said to her.**_

"_**Yep," Martha nodded. "I don't really want to go, but I owe it to my dad. He needs my help and I'm not about to say no," she told Jack.**_

"_**It's going to be very different without you around. You're going to be missed by a lot of people," Jack started. "I'll miss you," he exclaimed.**_

"_**Yeah right," Martha scoffed.**_

"_**I'm serious Martha," Jack sighed.**_

"_**You know, you're the only person who calls me Martha. Well you and Grandad are the only one's who call me that," Martha said. "Why is that?" she asked.**_

"_**Don't change the subject," Jack said.**_

"_**I'm not," Martha shook her head.**_

"_**Yes, you are," Jack argued.**_

"**_Why are you here Jack?" Martha wanted to know._**

"_**You know why," Jack insisted.**_

_**Yes, she did know why. She knew how Jack felt about her. She'd seen the way he had looked at her over the years. Nobody else ever saw it; but she did. She knew that he liked her as much as she liked him.**_

_**But why now? Why did he leave it for so long? Why did she leave it for so long? She was leaving tomorrow, so they wouldn't be able to do anything about it.**_

_**Martha looked up at him; her eyes were starting to shine with tears. She couldn't believe that he actually had the power to bring tears to her eyes. Just the way he looked at her, made her weak in the knees. She'd had a few boyfriends over the years, but none of them ever looked at her the way he did. **_

"_**Don't say it," she said to him.**_

"_**I have to," he exclaimed.**_

"_**Don't," she whispered.**_

"_**I'm in love with you," Jack said as he reached out to touch her face.**_

**_Martha moved away from his touch. "Why are you doing this? You know that I'm leaving tomorrow," she said._**

"**_I've kept it to myself for so long, and I couldn't let you leave without admitting it to you," Jack sighed. "I know that you feel something for me too. I just wish that we could have admitted it sooner," he told her._**

"_**It's too late now," Martha cried.**_

"_**But it's not too late for this," Jack exclaimed as he moved forward and cupped her face; pulling her in for a kiss.**_

_**Martha reacted immediately. She moved her arms up and around his neck; as he snaked one arm tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He used his other hand to lightly caress her face.**_

**_Martha parted her lips; letting his tongue intrude into her mouth. He enticed her; using his tongue to gently roam her mouth. It was so soft, sweet and caring. Martha had never been kissed so passionately. _**

_**She sighed against his lips and urged him to continue. She was beginning to feel so weak and the only reason she was still standing was because he was holding her up. His kisses were making her head spin, and she was quickly losing air.**_

_**She pulled away from him; gasping. She looked into his eyes; breathing heavily. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she moved back a little.**_

"_**Spend the night with me," Jack whispered in a hushed voice.**_

_**Martha closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't," her breath hitched in her throat as she opened her eyes to look at him again. "If I do, I'll never be able to leave," she told him.**_

"_**Then don't go," Jack said simply.**_

**_Martha laughed a little. "We both know that I have to. I have a responsibility to my family. I'm sorry," she cried._**

"_**Are you going to come back?" Jack asked.**_

"_**I don't know," Martha said honestly.**_

_**Martha then leant forward and placed another soft kiss against his lips. "Good bye Jack," she said, and pulled herself away from his arms.**_

**_She turned and started to walk away. She stopped and turned to look at him one last time. She could see his eyes shining with tears. She started to sob._**

"_**Don't wait for me……………………,"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Earth to Mac," Kit waved a hand in front of Martha's face.

"Huh?" Martha snapped out of her trance.

"I lost you for a while there," Kit laughed. "Are you okay? You look a bit lost yourself," she pointed out.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay," Martha nodded. "I was just thinking".

"About?" Kit asked.

"Just the camping trip," Martha answered.

"If you say so," Kit exclaimed. "Right, so mum said you and I can finish up now. How about a drink?" she suggested.

"Sounds good," Martha agreed.

Anything to take her mind off Jack Holden.

_**Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
And if it never ends then when do we start?  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive **_

Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say

How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel

_**Sweetest Goodbye - Maroon 5**_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Dancing in the Moonlight

**CHAPTER SIX - **Dancing in the Moonlight

It was Friday night and Martha and Kit were at Noah's having a few drinks. The place was absolutely packed. There was a DJ playing there tonight and there were people dancing around every where. Kit and Martha had come up with the idea, and Beth had agreed to it straight away. Alf had been a little harder to convince, but he had eventually warmed to the idea.

Kit and Martha had decided only to have a few drinks because they had to get up early the next morning; due to their camping trip. The boys didn't seem to care that they had to get up early; they were standing at the bar with Robbie and Tony; knocking the beers back.

Ah well, they'd regret it the next morning when Martha and Kit blared the music through the car speakers while they drove. Serve themselves right.

"Want to dance?" Kit asked Martha.

Martha nodded and pulled Kit off to the dance floor. "Oh my god, don't look now," Kit squealed.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"Remember Riley from high school?" Kit said. "Well, he's standing over there and he is totally checking you out," she grinned.

Martha stopped dancing and turned around; spotting Riley with a couple of other blokes. When he noticed Martha looking, he smiled and gave her a wave. Martha didn't want to be rude, so she gave him a small wave back; before turning back to Kit.

"You should go out with him," Kit suggested.

"Na, I don't think so," Martha told her.

"Come on Mac. He's hot, just go for it," Kit urged.

"I said no okay," Martha snapped. "Look, I already told you that I'm not interested in any sort of relationship right now, so can you just drop it," she continued.

Kit held her hands up in defense. "Sorry," she muttered.

"I'm going to go and get another drink," Martha exclaimed and quickly walked off to the bar.

Beth was standing behind the bar when Martha reached it. She was chatting to Jack. "Can I get a scotch? Straight with no ice," Martha asked.

"I thought you weren't hitting the hard stuff tonight," Jack said from beside her.

"Well I just changed my mind," Martha huffed. Beth handed her the glass and she skulled it down in one go.

"So, I thought that you'd probably be over there talking to Riley by now," Jack then said.

Martha snapped her gaze onto him. "Really and why is that?" she wanted to know.

"Oh, I just saw the two of you looking at each other before," Jack shrugged.

"Would it worry you if I did go and talk to him?" Martha smirked.

"No, why would it?" Jack shook his head.

Martha laughed. "I'll let you answer your own question," she said before walking off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Half an hour flew by and Martha was now sitting, and talking with Tasha and Robbie. Martha had noticed that Riley had been watching her quite a bit, and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. She didn't like it. She needed a bit of space. Martha stood up. "I've just gotta go to the loo," she said and started to walk off.

Just as she reached the bar a hand reached out and grabbed her. "Hey Mac," Riley said.

Martha groaned, but managed to put on a fake smile. "Hey," she said back.

"How's it going?" Riley asked.

"Decent," Martha answered.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have a dance or maybe I could buy you a drink," Riley suggested with a smile as picked up her hand.

"No, I don't think so," Martha shook her head and pulled away from him. She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her again.

"Well, how about a date? How about tomorrow night?" he kept asking.

"Look, I'm not interested okay," Martha raised her voice a little as she snatched her hand away. She now noticed that a lot of people in the room had stopped talking and were now watching her.

Martha turned away again and attempted to walk away. Riley once again grabbed her arm. "Come on now. Stop playing hard to get," he smirked at her.

Martha was pissed off, and to make it worse, he kept grabbing at her. And she didn't like to be touched.

Martha turned to face him and grabbed his hand. She twisted it around and then slammed it down hard on the bar top. She heard a loud crack, followed by a cry of pain from Riley and gasp from a few people standing close enough to hear the crack.

"I think you just broke my hand," Riley cried.

Martha looked around the room at all the faces looking at her in shock. "Let that be a warning to the next moron who tries to touch me without my permission," she snapped.

Kit, Kim and Jack were now standing with Martha; neither of them knew what to say. Robbie and Tasha were quickly making there way over.

A few moments later Alf came around the corner. He noticed the crowd standing around Martha and then he noticed the young man clutching his hand in pain. "What the flaming hell is going on?" he yelled.

"Mac just went all Jackie Chan on his ass," Robbie answered with a laugh.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A couple more hours passed by and it was now closing time. Robbie and Tasha had already left and Martha and the others had offered to help Beth clean up after the night.

"Somebody remind me to never piss Mac off," Kim joked.

Martha turned around and glared at him.

"Sorry," Kim muttered and looked away quickly.

"So what exactly brought upon that violent outburst?" Kit asked.

"He grabbed me and I didn't like it," Martha sighed. "Maybe a broken hand will teach him a few lessons," she continued.

"That was some nice work," Kit exclaimed with a laugh.

"It's not funny," Jack added. "He could have her charged," he pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Martha said.

"So true," Kim agreed.

Martha finished tying up a garbage bag and started walking towards the door. "I'm just going to put this outside. I'll be back in a sec," she said and quickly walked off.

Martha placed the bag just outside the door and then walked over to the fence; overlooking the beach. It was so beautiful of a night.

She took a long sigh and then started walking back towards Noah's.

"Mac," a voice called.

Martha looked to her side and noticed Riley walking towards her. "What do you want?" she snapped. She noticed that his hand was now bandaged up.

"Look, I just want to apologise. I know that I deserved what I got. I should never have grabbed you like that," Riley said. "And I just wanted to let you know that I didn't go to the cops," he finished.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry that I broke your hand. I should never have freaked out the way I did," Martha added.

"No hard feelings," Riley exclaimed.

Martha smiled. "No hard feelings," she agreed.

"Well, I should go," Riley said. "Bye".

Martha waved and turned; walking back into the bar.

Of course she didn't notice the extra pair of eyes watching her from afar.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kim lay in bed beside Kit. She had just fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled; thinking to himself that he was so lucky to have her. He felt that he was the luckiest guy in the world. Some times he wondered what he did to deserve her.

They hadn't gotten on very well at high school, and they had both been pretty mean to each other. But it was so weird how things could change so quickly. One minute they hated each other and the next they were in love.

He looked at the sparkling diamond ring on her finger. He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to wear it; she had agreed to marry him……………..

**FLASHBACK**

_**Five Months Earlier**_

_**They walked hand in hand down the beach together. It was so quiet, except for the crashing of the waves. The only light they had was the moonlight.**_

**_Tonight was the night; the night he would ask her to be his forever. He was extremely nervous. He honestly didn't know if she would say yes. _**

_**He stuck his hand in his pocket; feeling the velvet box with his fingertips. He then turned to look at her. "Dance with me," he said.**_

"_**There's no music," Kit laughed.**_

"_**We have the moonlight," he whispered as he took her in his arms.**_

_**Kit wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. They swayed gently together for a few minutes before Kim pulled away slightly. **_

_**He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you," he said.**_

"_**I love you too," Kit said softly.**_

_**Kim stuck his hand back into his pocket and pulled the box out. He gently pulled himself away from Kit's grasp and bent down on one knee.**_

"**_What are you doing?" Kit looked at him in amazement._**

"**_Katherine Hunter, I love you so much," Kim started. "You are the most beautiful women in the world, and I want to have you all for myself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to start that life tonight. Will you make me the luckiest guy in the world by saying yes to this one simple question? Kit, will you marry me?" he asked._**

**_Kim looked up at Kit and searched her face for any kind of emotion. He noticed that her eyes were shining with tears and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But his hopes perked up when a smile appeared on her face._**

"_**Yes," Kit nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you," she agreed………………….**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kim closed his eyes and pulled Kit closer to his body. The night she had agreed to marry him was the best night of his life. And now in just over two months, they'd be married. And nothing could ever get in their way.

**_We get it on most every night  
when that moon is big and bright  
its a supernatural delight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight _**

Everybody here is out of sight  
they don't bark and they don't bite  
they keep things loose they keep it tight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight

dancing in the moonlight  
everybody's feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight

_**Dancing in the Moonlight - Toploader**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Sweetest Sin

**CHAPTER SEVEN - **Sweetest Sin

Martha had her Ute parked out the front of 'the pad'; Kit, Kim and Jack's place. She and the others were loading it up with their bags, tents, fishing gear, food and all the bits and pieces they needed.

"That's the last one," Jack told them as he chucked the last bag in.

"Let's hit the road then," Kit exclaimed.

Unfortunately they were now only going for the one night. Jack had been asked to work the next afternoon, so they had to be back before then. Kit wasn't too impressed. She immediately got on his case about getting a life outside work and learning how to say no once in a while.

Martha jumped into the driver's seat and Kit got in the passenger seat beside her. Jack and Kim crawled into the back.

"Why don't you two boys go back to sleep," Kit suggested. "It'll take about an hour and a half to get there, so I'll just wake you up then," she said.

"We might just do that," Kim smiled as he closed his eyes.

A few moments later Jack closed his eyes and rested his head on the head rest.

Martha and Kit turned to around to look at them. They then glanced back at each other with evil smiles.

"Prodigy?" Kit suggested knowingly.

"Firestarter," Martha nodded.

"Hell yeah," Kit agreed before pressing the play button on the stereo.

"Hey," Kim and Jack yelled out in shock when the music started blaring.

"I thought you said we could sleep," Kim whined.

"Oh, sorry," the girls laughed sarcastically before starting to sing along to the music.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

The group had been at the camp site for a few hours now. They had already set up there tents and organized everything else, and now they could just sit back and relax. Kit and Martha were sun baking down by the water.

"This is so relaxing," Kit sighed happily.

"Yeah, it's great having this place all to ourselves," Martha agreed.

The boys were both out in the water; floating around on some blow up rings. After about twenty minutes they made their way out of the water and sat down on the sand next to the girls.

Kim leaned over Kit; dripping water all over her. "Get away you oaf," she cried. Kim just laughed at her.

"So, Kim and I are going to go around the rocks and see if we can catch some fish for dinner," Jack spoke up.

"Well you had better not come back until you've caught some," Martha warned.

"Yes, master," Kim muttered.

"Yeah, so what are you two girls going to do while were out doing the hard work? Maybe you should put yourselves to good use and build a fire or something," Jack suggested. "We all now how much the two of you love fire," he muttered under his breath.

"Actually, Kit and I were planning on going skinny dipping. Right Kit?" Martha joked.

"Yep," Kit nodded.

"Maybe Jack and I should just stay here then," Kim sat back down.

"Go away you pervert," Kit laughed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**LATER THAT NIGHT – **Back in Summer Bay

He had watched him enter the local bar a couple of hours beforehand, and he was now sitting and waiting for him to exit. He was absolutely sure that it was the same guy he had seen outside the bar talking to Martha the night before.

Now all he had to do was wait for him to leave the bar. He was starting to lose patience when he finally seen him exiting the bar. And thankfully he was alone.

He followed him into the car park; making sure that no one was around or could see him. He quietly snuck up behind him; raising his arm and swinging his fist hard, into the back of the guys head.

The guy let out a loud grunt and fell to the ground. He rolled him over and scruffed him by the neck. The guy looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Stay away from my girl," he snarled, before smashing his fist into the other mans face again and again; until he was unconscious.

He then kicked him a few times in the ribs before walking off; leaving the man bloodied and beaten.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The group of four were sitting around the camp fire telling jokes, talking about old times, and now Kim had gotten out his guitar and was singing some mushy love song to Kit.

Jack and Martha were sitting there trying to hide their laughs, but couldn't manage it. But Kit was sitting there looking at Kim as if he were the only person there with her. She thought it was beautiful. She had now moved over beside him and was kissing him lovingly on the neck.

"Guys, please. That's not something I need to see," Martha groaned.

"Hey, I have to live with them," Jack said to her across the fire.

Martha looked up and locked eyes with Jack. She couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back at her; which caused a blush to creep up her neck. She looked away quickly. Thank god it was dark; nobody would notice her flushed cheeks.

Martha looked back over at Kim and Kit; and immediately regretted it. They were getting pretty frisky. They didn't even seem to care that Jack and Martha were also sitting there.

"Can you please take that elsewhere?" Martha said to them. "Far away would be the best option. I don't need to hear the sounds of whatever it is that the two of you make," she continued.

Martha may aswell have been talking to a brick wall. Kim and Kit were off in their own little world.

"I am outtie," Martha exclaimed as she stood up. She then looked down at Jack. "You wanna go for a walk or something? I'll do anything to get away from those two," she suggested.

"Let's go," Jack jumped up quick and led the way down to the beach.

A few minutes later they reached the water. It looked stunning. There were no waves; it was so calm and the only light they got was from the moon. Martha stuck her toes in the water; it was warm.

"I'm going in," she said to Jack. She removed her shirt and shorts; revealing the bikini that she had on underneath. "You coming?" she asked Jack as she walked into the water.

Jack watched as Martha entered the water and then scolded himself for still standing there. He peeled his shirt off and then followed her in.

Martha turned around to face him and then sunk under the water; wetting her hair down. A few moments later Jack had finally swum out to where she was now standing. She smiled when he reached her. "Took you long enough," she said.

"Wasn't sure if I wanted to come out or not," Jack told her.

"Right," Martha exclaimed and then sunk under the water again. She stayed under longer this time and by the time she surfaced Jack had his back to her; obviously looking around for her. She quietly swum up behind him and then latched herself onto his back; wrapping her legs around him.

"Looking for me?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Maybe," he answered.

Martha didn't know what had come over her all of a sudden; all she knew was that she wanted Jack to touch her and she wanted to touch him. She moved around his body until they were face to face. She kept her legs latched around his waist and she moved her arms further around his neck.

"Did you wait for me? Because I told you not too," she looked him in the eyes.

"I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. You were always in the back of my mind," Jack told her honestly as he ran a hand up her back. Martha felt a tingle run up her spine.

"You shouldn't have," Martha started. "I may never have came back," she said.

"You're here now," Jack pointed out.

They went silent for a while after that. They still clung to each other and were still searching each others eyes for that something that told them it was okay to continue.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Martha finally said.

"I was thinking about it," Jack smiled lightly.

Martha moved forward quickly; pressing her lips to Jack's in a chaste kiss. She moved back and looked at him. She felt his grip on her tighten as he pulled her back to him. His lips crashed against hers; grinding his mouth against hers with a fierce pressure. She felt his tongue brush softly against her lips and she couldn't help but let out a sigh. His tongue urged her lips open; he started to explore the recesses of her mouth while his hands began to explore other places.

Martha copied his movements and soon found herself getting lost in his kisses. She was enjoying the feelings he was bringing to her and her one wish was that they could just stay there forever. But she couldn't do that; not with Jamie in the picture.

At the thought of Jamie, Martha snapped out of the kiss. She shouldn't be kissing Jack. She shouldn't be touching him; god she shouldn't even be near him. What if Jamie seen them? What would happen to Jack? Something bad, was the answer she came up with. And that answer was enough for her to put a stop to her antics with Jack.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," she cried as she pulled away from him. She turned away and started to swim back to shore.

"Martha, wait. What's wrong?" Jack called out after her. But she didn't listen. She just kept going.

What had just happened? He knew that Martha had enjoyed that as much as he had. So why did she put a stop to it.

**_Can you imagine us  
Making love..  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched  
Can you think of it..  
The way I dream of it  
I want you to see me like I'm seeing you..  
It's a picture of perfection  
The vision of you and me.. _**

Your lips apon my lips  
Can you just picture this..  
Your finger tips on my finger tips  
Your skin apon my skin..  
Would be the Sweetest Sin  
Would be the Sweetest Sin..

All night I lie awake  
Cause it's to much to take..  
Dreamin' about the love that we could make..

**_All day, I think of schemes..  
To get you next to me  
I want you so bad that I can barely breathe..  
It's a sign of my obsession,  
That I can't stop thinkin bout' _**

Your lips apon my lips,  
Can you invision this..  
Temptation that I could never resist  
Your skin apon my skin..  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
That would be the Sweetest Sin..

**_Sweetest Sin - Jessica Simpson_**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Keeping Secrets

**CHAPTER EIGHT - **Keeping Secrets

Martha was up early the next morning. She was the first one up so she decided to go for a walk. She needed to clear her head and sort herself out before the others got up. Knowing Kit, she'd be able to sense that something was up straight away.

Martha was so angry with herself. She shouldn't have let herself get carried away the night before with Jack. And now she'd probably hurt his feelings and he would probably think that she had just led him on.

After about an hour she decided to head back to camp. When she got there the others were all up and they were already starting to pull their tents down. Jack looked up at her as she arrived; but all Martha could do was look away.

"I was just about to come and find you," Kit called out to her.

"I just went for a walk," Martha told her.

"So what happened to you last night? You came rushing up here and went straight to bed without speaking to anyone," Kit said.

"Oh, I just wasn't really feeling that great," Martha lied.

"You feeling okay now?" Kit asked.

"I guess," Martha nodded.

Martha grabbed her bag from out of her tent and started walking towards her car. "I'm just going to put this in the car," she told them. She wanted to get away from them. Kit was already asking too many questions.

She threw her bag into the back and then leaned up against the car. "Martha," a voice from behind her called.

She spun around only to find Jack standing there. "What happened last night?" he asked.

"Nothing happened," Martha answered and tried to push passed him.

"No, something did happen, and then all of a sudden you went weird and changed your mind," Jack said.

"Just drop it," Martha snapped. "I don't need Kit and Kim over here wondering what's going on. So, just stop it. Forget that it happened, and just forget about me okay," she exclaimed and walked off.

"I can't," Jack muttered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack was confused. He knew that Martha still felt something for him. If she didn't, she wouldn't have kissed him the night before. But now she was telling him to just forget that it happened. He couldn't do that though.

Her face, her touch and her taste were now etched into his mind. He couldn't just forget. Jack knew that something else was going on with Martha. It wasn't just Kit who had noticed that Martha had changed. He had too.

She didn't seem to be as confident or as outrageous as she used to be. She hated having attention on her. God, she'd even broken some guys hand just because he had touched her.

Jack groaned and shook his head. Who knew what was going on inside her head. Jack picked up a few bags and made his way over to the car. He put them in the back and then made his way around to the passenger side door. He'd thrown his mobile phone in there the night before. He thought he'd better retrieve it before he forgot about it.

He opened the door and leant down. He couldn't see the phone anywhere, so he guessed it must have fallen down under the seat. He stuck his hand under it, and started feeling around. He touched something, but it wasn't his phone. He grabbed hold of it and pulled it out.

It was a shirt, but it felt quite heavy. He guessed that there must have been something wrapped up in. He unrolled the shirt and was shocked by what he saw. It was a gun.

What the hell was Martha doing with a gun? And why the hell was it in her car?

"Jack, what are you doing?" Kim called out.

Jack quickly wrapped the gun back up and put it back under the seat. He didn't want anybody else to see it. "Oh, I'm just looking for my phone," Jack answered. "I can't seem to find it," he called back.

"Oh, I chucked it in the glove box last night," Kit piped up.

Jack opened up the glove box and pulled out his phone. He turned it back on and shoved it in his pocket. He then made his way back over to the camp. He couldn't ask Martha about the gun now; he didn't need Kim and Kit knowing about it. He'd just have to wait until they got back to Summer Bay and then he could talk to her about it in private.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit looked over at Martha. She'd been really quiet all morning. And now that she thought about it; Jack was surprisingly quiet aswell. Kit had seen them talking to each other over by the car earlier and she had seen Martha snap at him.

She wished that she could hear what they were talking about. It was probably just some stupid tiff. She knew that they never seemed to get on well, but this time it was different. Kit had a feeling that something was going on. Like they knew something she didn't.

And she wanted to know what it was.

"You okay?" Kim crept up behind her.

"Oh, yeah," Kit smiled. "Is it just me or do things seem a little tense between Mac and Holden," she exclaimed.

"No, it's not just you. Things do seem a bit weird," Kim agreed. "It's probably just them being their usual selves. They should learn to get on. You and I managed to get over the whole high school enemy thing. If we could, then they should be able to," he said.

"I guess," Kit shrugged. "But I can't help but think that something else is going on," she said.

"Well, I think you should stop stressing about it. Mac would tell you if something was wrong," Kim told her.

Kit wasn't so sure about that. She knew that Martha was keeping something from her. She knew that Mac had secrets.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha sat down at the dining table with a coffee. She'd been home for a couple of hours and she had just finished having a hot shower. Her grandad and Ric were no where to be seen. Her grandad was probably at Noah's and Ric was most likely somewhere with Cassie.

Martha took a sip of her coffee and picked up the daily newspaper. She looked at the front page; nothing interesting. She turned the page and was surprised to find Riley looking back at her.

"What the hell," she muttered as her eyes skimmed across the article. He'd almost been beaten to death, and was now in the hospital. They had no idea who had done it.

Martha felt sick. She had a bad feeling. This sounded exactly like something Jamie would do. He'd done it before.

Martha jumped up quickly and grabbed her car keys. She then snatched up the newspaper and headed for the door. She needed to tell Sgt McGrath about this.

If Jamie did do this, then that would mean that he was in Summer Bay. He had found her and was going to make her life hell; again.

_**Took all week for the feeling to come  
Dry your eyes we're staring at the sun  
Want to call  
I've got nothin' to say  
Want it all  
Got a line and nerve to stay **_

You're keeping secrets, there's only  
One I need to find

Shaking myself from the hum of  
The morning  
Saying it all for the rest of the night  
Losing myself to the drug of the city lights  
You're keeping secrets, there's only  
One I need to find

Said it all, now there's no mystery  
Talked so much  
I forced myself to breathe  
Underhand but it all went to plan  
Sold my soul to an understanding man

Stayed up all night for the kids  
It's getting better

You're keeping secrets, there's only  
One I need to find.

**_Keeping Secrets - Motor Ace  
_**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	10. Poison

**CHAPTER NINE – Poison**

Martha was standing in the police station tapping her fingers impatiently on the counter. The waiting was starting to grate on her nerves and she felt like she was about to snap.

Apparently McGrath was out at the moment and they didn't know when he would be back. Martha had told the young male cop at the desk that she would wait. God, she hated waiting.

Maybe she should just talk to the highest ranking cop that was at the station at the moment. She had to tell them her suspicions. They needed to know that it was probably Jamie who had beaten Riley up. She couldn't wait anymore.

"Excuse me," she said to the officer. "Is there some other Sgt or senior officer here?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry," the officer told her.

Martha groaned. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath. She then looked back at the young officer. "Listen, do you think you could tell me anything about Riley Smith? He was the bloke who got beaten up last night," she continued.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know much about that case," the officer apologised.

"Well, is there somebody here who does know something about the case?" Martha snapped.

"I'm not sure," the officer replied and then continued on with his work.

That was it. Martha had had enough. She wanted to know what was going on. She didn't care who she spoke too, as long as they knew what they were talking about. And why was it that there didn't seem to be any higher ranking officers in that station at the moment.

Martha turned and glared at the officer. "Okay, I need to speak to someone with some kind of authority," she yelled at him. "Coz this is unacceptable. I demand to know what's going on; not tomorrow, not the next day, right now," she continued to yell at him.

"Martha MacKenzie," a voice from behind her laughed.

She spun around only to come face to face with Senior Constable Harper. Jack and McGrath were standing with him. They were laughing at her. They must have found the way she had yelled at that young Constable; funny. This was the first time that she had seen Harper since she got back to Summer Bay. They'd given each other a lot of grief over the years. For everything that went wrong; he'd always blame her.

"Oh geez," she muttered.

"You staying out of the slammer?" Harper laughed at her.

"Oh, very amusing," Martha said sarcastically as she waved a finger at him.

"So, why exactly are you abusing my Constable?" McGrath asked her.

"Nobody in this dump knows anything," Martha told him. "And it's about time that you got back, I've been waiting. I need to talk to you about the thing I was telling you about," she said knowingly.

"Oh, right. Um, Holden, go and wait for me in the interview room. I'll be in soon," McGrath said.

Martha watched as Jack walked off. He kept looking back at her and giving her weird looks. He was obviously curious as to why she was there.

"So, what's the problem?" McGrath asked her once they were alone.

"I think Jamie was the one who beat up Riley Smith last night," Martha told him.

"And why do you think that?" McGrath questioned her.

"Riley asked me out the other night. And now he's been beaten to a pulp. Jamie doesn't like other guys talking to me. If he saw me talking to Riley; then he would have flew off the handle. This isn't any coincident," Martha explained. "You need to look into it," she pleaded.

McGrath nodded. "I'll send an officer around to the hospital with a picture of Jamie. If it was Jamie; hopefully Mr. Smith will recognize him from the photo," he told Martha. "Now, I want you to go home and let me handle this," he ordered.

Martha shook her head in agreement. "Thanks," she said and then headed towards the door.

But she wasn't going home. She may have just told McGrath that she was going to go home, but people lie. And she was one of those people.

She was going to the hospital. She needed to see Riley.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha barged into Riley's room at the hospital. She didn't bother knocking, and she didn't care if he had visitors. But luckily for her; he was alone.

"I need to tal……," she started, but then stopped when she saw the state of him. "Oh my god," she said under her breath. He looked terrible. He had stitches all over his face. His face was blown up like a balloon and it was heavily bruised.

"You look like crap," she said out loud before even thinking.

"That's what happens when someone nearly beats you to death," Riley gasped. It was obvious to Martha that he was having trouble talking.

Martha sighed. This was her fault. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"Why? It's not like you did it," Riley whispered.

Martha quickly pulled a photo out from her pocket. "Actually, there's a chance that I know the guy who did this to you," she started. She held the photo up for him to see. "Is that him?" she asked.

"Oh my god," Riley nodded. "Yes, that's him," he told Martha.

Martha sighed and put the photo away. "I'm sorry that he did this to you. The guy is nuts. He has problems," she said.

"You need to go to the cops. I want them to catch the guy who nearly killed me," Riley cried.

"They already know. I went there with my suspicions before I came here," Martha explained. "Look, I've gotta go. Once again, I'm sorry," she said and then rushed out of the hospital room.

When she was a safe distance away, Jack walked out from the spot where he was standing. McGrath had asked him to come down and speak to Riley. He had been about to enter his room when he heard Martha's voice, coming from inside.

He listened to every word she said. How on earth did she know this guy who beat up Riley? Martha was in trouble; Jack already knew that much. And add that to the fact that she has a gun. It must be bad. And he intended on finding out the truth.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"I thought I told you to go home," McGrath scolded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. But I just needed to hear it from Riley myself. I needed to know if it was Jamie," Martha sighed. "And, I was right; it was him," she shivered.

"You're really afraid of this guy, aren't you?" McGrath said.

"What do you expect? Especially after everything he has done," Martha cried. "But honestly, I'm more scared of what he could do to others. He'll hurt anybody who gets between us," said softly.

"Look, I think you should go home. Fill your grandfather in on the latest. If you hear or see anything; call me straight away," McGrath urged.

"Jamie just wanted to let me know that he was around. That's why he beat up Riley. He'll probably back away for a week or so and then pop up again when I least expect it. I should be safe for a little while," Martha told him. "But yeah, I'll go home now. And I'll call you as soon as something comes up," she continued.

Martha opened the door to McGrath's office and walked out; nearly crashing into Jack. "I need to talk to you; right now," Jack said sternly.

"I was just about to leave," Martha said stubbornly.

Jack ignored her and dragged her into the other office; where they could have some privacy.

"Look Jack, if this is about last night again, just stop it," Martha said. "I want you to forget about it. Forget that it happened. I am not good for you," she exclaimed.

"I'll decide whether or not you're good for me," Jack stated. "But that's not why I need to talk to you," he said.

"What is it then?" Martha asked.

"How do you know the guy who beat up Riley Smith?" Jack questioned.

Martha paused. "How do you know about that?"

"McGrath sent me to the hospital with a photo of some guy. He told me to ask Riley if it was the guy who bashed him," Jack started. "And when I arrived, I heard you in there talking to him. So, once again, how do you know this Jamie guy?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about Jack," Martha sighed.

"Well, I am worrying about it, and I want to know what's going on. Oh, and I'd also like to know why you have a gun in you car," Jack snapped.

"You snooped through my car?" Martha hissed.

"No, I found it this morning when I was packing the car up at the camp site," Jack explained.

"I don't have time for this, I'm going," Martha huffed and tried to push passed Jack.

Jack grabbed her and stopped her from leaving. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on," he said.

"Fine," Martha sighed. "I'll tell you".

_**Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill **_

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

_**Poison - Alice Cooper**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Everywhere

**CHAPTER TEN – **Everywhere

"Fine," Martha sighed. "I'll tell you".

That's a lie, Martha thought to herself. There was no way she was going to tell him. She would tell him part of it; but she wasn't going to tell him everything. She knew if she told him the whole story, he'd look at her different. So, she'd just tell him the easy part.

"I'm waiting," Jack said.

"Look, it's nothing major. Jamie used to be a friend of mine from back home," Martha started. "One day he told me that he had feelings for me. I didn't feel the same way, and I told him that, but he didn't want to accept it. After that he started following me and watching me all the time; he got really obsessive. It started to frighten me. After a while I couldn't handle it anymore, so I decided to go to New York, but he found me. And then I came here. But he's found me again," she finished.

"What's this got to do with Riley?" Jack asked.

"Jamie probably saw me to talking to him at Noah's the other night. He obviously didn't like it, so he beat him up," Martha explained.

"So basically, he's stalking you," Jack stated.

"More or less," Martha nodded. "That's why I have the gun; for protection. I have a license for it, so I'm not doing anything wrong," she added.

"Why didn't you just tell me this earlier?" Jack questioned.

"I just wanted to keep it quiet. I don't want the whole town knowing my business. And I'd appreciate it if you also kept it to yourself. Grandad, McGrath and now you; are the only ones who know, and I'd like to keep it that way," Martha told him.

"I won't say anything," Jack promised. "Is that everything? Is there anything else?" he asked.

Oh yeah, there's plenty more, Martha thought to herself. "No, that's it," she lied.

"There is one more thing I want to know," Jack said. "Is this the reason why you won't let anything happen between us?" he wanted to know.

Of course it was the reason, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "No, of course not," she exclaimed.

"Well, why can't we b…..," Jack started but was cut off by Martha.

"If that's all, I'd like to go," she said.

Jack sighed. "Sure, but before you go, I just want you to know that I'll do anything to stop him from hurting you," he said.

Martha smiled lightly. "I know," she nodded.

She opened the door and walked out. She really wanted to tell him the truth, but she didn't know if she could.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A FEW DAYS LATER

All Jack seemed to think about lately was Martha. He thought about this freak who was out there stalking her, and all he wanted to do was protect her. But she wouldn't let him; well not the way he wanted.

His feelings for her were as strong as they had been before she left. Honestly, he didn't think they had ever faded. He knew that she felt something for him; but for some reason she wouldn't let it happen. He had a feeling that she was still hiding something. He just wished he knew what it was.

He'd only seen her a few times over the last few days; and the times when he did see her, she would try to ignore him. He didn't know what was going on anymore.

Jack was walking along the beach when he noticed Martha standing by the waters edge; looking out over the waves.

"Hey," he said when he reached her.

"Hi," she looked up at him.

"How's things?" Jack asked.

"Decent," Martha shrugged.

"Has Jamie made any contact with you?" Jack wanted to know.

Martha shook her head. "Nope. He'll stay away for a while now; and then pop up again when we least expect it," she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's actually left town. He won't risk getting caught, but he'll be back," she exclaimed.

"I guess it sucks having to look over your shoulder every five seconds," Jack said.

"Yeah, it does," Martha agreed. "Now, you didn't come up to me to talk about Jamie. What is it that you want?" she asked.

Jack sighed. "I like being around you," he began. "In fact; I like you full stop. And I know you feel the same way, but you won't acknowledge it," Jack continued.

"I already told you to forget about it," Martha groaned. "Why can't you just accept that? Jack, you and I can't be together, and that's that," she said.

"Why is that?" Jack raised his voice a little.

"Because I said so," Martha snapped at him.

She then turned and walked away; leaving him standing there more confused than ever.

Unbeknown to them, Kit was standing a bit further up the beach, and she had seen their little fight. She couldn't hear what had been said, but the body language between them was enough to tell her that something was not right.

She wanted to know what was going on. And Martha was going to tell her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was at the apartment making herself a cup of coffee, when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it; it was Kit.

"Hey," Martha smiled. "Come in," she invited.

Kit waltzed into the house and sat down at the table. "I'm going to get straight to the point; what's going on with you and Jack?" she asked. "And don't say nothing, because I just saw you two down at the beach. And things looked a little tense," Kit continued.

Martha sighed as she sat down next to her. Maybe she should just tell Kit about the feelings she and Jack had once shared and still shared. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" she laughed.

"No, it doesn't. I want you to tell me everything," Kit exclaimed.

Martha took a deep breath. "The night before I moved back to the farm, I saw Jack down at the beach. I know all you guys thought that Jack and I hated each other; but we didn't," she said softly. "We started to get feelings for each other, and the night before I left, Jack told me that he was in love with me," she explained.

Martha paused for a bit and looked at Kit's face. She was shocked. "You were in love with each other," she said in disbelief.

Martha nodded. "I guess. But by the time we were ready to admit it; it was too late. I had to leave. There was nothing we could do about it," she told Kit.

"Did anything ever happen between you? I mean, did you sleep with him?" Kit asked.

"No," Martha shook her head. "But the night before I left, he kissed me. I'd never felt anything like it before. No one had ever made me feel the way he did. And nobody has been able to since. I guess that's why I never dated anyone while I was back at the farm. I always found myself comparing every guy I met; to Jack. And none of them ever measured up," she said honestly.

"I can't believe that I never saw it. And Kim couldn't see it either. Jack has kept this to himself for so long," Kit laughed. "Now I know why Jack never got serious with anyone. He was waiting for you," she exclaimed.

"Yep," Martha nodded. "We kissed again; during the camping trip," she told Kit.

"So, are the two of you together or what?" Kit questioned.

Martha shook her head. "Like I told you once before; I'm not ready for a relationship at the moment," she said.

"But you do like him, don't you?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just not ready yet," Martha answered. "But it's so hard staying away from him. It's like he's everywhere. Every time I turn around; he's there. And he looks at me like I'm the only person in the room," she explained.

"Well, do something about it. If you like him that much, then you should be with him," Kit told her.

"I can't," Martha sighed.

"Why not?" Kit was confused.

"I just can't. Can we leave it at that? Please," Martha begged.

"Fine," Kit nodded.

Martha smiled. She felt so much better getting that off her chest. Her best friend now knew about Jack. She just wished she had enough guts to tell her everything else.

_**Turn it inside out so I can see**_

_**The part of you that's drifting over me**_

_**And when I wake you're never there**_

_**But when I sleep you're everywhere**_

_**You're everywhere**_

_**Just tell me how I got this far**_

_**Just tell me why your here and who you are**_

_**'Cause every time I look**_

**_You're never there_**

_**And every time I sleep**_

**_You're always there_**

_**'Cause your everywhere to me**_

_**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**_

_**You're everything I know**_

**_That makes me believe_**

_**I'm not alone**_

_**I'm not alone**_

**_Everywhere - Michelle Branch_**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **It's party time!

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Got You Where I Want You

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – **Got You (Where I Want You)

"We know all these people, don't we?" Martha laughed.

"Yeah, I think so," Kit yelled over the top of the loud music.

It was the night of Kit and Martha's twenty second birthday, and the party was in full swing. The house was full with friends and family and everybody seemed to be having fun. Ric and Cassie were cutting it up on the dance floor and coaxing more and more people to join in.

Martha had decided that just for tonight she was going to forget about all her problems. She was going to forget about Jamie and she was going to have some fun. She hadn't done that in a long time. For the moment, Jamie was going to be a far distant memory; non existent to her. Tonight she was going to let her hair down and have an amazing birthday with her best friend.

"So, I've got a bottle of Johnnie Walker stashed away in the cupboard. You and I are going to open it later and have some fun," Kit exclaimed.

"Sounds like a fine idea to me," Martha agreed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Kim and see if he'll have a dance with me," Kit started. "Another hour or two and he'll be totaled and there is no way that I'll be seen dancing with him at that time. It could get embarrassing," she laughed as she walked away.

Martha watched as Kit walked off in the direction of Kim. He was standing in the kitchen talking with Tony, Robbie and Jack. She had to admit that Jack looked really good tonight. Martha had even spoken to him a little bit when she first arrived. He had wanted to say happy birthday.

Martha sighed but then turned it into a smile. There was no time to mope around. It was her birthday and she needed to mingle with everyone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You look great tonight," Kim whispered softly in Kit's ear.

Kit smiled as she pulled Kim into a tighter embrace; as they moved to the music. "I'm really looking forward to going away with you tomorrow. Two nights in the middle of nowhere with you, is going to be amazing," she smiled.

"Gotta agree with that," Kim nodded. "I can't wait until I get you alone," he caressed her arm.

"Me too," Kit exclaimed as she pulled Kim down for a kiss.

Kit was so happy. She had everything that she'd ever wanted. She had great family and friends; and a guy who loved her and wanted to marry her. Kit pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at Kim.

"Happy Birthday," Kim said.

"I love you," Kit kissed him again.

"Love you too," Kim answered back.

Kit looked over at Martha; she was dancing around with Ric and Cassie. Kit wished that Mac could be as happy as she was. She was still a little shocked after finding out about the attraction between Martha and Jack, but now that she knew; she could see it so clearly.

She didn't know why Martha wouldn't do anything about it. It was clear to Kit that Martha liked Jack a whole lot more than she was letting on.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha walked over to the fridge; opening it and getting another drink out. She'd had a few now and was starting to feel a little tipsy. But she was having fun and that was all that mattered.

She was walking back across the room when from the corner of her eye she spotted Jack sitting on the couch talking with some blonde girl that she'd never even seen before.

Martha couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy shoot through her body. And it only got worse when she saw the girl with her hand on Jack's knee; rubbing it lightly.

Martha had to look away. She couldn't stand seeing someone else touch him. She didn't like it. Martha knew she didn't have a right to feel that way; after all she had been the one who told Jack that they couldn't be together. But still; it hurt seeing him with someone else.

"Mac," a voice called out from behind her. Martha spun around and noticed Kit standing in the kitchen. She was smiling and waving around a bottle of Johnnie; enticing Martha over with it.

Martha quickly threw on a smile and walked over to Kit. "What do you say? Shall we open Johnnie now?" Kit asked.

"I could go for some hard stuff," Martha nodded. "Open him up," she urged.

Hopefully this would take her mind off Jack and that stupid bimbo who kept touching him.

"You okay?" Kit asked her.

"Oh yeah," Martha smiled. "I think I just need another drink," she said.

"You're going to get another drink alright," Kit laughed as she pushed a glass towards Martha.

"Happy Birthday to us," Martha and Kit both yelled at the same time as they clinked their glasses to together.

They both then raised the glasses to their lips and sculled them down in one go.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was having the time of her life. She and Kit were dancing around the room; chatting happily and trying to get others to dance with them. A few guys had tried to get Martha to dance with them but she kept telling them all to get lost; she was too busy having fun with Kit.

Martha was now standing around a table; along with Kit, Kim, Jack, Ric and Robbie. They each had three shot glasses filled with vodka sitting in front of them.

"Go," Kim screeched. They all reached for the glasses and downed three each within five seconds.

Martha slammed her last glass down on the table and she and Kit fell against each other laughing. "Remind me to never leave Summer Bay again," Martha started. "This place is just so much fun," she continued.

"Don't worry, we're never letting you leave again," Kit hugged her.

"That's right," Robbie then pulled them both into a hug. "We'll never let you leave".

"Aww, I love you too Rob," Martha kissed him on the cheek.

Martha pulled away from them and slowly made her way back to the kitchen. On her way she nearly tripped over Ric; who was rolling around on the floor in a drunken laughing fit.

"Get off the floor you goose," Martha heard Cassie giggle behind her as she continued into the kitchen.

By the time she got there Jack was already standing there; cracking open another drink.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Martha asked sarcastically.

"Who?" Jack was confused.

"You know? Blondie. The one you was talking to on the couch," Martha said to him.

"I didn't even know who she was. I think she came with some bloke we used to go to school with," Jack explained as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Right," Martha moved closer to him. She stood up straight before swaying a little.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air," Jack suggested as he lead her to the back sliding door. "Come out to the back patio," he said.

The patio overlooked the beach and Martha could make out some figures down on the beach. Most of them couples. There were also two other people standing out on the patio. Martha was pretty sure it was a guy and girl that she used to go to school with. But they both to busy with each other to notice that anybody else had joined them outside.

Jack pulled Martha down to the other end and sat her down on a chair. "Sit there for a while," he said as he leaned against the railing.

"Why do I need to sit down?" Martha pouted as she stood back up and looked at him.

"Because you've been drinking," Jack exclaimed.

"So have you," Martha smirked at him.

"But not as much as you," Jack pointed out.

"Whatever," Martha gasped a little as she moved closer to him.

Martha knew that she had had a lot to drink, and she knew that the alcohol was really starting to affect her. And she knew that she was about to say things that she normally wouldn't say and she knew that it was because of the alcohol, but right now she didn't care.

"Jack, you smell really nice," she said as she pressed her body up hard against his.

Jack paused. He just looked down at her. He knew that he should push her away, but he didn't feel like it; not yet anyway.

Martha placed her hands on his chest and gently started to grind her body against his. Jack groaned as his breath caught in his throat.

Martha grinned when she got the reaction that she wanted. "Are you excited to see me Constable?" she teased as she reached a hand down in between them. "Or maybe it's just your gun. I like guns, but just yours," she said flirtatiously as she looked up into his eyes.

Jack couldn't do this anymore. It was only a few days ago that she said she couldn't be with him. So he knew that this was just the alcohol talking. There was no way that he was going to take advantage of that.

"Don't," he said as he pushed her away.

"Don't you want me anymore?" Martha slurred a little as she leaned back against him.

"You're drunk, and I'm not going to let you do something that you wouldn't normally do," Jack said to her as he grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him.

"You're such a party pooper Jack," Martha pouted.

"No, I'm not. You were the one who said that you didn't want to be with me," Jack started. "You told me to forget about us and so I'm going to abide to your wishes," he finished. He then pushed passed her and walked back inside.

Martha shrugged. "His loss," she said to herself. "I need another drink," she said out loud to no one in particular as she walked back inside.

_**Hey what's the point of this  
Hey what's your favorite song  
Maybe we could hum along **_

I think you're smart  
You sweet thing  
Tell me your name  
I'm dying here

Ooh got you where I want you  
Ooh got you where I want you  
Oh yeah

Hey maybe just a smile  
Oh hey do you know that I can dance  
Could we talk for a while

I think you're smart  
You sweet thing  
Tell me your sign  
I'm dying here

Ooh got you where I want you  
Ooh got you where I want you  
Oh yea  
Ooh got you where I want you  
I want you bad

**_Got You (Where I Want You) - The Fly's_**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough

**CHAPTER TWELVE – **Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough

Martha groaned as she touched her throbbing head. Why did I drink so much? She thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs. She'd spent the night at Kit's in the spare room upstairs.

She walked into the kitchen; Jack and Kim were already up, but Kit was no where to be seen. Kim was leaning against the sink and Jack was sitting down; resting his head on the kitchen bench.

"Morning," Martha said in a scratchy voice.

Kim and Jack and Jack looked up at her as she entered. "Morning," they both said at the same time.

"How you feeling?" Km asked her.

Martha groaned. "Johnnie Walker is not our friend," was her answer.

Kim laughed. "I figured that one out a long time ago," he said. "Long," he emphasized.

"You could have told me that before I brought the stuff," Kit grumbled as she walked into the room and threw herself on the couch.

"And the monster surfaces," Jack exclaimed with a laugh.

"Shut your face Jack," Kit groaned.

"Touchy," Jack smiled.

Martha looked over at Jack. She remembered everything that she had said and done to him. She felt like a complete idiot. She wondered what he had thought of her at the time. He probably thought that she was an idiot too. She would have to apologise later.

Martha knew that it had been the alcohol talking, but she also knew that deep inside her; she had wanted him last night. The alcohol had brought out her true feelings.

"When are you two heading off?" Martha then asked Kim and Kit.

"The guy said he'd meet us at the cabin with the key at about two o'clock, so we don't have to leave for at least a couple more hours," Kim answered.

"Have you got any plans for today Mac?" Kit then asked.

Martha nodded. "Grandad and Ric are taking me out for a birthday lunch at some new restaurant in Yabbie Creek," she replied. "We didn't get to go yesterday, so we're going today instead," she explained.

"That should be nice," Kit smiled.

"Yeah," Martha agreed as she grabbed the cup of coffee that Kim had just slid to her across the bench. "Cheers," she said to him.

"You want some coffee Red?" Kim asked Kit.

"Please," Kit replied. "Make it extra strong. No sugar or milk," she told him.

Kim made the coffee and took it over to Kit. He leant down and kissed her on the cheek. Martha watched the intimate display. She wished that she could have that with someone. She couldn't wait until that day arrived.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This place is gorgeous," Kit smiled as she walked into the cabin.

"I knew you'd like it," Kit said as he slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"It's great. And far away from everybody else; just the way I like it," Kit sighed.

"There's a hot tub out the back," Kim whispered seductively in her ear. "We'll have to try it out later," he teased.

"I'm very much looking forward to it," Kit turned to face him. "So much so; I think we should try it out now," she flirted.

"Don't you think we should at least get our bags from out of the car first," Kim laughed.

"Fair enough," Kit nodded. She then spotted the owner of the cabin driving away. "And it's probably a good idea if we until the owner has at least left first," she laughed.

Kim pulled Kit outside. "Come on, let's get our bags. Then we can start the fun," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I can't wait," Kit sang happily.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that evening, Martha headed back over to Kit's. She left a bag of clothes in the spare room by accident that morning; so she thought that she'd better go and get them. Plus, she still wanted to apologise to Jack about the way she had acted the night before at the party.

"Hey," Jack said when he answered the door.

"Hi," Martha smiled lightly. "Um, I left some of my stuff up in the spare room this morning. I thought I should probably come and get it," she told Jack.

"Sure, come in," Jack moved away from the door and let her through; closing it behind her. "Oh, Kim and Kit called before. They got to the cabin okay. Kit said it's great," he said.

"I hope they have fun," Martha exclaimed.

They then stood on the spot looking at each other for a few moments; until Martha started to feel weird. "I'll just go grab my stuff," she said before shooting up the stairs.

A few moments later, she came bounding down the stairs with a backpack in her hands. "Got it," she said. She started moving towards the door to leave but then stopped.

"Listen, about last night. I'm sorry," Martha started. "It was pretty inappropriate," she continued.

"Don't worry about it. You'd had a bit too much to drink," Jack told her. "It's fine," he said.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me," Martha sighed.

"I guess it just proves that alcohol brings out the truth," Jack exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Martha glared at him.

Jack laughed lightly. "You want me, but you won't admit it. The alcohol took away your inhibitions, and it made you admit the truth," he said.

It was Martha's turn to laugh at him. "How do you know I didn't just want sex from you," she said confidently.

Jack scoffed. "Because if it was just sex that you were after then you would have went and gotten it from someone else. But you didn't do that, did you?" he said. "You want more than just a bit on the side. You want somebody to love you. You want something real. And you know that you could get that from me," Jack continued.

"My god, how big is your ego?" Martha said. "I'm out of here," she said and started heading towards the door.

"Want to stay for dinner?" Jack asked before she reached the door.

Martha stopped and turned to face him. What was he playing at? "Excuse me," she laughed at him.

"I was just about to order a pizza. Do you want to join me?" Jack asked with a smile.

Martha thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not," she smirked.

Martha knew it wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't help herself.

**_There's something about you,  
Tears me inside out whenever you're around  
There's something about you  
Speeding thru my veins until we hit the ground  
And there's something about this rush  
Take it away  
It made me feel so good  
I get a feeling, you get a feeling, we got a feeling  
Like we could die  
_**

**_And guess what mother  
We just cant get enough  
We just can't get enough  
Lover  
We just gotta get it up  
We just gotta get it up  
_**

**_There's something about you  
That tears me inside out whenever you're around  
And there's something about you  
That makes me fly  
You're a heart attack, just the kind I like  
And there's something about your kiss  
Haunting and strange  
That makes me feel so good  
I get a feeling, you get a feeling we got a feeling  
Like we're alive  
_**

_**Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough - The New Radicals**_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **How much longer can Martha resist temptation?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Bedroom Eyes

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – **Bedroom Eyes

Kim and Kit lay on the bed; wrapped in each others arms. Kit was resting her head on Kim's chest, while he ran one of his hands up and down her bare back.

"Let's just lay here for the next two days," Kit suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, but I'm thinking that I'm going to have to get up and eat and go to the bathroom at some point," Kim laughed.

"I'm so glad that you organized this for us. It's perfect," Kit sighed.

"Anything for you," Kim exclaimed.

Kit thought about Martha, and how she wished that Mac could have the same happiness as her. She knew that Mac liked Jack a lot, so maybe when she got back she could give them a little push in the right direction. Kim could even help her.

"Jack has feelings for Mac," she blurted out.

"Yeah, I know," Kim nodded.

"Wait. What?" Kit sat up; wrapping the sheet around her body. "What do you mean, you know? Did Jack tell you?" she asked.

"No," Kim shook his head.

"Well, how do you know?" Kit was confused.

Kim laughed a little. "Jack's been in love with Mac since he was 17," he started. "No, he never told me, but I knew. I saw the way he looked at her. I was with Jack the very first time they met; he was a goner the second his eyes fell on her," he explained.

Kit sighed. "I must have had my eyes painted shut, because I never knew until Mac told me last week. Apparently Jack told her he was in love with her the night before she went back to the farm. She said they kissed, but that was it," she started. "And she said that they kissed last week when we were out camping. Mac likes him too, but for some reason she won't start anything with him," she continued.

"Well, I think it would be best if we just let them sort it out themselves. They don't need anybody else sticking their noses in. They'll do something about it when they're ready," Kim told Kit.

Kit smiled. "I hope so, because I really want Mac to be happy. She deserves it," she exclaimed.

Kim grabbed hold of Kit's hand and pulled her back down next to him. "Did we come here to talk about other people?" he said.

"No," Kit smirked. "I think we came here so you could have your sordid way with me," she teased.

"That's more like it," Kim laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner, Martha helped Jack with the dishes. For the first time in ages they'd actually had a serious conversation. They'd talked about Tony and Beth's wedding, and Martha had told him that she had really wanted to be at the wedding; Beth was like another mother to her.

After they done the dishes, they sat at the dining table; while Jack showed her some pictures from the wedding. But Martha wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy thinking about Jack, and how bad she wanted to kiss him. Hell, she wanted more than just kisses.

She'd been thinking about that a lot recently. She was ready to be intimate with somebody again. For a while there she had been certain that it would take her a long time, but that time had come sooner than she had expected. It had been a year and a half, and she was ready to move on; and she wanted it to be with Jack.

She looked over at him and smiled. "What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Martha shook her head.

"Okay," Jack muttered as he stood up and started putting the photo's back into its box.

Martha stood up aswell and moved closer to him; but making sure that no part of her body touched him. She looked into his eyes and smiled lightly. "So, you like me? How much?" she asked.

"What are you doi……," Jack started, but the words died in his mouth when he saw her seductively playing with the straps on her dress. He swallowed hard. What was she doing?

"How much?" Martha asked him again.

"A lot," he decided to answer. "But I thought you said that you didn't want me," he pointed out.

"I changed my mind," Martha smirked at him as she moved forward and closed the small space between them; letting her body brush up against his. She felt him tense up a bit. She reached a hand up and touched his face; letting her thumb run across his lips.

"I hope you're not just teasing me. You're not going to run off when things get too far, are you?" Jack asked.

Martha shook her head. "I have every intention of finishing what I started," she assured him. She leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his. It was soft at first, but eventually Jack scooped Martha into his arms and deepened the kiss.

Jack's hands moved down her legs and then up again; until they were resting on her hips. He lifted her up and placed her on the table; their lips not leaving each others once. Martha wrapped her legs around as she pulled him closer. Jack released her mouth and started to press hot kisses into her neck. He recaptured her lips again and continued the intrusion on her mouth. Martha felt as though her body was on fire and her belly was tingling in anticipation.

They pulled away; pressing their foreheads against each other. "So, what changed?" Jack asked.

"You drive me crazy," she whispered softly. Jack smiled and helped her down off the table. He took her hand and led her over to the stairs. Martha grabbed her hand bag on the way, and then happily followed him to his room.

Jack sat on the edge of his bed and pulled Martha down until she was straddling him. She reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt; pulling it up and over his head. By now Jack already had Martha's dress bunched around her waist; she grabbed hold of it and pulled it the rest of the way off. Jack ran his fingers across the skin that covered her ribcage, and Martha let out a soft moan.

Martha pushed Jack until he was lying on his back. She moved up his body until she reached his lips. She plunged her tongue into his mouth; wanting to taste all of him. "I've wanted this ever since I was seventeen," Jack gasped against her lips.

"Since this is a night of truths," Martha said in between her moans. "I just want you to know that I haven't been with anybody in a long time. You're the only one I've wanted to be with these last couple years, so I wanted to save myself until I could come back to you," she said honestly.

"Well, I'd better not disappoint then," Jack smirked against her lips.

Martha was pleased to say that he didn't. They made love for hours; tending to one another's hunger and needs. The sounds of the waves hitting the shore and their moans were music to their ears. Things may not have been that great for them in the past but right now in this moment everything couldn't have been more perfect…

**_I can't resist you, no matter how I try  
After all this time, can't believe that I'm  
About to take this ride  
Said it was over, decided we were through  
I've convinced myself that somebody else  
Could take the place of you  
_**

_**You're gonna be my one obsession  
And from this power you possess I need protection  
When you're staring straight through me  
With those eyes**_

**_Those bedroom eyes  
I'm lost for words, so hypnotized  
I can feel it in my heart  
It's about to start with those eyes  
Those bedroom eyes  
_**

**_I made a promise to myself that I would  
Erase you from my mind, leave the past behind  
Be done with you for good  
But then I saw you, I knew that I had lied  
I thought of just how much I crave your touch  
To keep me satisfied  
_**

_**You're gonna be my one obsession  
And from this power you possess I need protection  
When you're staring straight through me  
With those eyes **_

**_Those bedroom eyes  
I'm lost for words, so hypnotized  
The way you stare inside my soul  
I lose all control  
To those eyes _**

**_Those bedroom eyes_**

**_Bedroom Eyes - Kate Ceberano _**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. You Give Me Something

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – **You Give Me Something

The first rays of sunlight for the day were beginning to sneak through the cracks in the curtains; shining directly onto Martha's face. She opened her eyes and for a second she forgot where she was. But then she remembered the events of the night before; she smiled at the thought.

She rolled onto her side; looking at a peaceful sleeping Jack. He was lying on his back, and the bed covers were folded back to his waist. His smooth skin looked so touchable beneath the rumpled white sheets. She was tempted to reach out and touch him, but she didn't want to wake him yet; she liked looking at him while he slept.

Martha's thoughts drifted back to the night before again; it had been amazing. Jack was amazing. No one had ever made her feel the way she had felt when she was with him last night. He had made her feel so good, and she had felt so alive. Just a touch from him had sent her spinning.

She'd forgotten what it was like to feel loved. What it was like to have someone treat her with respect. And what it was like to have someone who wanted to please her and not just themselves. Jack had been amazing in all aspects.

Martha's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a small beeping sound. She sat up and looked around the room; trying to figure out what it was. She heard it again and she realised that it was coming from her handbag. It was her phone. She guessed that she must have had a message on her phone, and because she hadn't retrieved it yet, it was beeping; trying to get her attention.

She figured that it was probably from her grandad; wondering why the hell she didn't come home last night. But when she opened the message, it wasn't from Alf. Her eyes skimmed across the message……

_**Are you being a good girl while I'm away? I hope you're not being naughty. And I hope you remember what I said. You don't want anybody else to end up like sweet Benny, do you? I'll be seeing you soon. J.**_

Martha felt like she was going to be sick. It was from Jamie. How did he get her number? Martha felt a tear slid down her cheek as she slid the phone back into her bag; with shaking hands.

Martha turned her head and looked back down at Jack. She couldn't let him get hurt. If anything happened to him, she'd never forgive herself.

She needed to get out of there before he woke up. She knew he was going to be upset when he woke up and found her gone. She knew it was going to hurt him, but it was for his own good. She didn't want to do this. She honestly didn't know how she was going to do this. How could she stay away from him when she cared about him so much?

More importantly; how was she going to explain when he came and asked her why she left? At least she had a few hours to think about it. She'd come up with something; even if it meant hurting him more. But if it meant keeping him safe; she'd do it.

Martha jumped up quickly and threw her clothes back on; trying her hardest not to wake Jack. She picked up her bag, and quietly crept out of the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack let out a soft yawn and opened his eyes. He immediately remembered what had happened the night before with Martha. He grinned and rolled his head to the side, but got a surprise when he found Martha gone.

He sat up quickly and moved his hand to the spot where Martha had been lying. It was cold. She'd been gone for a while.

What the hell, Jack thought. Maybe she's downstairs. Jack pulled on pair of track pants and slowly made his way down to the kitchen.

Martha," he called out softly.

No answer. She wasn't there. He walked over to the window and looked out. Her car was gone too. Jack was confused. Why would she leave without waking him and saying goodbye? He had a bad feeling.

After spending the night together Jack had thought that they may have had a good shot of having a real relationship. And he had thought that Martha would have felt the same way.

Maybe he was wrong.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was now lunch time and Martha was at the apartment sitting on the couch in silence. Alf and Ric had gone out, so she had the place to herself.

She hadn't stopped thinking about Jack all morning. She felt like such a bitch; leaving him the way she did. What kind of person could just do that? Especially to someone they really liked.

Martha heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. It was Jack. He didn't look too impressed. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

"Can I help you?" Martha tried to sound bored. Anything, Martha thought. She'd do anything to ensure his safety.

"What happened this morning?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Martha answered.

"Nothing," Jack scoffed. "You left without saying goodbye," he said.

Martha looked away. "Look, I don't have time for this," she started to close the door.

"I don't think so," Jack pushed the door open and walked into the apartment. "I want to know what's going on?" he said.

"We had sex and I got up the next morning and decided to come home," Martha exclaimed.

"So, you're saying that it didn't mean anything to you?" Jack questioned her.

Martha shrugged. "It was just sex," she told him.

Jack snickered. "Do you have any type of feeling or emotion at all?" he asked.

"I'm not good at emotional crap," Martha started. "You've met Brett Macklin, right? The moron that is my real father. Yeah, well, I was created by that monster and monsters can't create something gentle," she finished.

"Stop being stupid, you're nothing like him," Jack said.

"Whatever," Martha snapped. "But like I told you last night; I hadn't been with anybody in a long time. You were there at the right time, so we had sex," she said.

"Come on Martha. It was more than just sex and you know that," Jack said to her. "I know you feel something for me. What we shared last night was special," he told her.

"No," Martha shook her head.

"Stop it," Jack snapped. "Stop degrading it Martha. Why are too scared to admit what it really was?" he frowned.

"I'm not scared Jack," Martha laughed. "I'm just being honest with you. Look, yes, we spent the night together," she started.

"Hmm, and what a night it turned out to be," Jack began. "I remember you couldn't get enough of me. I had to cover your mouth to stop you from screaming out in pleasure," he said in a low voice.

Martha looked away from him. Lying to him and being cruel like the way she was being right now; was hurting her. She hated doing it. She looked back at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she told him.

"Well, you did," Jack scoffed.

"I'm sorry," Martha exclaimed. "I think you should go," she then said.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know what's going on inside your head, but I really think you need to sort out your priorities. One day you're going to wake up and find out that you have nothing because you've pushed everyone away," he said to her. He then turned and walked away; not even looking back.

Martha closed the door and burst into tears. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to give him up? Why was life being so unfair to her? She didn't do anything to deserve this. Her one chance at happiness had been lying in her arms just the night before, but now he was gone. And it was all because she had just pushed him away.

_**You want to stay with me in the morning **_

_**You only hold me when I sleep, **_

_**I was meant to tread the water **_

_**Now I've gotten in too deep, **_

_**For every piece of me that wants you **_

_**Another piece backs away. **_

_**'Cause you give me something **_

_**That makes me scared, alright, **_

_**This could be nothing **_

_**But I'm willing to give it a try, **_

_**Please give me something **_

_**Cause someday I might know my heart. **_

_**You already waited up for hours **_

_**Just to spend a little time alone with me, **_

_**And I can say I've never bought you flowers **_

**_I can't work out what they mean, _**

_**I never thought that I'd love someone, **_

_**That was someone else's dream. **_

_**'Cause you give me something **_

_**That makes me scared, alright, **_

_**This could be nothing **_

_**But I'm willing to give it a try, **_

_**Please give me something, **_

_**'Cause someday I might call you from my heart, **_

_**But it might me a second too late, **_

_**And the words I could never say **_

_**Gonna come out anyway. **_

_**You Give Me Something - James Morrison**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I guess you all hate me for splitting them up already. Sorry.**


	16. Save Yourself

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – **Save Yourself

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

"Hey Jack," Kit yelled as she strode into the house with her beg.

She and Kim had just gotten back from there getaway and she really wanted to tell someone about it. Jack was there at that moment, so she'd tell him.

Jack was sitting on the couch; doing nothing. Kit waltzed over to him and sat down. "Oh my god, the place was awesome," Kit started to ramble. "It even had a hot tub. I'll get Kim to give you the number, so maybe one day you can take someone special out there. You'd love it," she continued her rant. And by someone special; she meant Mac. She hoped that Jack would get the hint.

Kim walked into the house with his bags. "Hey," he said loudly.

"I was just telling Jack about how great the cottage was," Kit smiled at Kim.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Jack suddenly snapped.

Kim and Kit both swung their gaze onto Jack; surprised by his sudden out burst. "Excuse me," Kit exclaimed.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I was sitting here in silence," Jack began. "And I was enjoying that silence. But then you two come along and ruined it for me, so I'd really appreciate it if you could both just shut your traps," he growled.

Kit looked at him in disgust. "What the hell crawled up your ass?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing," Jack told her. "It's just, I was enjoying the peace and quiet and then you came home and just started raving about crap. You're annoying me," he answered.

Kit jumped up from her seat. "You know what? You're really starting to piss me off" she shot out. "I'm gonna go out for a while. Hopefully; whatever it is that has crawled up your ass; has gone by the time I get back. I'm going to see Mac," she said as she walked towards the door. She wasn't going to sit there and let him talk to her like that.

"You have fun with that," Jack said sarcastically as Kit walked out.

"That was not cool," Kim said angrily to Jack and then walked off to his room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was sitting at a table out the front of the diner when she saw Kit approaching. "Hey," Martha called. "When did you get back?" she asked as Kit sat down opposite her.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Kit answered.

"You got home fifteen minutes ago and you already left to come and find me," Martha laughed. "I feel special," she added.

Kit groaned, as she shook her head. "Jack was in a foul mood. Who knows why," she started. "I had to get out of there; I couldn't stand being around him. If he kept it going, I probably would have punched him in the face," she continued.

Martha tried not cringe. It was her fault. Because of her; Jack was now taking it out on other people.

"You don't know why he's in a mood do you?" Kit asked.

Martha shook her head. "Nope," she lied. "I saw him for a few minutes yesterday, but I haven't seen him since. Maybe something happened at work," she tried to cover her lie.

"Hmm probably," Kit nodded. "Whatever it is, I hope he sorts it out. I'm not going to sit there and let him rag out on everybody else," she said.

It was then that Martha realised that she had really hurt his feelings.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A FEW DAYS LATER

Martha had heard from Kit that Jack was still in a bad mood. He'd been snapping at them left and right. And Kit was really starting to get sick of it. Martha thought it would be best if she went and spoke to him.

She'd seen him a few times over the last few days, but he'd ignore her or look away from her every time. Sometimes he'd even give her a dirt look. She didn't blame him though; she knew she deserved it.

Martha walked up to the front door; it was open and she could see Jack standing in the kitchen. He had his back to her, so he hadn't seen her yet. She didn't bother knocking; she just walked in.

"Hi," she said softly.

Jack spun around quickly to see who it was. When he saw it was her, he scoffed and then turned back around. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Kit told me that you've been a bastard these last few days," Martha started. "I'm the one that you're upset with, so you shouldn't be taking it out on them," she said.

Jack turned around and glared at her. "Well you've said what you come to say, so now you can leave," he exclaimed.

"Jack," Martha began.

"What?" he yelled at her.

"You're still mad at me," Martha stated.

Jack laughed sarcastically as he walked over towards her. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked as if he was confused.

Martha opened her mouth to speak, but she found that no words could come out.

"Oh that's right. You screwed me and then you left me," Jack said harshly. "Nah, I'm not mad. It was just sex right? Nothing more, nothing less," he said in a cold tone.

Martha looked away from him. As much as she knew she deserved this; it still hurt having him speak to her so harshly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, and I told you that the other day," Martha started. "And I meant what I said that night. I hadn't been with anyone while I was away, because I was waiting until I could come back to you," she told him.

Jack laughed at her. "Oh here we go again. Putting on the sweet words so you can get what you want," he scoffed. "So what is it that you want this time?" he asked.

"Nothing," Martha shook her head.

"Let me guess; you want some more sex, and you want it from me," Jack said huskily, as he advanced forward and pressed his body against Martha's.

Before Martha knew it, he had grabbed her and was pushing his lips against hers in a bruising but passionate kiss. Martha gripped his head and ran her hands through his hair. She knew she should stop him, but she couldn't; right now she didn't want him too. He suddenly broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Yeah, I could give it to you if you wanted it. I don't why I would want to, but for some reason I find myself still wanting you," Jack said; still with a lot of cruelty in his voice. "Come on, we can go up to my room, have sex for a couple of hours and then you can leave again," he emphasized.

Martha knew that he was just being cruel, and wanted to hurt her. Jack leant down again and kissed her roughly. Martha whimpered against his lips, but found that she didn't want to push him off. He then stopped and harshly pushed her away.

"Maybe it would be best if we just stayed away from each other from now on," Martha spoke up. "Just forget about everything that ever happened between us. Just let it go," she said.

"We can't just let it go," Jack snapped. "We slept together the other night, remember?" he yelled.

"What?" a voice from behind them gasped.

Martha spun around quickly and came face to face with Kit and Kim. "You slept together?" Kit asked in shock.

"Yeah, we did," Jack said smartly. "Martha put on her sweet little act and I fell for it. We went at it for hours, and she more than enjoyed it. But then I wake up the next morning and find her gone. Apparently it meant nothing to her," he continued with his harsh words.

Martha looked down; she felt ashamed. "I should go," she cried and then pushed passed Kim and Kit; running out the door and towards her car.

"What just happened?" Kim exclaimed.

"Like I said, we slept together. She knew that I liked her, and she used it to her advantage," Jack started. "She needed a roll in the sack, so she used me," he explained before walking off to his room.

"I thought you said that Martha liked Jack," Kim said to Kit.

"She does, and that's why I can't believe that she would just use Jack like that," Kit told him. "I'm gonna go and see her. I want to know what's going on," she kissed Kim quickly on the cheek and then headed off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was sitting on the couch when Kit arrived. She let her in and then went straight back to the couch and sat down.

"Mac, what's going on?" Kit asked. "I thought you liked Jack. Why would you just use him like that? I think you really hurt his feelings. No wonder he's been a jerk these last few days," she went on.

"He doesn't understand," Martha sobbed. "You don't understand. Nobody does," she said.

"Well, tell me," Kit urged. "If you tell me then maybe I'll understand. Please Mac, I want to know what's going," she continued to beg.

Martha looked up her. Maybe it was time to tell her. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell the entire truth.

_**Turn out the light  
Just say goodnight to yourself  
May I remind you  
When you find you  
Are all alone is when you  
You've got to be strong  
That's when they call you in the night  
He's got your picture in his mind  
He's got your number on a paper  
At his disposal anytime **_

Is it really true  
Could you save yourself  
For someone who could love you for you  
So many times we just give it away  
To someone who  
Someone who

You met in a bar  
The back of a car  
And for a moment  
You felt important  
But not in your heart  
Cuz my self esteem  
It's been low  
Go ahead and count,  
It's been lower than low  
I know the feeling  
Of it stealing life out from under me

Cuz I want to learn  
Can you save yourself  
For someone who  
Could love you for you  
So many times we just give it away  
To someone who couldn't even remember your name  
Did you save yourself  
For someone who loves you for you  
And loves me for me  
Or give it away  
To someone who  
Someone who  
Can cherish your name

_**Save Yourself - Sense Field**_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **What really happened? Who's Ben? How long until Jamie makes an appearance?**_  
_**


	17. Loser

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – **Loser

Martha looked up at Kit; ready to tell her best friend what the last two years of her life had been like. Martha sighed heavily before starting to tell her very long story.

"When I first moved back to the farm, life was pretty hectic. I spent most of my days looking after dad, and helping my brothers around the farm. I didn't have much time to go out or spend time with old friends. It didn't really worry me though; I liked spending time with my family. About a month after I arrived, I met this guy named Jamie; he'd moved to the area a few months before I moved back there and he'd became friends with my brothers. He didn't have any family, so he spent a lot of time at the farm," Martha started.

"I'd been back at the farm for about six months, and Jamie and I had become pretty good friends; but there was never anything romantic about it. We were just friends and that's the way I wanted it to stay. I still thought about Jack a lot and the idea of being with somebody other than Jack just seemed wrong. I knew Jack and I were never together, but I knew that I had lost something that could have been the best thing in my life, and in the back of my head I knew that one day I might get another chance with Jack," she continued.

She paused for a while and took a deep breath. "It gets bad now. Do you really want me to keep going?" Martha asked Kit.

"Yes," Kit nodded. "I want you to tell me everything. I need to know," she said softly. Martha sighed before starting again.

"Like I said; I'd been back there for about six months. I went out to a party with Jamie one night. We both decided not to have anything to drink because we were going to help out on the farm the next morning. Anyway, we'd been at the party for about an hour when Jamie started acting weird and then all of a sudden he told me that he had feelings for me and that he wanted us to be together. Of course I told him that I didn't feel the same way, and that I just wanted to be friends with him. He accepted my decision and told me that he understood. After that he went and got me a drink of juice," Martha stopped and started to cry softly.

Kit grabbed hold of Martha's hand and squeezed it tightly; letting Martha know that she was there for her.

"I remember drinking the juice, but I don't remember anything else after that. It's all just blank. The next morning I woke up in his bed and I wasn't wearing anything," Martha cried.

"Oh my god," Kit gasped in shock as she raised her hand to her mouth; she knew what Martha was about to say.

Martha kept talking through her tears. "I had bruises around my wrists, neck and around my hips. I couldn't remember anything, but I knew straight away what he had done to me. I felt so sick," she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Mac," Kit started to cry aswell.

"I could hear him out in the kitchen, so I got up and got dressed really quickly, and then I snuck out the window and ran home. By the time I got there, my dad and brothers were already out in the paddock working. I got in the shower, and I scrubbed my body for an hour. I just felt so dirty. I got out and then went out the back and burnt my clothes. I hadn't realised that two of my brothers, Macca and Greg, had come home. They asked me why I was burning my clothes and then they noticed the bruises on my neck and wrists. I just broke down in front of them and told them everything," Martha continued.

"They jumped in their Ute and went around to his place and they beat the crap out of him. They took me to the police station when they got home, and I made a report, but by the time the cops got to Jamie's place, he'd already gone," she exclaimed.

By now, Kit had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her best friend had been through a horrific ordeal and she hadn't been there for her. But she would be now. "I can't believe that he done that to you. What kind of sick freak could do that to a person?" she said angrily.

"That's only half of the story," Martha told Kit.

Kit looked at her in shock. "What else has happened?" Kit demanded. "Did he hurt you again?" she wanted to know.

Martha grabbed a tissue and started to wipe her eyes. "I got a drug test done, and they found some sort of drug in my system. I can't even remember what it was called; all I know is that it knocked me out, and Jamie used that opportunity to assault me. I spent the next six months trying to get over it. I guess I found it easier than some people. I couldn't remember what happened, so I just pretended that it hadn't happened. I pushed it out of my mind; I never spoke to anyone about it and I tried not to think about it," she explained.

"But then I started to get strange phone calls, and flowers were being delivered all the time. I felt like I was being watched all the time. I knew that someone was following me. I was down at the post office one day, and I saw Jamie standing across the street; watching me. He sent me this evil smirk. I freaked out and ran home. I called the cops, but they couldn't find him. The jerks even asked if he could have just been a figment of my imagination," she said.

"But he was really there?" Kit asked.

Martha nodded. "Yeah, he was there. He used every opportunity to torment me. Calling me, sending me notes, it got freaky. One day I was at home alone and he turned up at the house. He started gloating about what he did to me, and kept saying that if I didn't give in to him; that he'd do it again. Luckily my dad arrived home when he did. Jamie then ran off. I didn't hear from him again for another month," she told Kit.

Martha let out a small sob; she was about to reveal the most heartbreaking part of the story. This was the part that hurt the most. "Anyway, we had these neighbours, and they'd lived next door to the farm for as long as I could remember. They have a son named Ben. Me and my brothers played with him a lot when we were younger. He's the same age as Macca, and I guess you could say that he was like another brother to me. He was one of the sweetest guys I'd ever met, and he had a really nice girlfriend and they were planning to get married," Martha stopped. She was shaking. It hurt so much to talk about this.

"Ben and I went out to a party one night. Jen, his girlfriend was going to come, but at the last minute she cancelled on us. Her mum needed her to baby sit her younger brother. So Ben and I went together. We had so much fun that night," Martha smiled as she thought about how much she had enjoyed herself that night. She hadn't had fun in such a long time.

"The next morning, the police turned up at the house. Ben was dead; someone had beaten him to death," Martha exclaimed with a cry.

"Oh god," Kit was still crying.

"Our whole family took it really hard; especially Macca. He was his best friend. His family and Jen were heartbroken. Jen was never going to get to marry the man of her dreams," Martha said. "The day after his funeral, I went back to the cemetery by myself. The last person I expected to see there was Jamie. I knew immediately that he had done something bad. He had this grin on his face that said it all. He then proceeded to tell me how he hit Ben numerous amounts of times with a metal bar. He killed him," Martha completely broke down.

Kit moved closer to Martha and pulled her into her arms. Martha's tears were seeping into Kit's shirt. Kit didn't mind though

"Apparently Jamie had seen me with Ben that night at the party. He thought Ben was my boyfriend. He didn't like anyone else touching me, so he got rid of him. But Ben was just my friend. He was my friend," Martha sobbed onto Kit's shoulder

Martha cried for about ten minutes. She didn't say anything; just cried as she leant against Kit. "What happened after that?" Kit eventually asked.

"Well the cops couldn't find Jamie anywhere. They now knew that he was the one who killed Ben. But Jamie kept up the torment. He still called me, and followed me around. Stalking me I guess. This went on for another six months; and eventually I couldn't handle it anymore, so I decided to go and stay with my mum in New York," Martha began. "I was there for about two months before Jamie found me. I was walking home to my mum's place one arvo, and I spotted him across the street; watching me. I tried to run but he caught me. He hit me and went rank at me. He said I should never have left him and I should have told him where I was going. He was nuts," she kept on.

"Oh, he's more than nuts. Try insane. He needs to be locked up," Kit pointed out.

"I know," Martha nodded her agreement. "But then he gave me a warning. He told me that he would find me where ever I went. And then he told me that if I ever touched another guy, or if I ever let somebody else touch me; he'd do to them what he did to Ben. He'd kill them," she said.

"That's why you're reluctant to start anything with Jack," Kit stated.

"Yes. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Jack. And I know that if Jamie found out, he'd kill him. And I can let that happen; I care about him too much," Martha added. "So, my mum rang grandad and she told him everything. Grandad booked a flight and demanded that I get on the plane and come to Summer Bay. He said he'd protect me," Martha smiled at the thought of her grandad.

"Is Jamie here?" Kit asked the million dollar question.

"Yeah, he is," Martha answered. "He's the one who beat up Riley Smith," she added.

"What?" Kit burst out.

"Jamie must have seen me talking to Riley that night at Noah's. But he made sure he didn't kill him; he wanted it to be a warning to me; just to let me know that he was around," Martha began. "And then I slept with Jack. But when I woke up the next morning and Jamie had left a message on my phone asking if I was being a naughty girl. I freaked out and left. I don't want Jack getting hurt, so I pushed him away and told him that it didn't mean anything. Now he's angry with me," she finished.

"Maybe you should just tell him," Kit pointed out.

"No," Martha yelled. "He can't know. I don't want him to know what happened to me. He'd look at me different and I don't think I could handle that," she cried.

"What do you mean that he would look at you different?" Kit was confused.

"I was raped Kit," Martha sighed. "Why would he want to be with someone who'd had that done to them? It would probably disgust him," she said.

"Don't be silly. He would never think that," Kit told her. "He'd want to help you," she added.

"No, I don't want him to know. Please don't say anything," Martha begged.

"Okay, I promise I won't say anything," Kit promised. "So who exactly knows about this?" she then asked.

"Obviously grandad knows. McGrath from the station," Martha started. "Jack knows about Jamie, but he thinks he's just a stalker who won't take no for an answer. Jack doesn't know about what he did to me, and he doesn't know about Ben either. And I want it to stay that way. So you're not to say anything," Martha insisted.

"I already told you that I wouldn't say anything," Kit said softly.

"Thank you," Martha said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Kit pulled Martha into another hug. "Everything is going to be okay. The police are going to catch him, and then you can finally move on," Kit told her.

"I hope so," Martha sighed.

**_Breathe in right away _**

**_Nothing seems to fill this place _**

**_I need this every time  
Take your lies, get off my case_**

**_Some day I will find a love that flows through me like this _**

_**This will fall away **_

**_This will fall away _**

You're getting closer to pushing me off of life's little edge

**_Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead _**

**_You're getting closer _**

**_You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall _**

**_Cause I'm a loser _**

_**I'm a loser**_

**_Yeah  
_**

_**Loser - Three Doors Down**_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. One More Night

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – **One More Night

THE NEXT NIGHT

Martha and Kit spent most of the next day at the apartment. They spoke more about what Martha had been through, and Martha's feelings for Jack. But that night they both had to go and work a shift at Noah's.

Martha didn't really want to go, but Kit convinced her and told her that it would take her mind off things. It didn't take her mind off of Jack though; he was there with Kim and Robbie having a few beers. He ignored her of course.

At about nine pm Beth told Martha and Kit that they could go home if they wanted; it wasn't very busy. Kit offered to stay, but she told Martha to go. Robbie asked Martha if she wanted him to walk her home, but she said that it was fine; it would only take five minutes.

Martha had just left Noah's and was walking along the path that would eventually lead her to the apartment. The next thing Martha knew; a hand was covering her mouth and pulling her behind the toilet block. Martha tried to scream, but it was muffled by the other persons hand.

The person pushed Martha up and against a wall and smirked at her. It was Jamie. "Miss me?" he laughed.

"Let go of me," Martha demanded.

Jamie complied immediately and let her go. "It's been a while since we last spoke," he said to her.

"Not long enough," Martha spat out. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to go," she tried to push passed him. But he grabbed her and slammed her back against the wall. Martha let out a cry of pain as her forehead hit the brick wall. She felt a trickle of blood starting to roll down her face.

"You're not going anywhere," Jamie snapped. "Not until we've had our little chat anyway," he said.

"What do you want?" Martha cried.

"I just want to make sure that you're being a good girl," Jamie laughed. "I don't want to have to warn anymore guys away from you. I'm sure you've guessed that it was me who beat up that guy the other week. I saw you with him. I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to be with anyone. Don't you care if more people get hurt," he sniggered.

"That guy that you saw me with was someone I used to go to school with. He asked me out, but I said no," Martha told him. "You jumped to conclusions. Again," she snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me," Jamie ordered. "You should know by now that I will not tolerate you hanging out with other men. So why do you keep doing it?" he asked.

"You don't own me," Martha cried. "I can do what I want," she said.

Jamie reached up and started to squeeze Martha's face. "See, that's where you're wrong. I do own you. You're a mine and you always will be. Don't ever forget that," he said as he shoved her face away.

He then started to move away. "I'll be watching you," he smirked. "You'd better keep your hands to yourself; I wouldn't to have to mess up your pretty face," Jamie laughed as he turned and walked away.

"Remember what I said," he yelled back at her before he disappeared down the beach.

Martha spun around and ran all the way home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Martha decided to go down stairs to the diner and have a coffee. She was surprised when she found Kit, Kim and Jack down there all drinking coffee. There were a few other people sitting around, but other than that; the diner was pretty empty.

"What would you like?" Irene asked Martha as she approached the counter.

"Just a coffee thanks Irene," Martha answered.

Martha turned her head and noticed Kit calling her over. Martha didn't really want to because Jack was there. And they'd all notice the small butterfly stitch that she had on her forehead; covering the cut that Jamie had inflicted on her the night before. She'd just have to make something up. Irene handed her the coffee and she briskly walked towards their booth.

"Hey," she said softly as she sat down next to Kit. Kim was the first one to notice the cut.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Martha raised her hand to her forehead. "Oh, I fell over. It's nothing," she answered before looking away quickly.

"You didn't have it when you left Noah's last night," Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, I fell over on my way home last night," Martha told him.

Martha looked at Kit; she was looking back at her with a curious look on her face. "Yeah right," Kit muttered before standing up. She started to push Martha out of the booth. "How about you and I go and sit over there. We need to have a little chat about something," she exclaimed.

Martha sighed and walked across the room to another table. "Tell me," Kit demanded as she sat opposite her.

"Jamie grabbed me last night on the way home," Martha whispered across the table.

"What?" Kit yelled. Martha looked up and everybody in the room had their eyes on her and Kit. "Nothing to see here people," Martha snapped at them all. She then looked at Kit. "Can you keep your voice down?" she hissed at her friend.

"Sorry," Kit exclaimed. "So, he grabbed you?"

"Yeah," Martha nodded. "He just gave me the usual warning about staying away from other guys. He said he'll be watching me," she explained.

"Did you call McGrath?" Kit asked.

"Yes. But there isn't really anything they can do at the moment. Jamie is too hard to find," Martha sighed.

"I still think you should tell Jack everything," Kit started. "At least then he won't be angry with you anymore. He'll know the truth and then maybe you two could get on a bit better. He'll want to help you aswell," she finished.

"I already told you; I'm not telling him," Martha said. "And I hope you plan on keeping your word. You'd better not say anything either," she warned.

"I said I won't say anything. I'm not going to lie to you," Kit promised.

Martha smiled. She knew she could trust Kit. Martha then looked over at Jack. He was watching her. Their eyes locked for a few moments before Jack eventually looked away. She missed him so much. She missed his kiss and the way he touched her. She missed everything about him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ONE WEEK LATER

The next week flew by without any problems. Martha hadn't heard from Jamie since the night he had grabbed her.

Jack even seemed like he was softening towards her a little bit. He'd come up to her one day and asked if Jamie had made an appearance yet. Of course Martha lied and said no. She knew that Jack would freak out if he knew that Jamie had been the one who had caused the cut to her face.

It was a Sunday night; and Martha was at home alone. Alf and Ric had gone to the city for the night; an old friend of her grandads had died, and his funeral was being held the next day in the city. Ric had offered to go with him.

Martha was sitting on the couch and watching a movie; she was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a soft knock at the door. Martha sat up and looked at the clock. It was eleven pm. Who the hell would be coming around at eleven o'clock at night? She got up and moved towards the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Jack," the voice answered.

Martha was surprised. Why on earth would he be coming to see her? She slowly opened the door and looked out at him.

"Hi, can I come in?" Jack asked; pushing his way through before Martha could even say anything.

"Knock your self out," Martha muttered.

As soon as Martha closed the door, Jack grabbed her and pulled her roughly to him. Martha couldn't believe what was happening. Jack was hugging her tightly against him; running his hands down her back and kissing her. When he thrust his tongue inside Martha's mouth, she groaned deep in her throat, and melted against him. All she could do was return his kisses with the same passion he was showing towards her. After about thirty seconds, Martha realised what she was doing and pushed him away.

"No, we can't. It's wrong," she stuttered a little.

Martha looked up into his eyes; immediately regretting it. His eyes were filled with lust and he was looking at her in his special way. She hated herself for not being able to control her emotions when he was around. Could she really say no to him? Could one more night really hurt?

This time when Jack pulled her back towards him; she didn't stop him. His hands ran down her back and lifted her; making Martha wrap her legs around him. He hastily, and without much control, started to undo her button up shirt. She was pretty sure that she heard some of the fabric being torn but she really couldn't have cared less at that moment.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Martha thought that maybe she shouldn't have been acting like this. Especially after what Jamie had done to her. But her need for Jack seemed to push the thoughts away.

Jack was placing kisses all over her neck and his mouth was started to travel lower; when Martha finally grasped his head and made him look up at her. She opened her mouth and tried to speak; hoping that actual words and not just moans would come out.

"Shouldn't we talk?" She finally got out.

"Later," he answered huskily and buried his face in her neck.

He started backing them towards bedroom. She heard him swearing under his breath when he bumped against the door. He kicked it open; before kissing Martha again. He gently lay her down onto the bed. They stopped kissing long enough to get rid of the rest of their clothes; before reaching for each other again.

"How the hell do you do this to me?" Jack whispered in her ear. Martha shivered in pleasure as she felt his breath on her neck. "Why do I want you so much?" he asked.

Martha couldn't believe that he now wanted to talk. She was too far gone to talk now; infact she wasn't good for much of anything right now except feeling him.

"Jack," Martha moaned. "Just...Oh God...Please just…," she kept saying. She had no idea what she was saying. It all just sounded like incoherent babble.

Jack trailed his hand over her cheek and down across her lips. Martha took the opportunity to suck one of his fingers into her mouth, biting it softly.

Jack groaned and flipped them over; so that Martha was now straddling him. "I knew you still wanted me," he moaned as he placed his hand on Martha's bare hips.

"You said we could do the talking later," Martha smirked down at him.

"Fair enough," Jack exclaimed; before capturing her lips; letting the fire and passion overtake them both.

****

**_One more night, one more night  
I've been trying ooh so long to let you know  
Let you know how I feel  
And if I stumble if I fall, just help me back  
So I can make you see _**

Please give me one more night, give me one more night  
One more night coz I cant wait forever  
Give me just one more night, oh just one more night  
Oh one more night coz I cant wait forever

I've been sitting here so long  
Wasting time, just staring at the phone  
And I was wondering should I call you  
Then I thought maybe you're not alone

Please give me one more night, give me just one more night  
Oh one more night, coz I cant wait forever  
Please give me one more night, ooh just one more night  
Oh one more night, coz I cant wait forever  
Give me one more night, give me just one more night  
Ooh one more night, coz I cant wait forever

_**One More Night - Phil Collins**_

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	19. Cruel To Be Kind

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – **Cruel To Be Kind

Martha's eyes flicked open; immediately remembering everything she had done with Jack. But this time she couldn't run. This was her bed and she couldn't just get up and leave. But she'd decided that even if she could leave; she wouldn't. She couldn't do that to Jack again. She'd made up her mind; she was going to tell him everything.

She rolled over to face him; but got the shock of her life when she found that he was gone. The very spot where he lay just the night before was now cold. He'd been gone for hours.

She slowly pushed herself up; she didn't even need to think about why he wasn't there. She already knew. This was payback. This was his punishment to her. She'd left him, and now he'd done it to her. She now knew what it felt like.

Martha felt a tear slide down her cheek. She felt a sadness overwhelm her. She hung her head in shame and cried into her hands. She should have known that he wasn't over it. She should have known that he hadn't forgiven her.

She pulled herself out of bed and put on her robe; wrapping it around her naked form. She walked over to the long mirror in her room and stood in front of it. She took in her appearance. Her eyes were now puffy, and she had tear stains down her cheeks.

"You are such a fool," she said out loud to herself.

She felt sick and she felt dirty and used. She'd felt that way only once before; and that was when she had woken up that morning a year and a half ago and had discovered that Jamie had assaulted her.

This was a different scenario, but all the old feelings of disgust and hate that she had once felt towards herself where coming back.

Sobs started wracking her body. She ran from her room and straight to the bathroom; where she brought up the contents of whatever it was that lay in her stomach.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

LATER THAT DAY

Martha was standing out on the rocks; watching the waves approaching and then smashing onto the jagged rocks in front of her. She'd been sitting there for about an hour. She felt at peace there.

Maybe she could just jump into the waves. They'd either smash her body into the rocks until she finally died, or they'd just wash her away into the wondrous ocean. Either way she'd be free from pain, love, life and Jamie. If she just jumped in she'd be free from everything. She wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore.

She let out a loud sigh and rested her head in her hands; another tear trickling down her cheek.

"It hurt, didn't it?" a voice from behind her said. She recognised it. It was Jack.

She didn't bother turning around to face him. She couldn't look at him right now. "You already proved your point this morning, so just go away and leave me alone. I don't want to hear anymore," she said.

"But it hurt, didn't it?" Jack asked again.

Martha spun around to face him. "Yes Jack, it did. It hurt like hell," she snapped at him. "Are you happy now?"

"I wanted you to know how it felt," Jack said callously.

"Well now I do," Martha laughed sarcastically.

"You know, when I turned up at your place last night, I was surprised when you gave into me so quickly," Jack smirked.

"You must feel so special," Martha snarled at him.

"I don't know why you're so upset. You started all this by using me first," Jack spat out.

"Believe me Jack; I had my reasons for leaving you that morning," Martha said. "But you; you left me because you're a callous bastard. You wanted to punish me for hurting you. So, don't stand there and talk as though I'm the bad guy," she snapped.

"So, why did you sleep with me again?" Jack then asked. "You made it pretty clear last week that we couldn't be together. You said that we should move on," he said.

"I didn't want to move on," Martha told him.

"Why? What? One night wasn't enough for you?" Jack asked with a smart laugh.

"No, it wasn't," Martha said honestly

"So, what, now you're saying that you do want to be with me," Jack scoffed.

"No! I mean yes. I don't know," Martha stuttered. "You don't understand," she sighed.

"No, I don't understand. Because you keep changing your mind," Jack snapped.

Martha just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. He was making her angry. And she kept thinking about how used and dirty he had made her feel. She hated him for that.

"Let's just pretend that this didn't happen," Jack began. "It's what you do best," he exclaimed before walking off.

Martha started to cry again. Why did everything have to turn out so bad?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a while Martha decided to head back to the apartment. She was surprised to find Kit sitting in on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Kit yelled. "I was worried sick," she cried.

"I went for a walk to clear my head," Martha told her. "How did you get in," she then asked; changing the subject.

"I still have the spare key that you gave me years ago," Kit answered. "Now stop changing the subject. You look upset; what's wrong?" she demanded to know.

"Your step brother, what else would it be?" Martha told her.

"Oh no, what did he do now?" Kit frowned.

"I think he tried to prove something to me, and maybe even to himself," Martha said.

"And what would that be?" Kit wanted to know.

"That he could walk away too," Martha sighed.

"What happened?" Kit asked with concern in her voice.

"He came over last night. We had sex, and then he left sometime during the night," Martha explained. "He wanted to hurt me like I hurt him," she said.

"Oh my God Mac, I am so sorry," Kit squeezed her hand in comfort. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurt, confused, sad…...You name it and I'm it," Martha laughed a little. "If he wanted to punish and humiliate me, then he succeeded".

"Martha you have to talk to him, you guys have to straighten this whole thing out. You need to tell him the truth," Kit urged.

"I was going to. But then I woke up and he was gone," Martha started. "God Kit, I felt so dirty and used. It brought back all these feelings that I felt towards myself after Jamie assaulted me. I hate myself so much," she started to cry.

"Don't you dare think that way," Kit comforted her in a hug.

"I shouldn't even be sleeping with someone," Martha sobbed. "After what Jamie done to me, I spent so long telling myself that I couldn't let another man touch me. I was just so scared that I couldn't stand the thought of somebody touching me. And now here I am having sex with someone. I feel disgusting. I shouldn't be doing it; it's wrong," she cried harder.

"Mac, there is nothing wrong with you moving on. It's been a year and a half since the assault; nobody expects you to be alone. There is nothing wrong with you wanting to be with another man," Kit told Martha. "Stop putting yourself down. You are not doing anything wrong," she said again.

Martha nodded and fell into Kit's arms. Kit pulled Martha down onto the couch; crying on Kit's shoulder until she fell asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit glared at Jack as she stormed through the house. "You make me sick," she yelled at him.

"Let me guess, she told you," Jack laughed. "You've gotta be cruel to be kind," he exclaimed.

"You wouldn't have done it if you knew," Kit kept yelling.

"Knew what?" Jack asked and then laughed again. "God, now you're starting to talk in riddles. Martha's just the same," he shook his head.

"Just stop it," Kit snapped. "Stop being a bastard and stop being a jerk. Geez, I don't even know what Mac sees in you. It's certainly not the way you treat a women," she continued.

"She started this," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe she did. But you should have just left it. She would have come to you when she was ready," Kit started. "You've probably just set her back a year; maybe even longer. She's tried her damned hardest to get over everything, and then you just ruin it all with a snap of a finger," she finished.

"I don't even know what you're talking about for god's sake," Jack sighed. "Like I said; you and Martha are always talking in riddles. How am I supposed to understand when nobody tells me anything," he snapped back at Kit.

"Yeah, we'll, you'll probably never find out now," Kit said and then stalked off to her room.

Jack sighed and just continued on with watching the TV.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A FEW DAYS LATER

Martha was walking along the beach; making her way towards Kit's place. She hadn't been there for a few days. She didn't want to risk bumping into Jack.

The beach was deserted, and the sun had almost finished setting; it was almost dark. Martha looked up ahead; she could see the lights from Kit's house shimmering up ahead. She really hoped that Jack wasn't there.

Martha was just about to walk up towards the house; when she felt someone grab her. It was Jamie. "What are you doing?" Martha gasped.

"You've been a naughty girl," he growled as he started dragging her towards the waves.

Martha tried to scream, but he muffled her voice by pushing his hand against her mouth. Martha started thrashing about; trying to get away from his grip. But he held on tight. He kept pulling her until they were knee high in the water.

"I know what you've been doing with that guy. I warned you and you didn't listen," he snarled. "You need to be punished," he snapped.

Jamie removed his hand from her mouth. Martha attempted to scream again but he wrapped his fingers around her throat. He then proceeded to push her under the waves. Martha couldn't breathe. He was gripping tightly around her neck and holding her under the water at the same time.

He then pulled her up; letting her gasp for air. But then he gripped her neck harder and held her under again. Martha was feeling dizzier by the second.

This is the end, she thought to herself. I'm going to die. My best friend and the man I love are just a hundred meters away from me, and I still won't get the chance to say goodbye.

_**Oh I can't take another heartache  
Though you say your my friend, I'm at my wits end  
You say your love is bonified, but that don't coincide  
With the things that you do  
When I ask you to be nice, you say **_

You gotta be, cruel to be kind, in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you baby (baby)  
(You gotta be cruel) You gotta be cruel to be kind

_**Cruel To Be Kind - Letters To Cleo**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Sorry but I won't be updating this fic until Sunday or Monday. Two of my younger brothers share a birthday this weekend. One's turning 19 and the other 21, so it's party time. We're having a big party on saturday night, so I won't have time to update.**_


	20. Everybody Hurts

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – **Everybody Hurts

Martha knew that at any moment she could fall unconscious. She could still feel Jamie's hands around her throat, and the waves kept pushing her under the water even more. Jamie would bring her up for about five seconds, but would then push her back under.

She was getting so tired now that she couldn't even fight back; she just let her arms fall to her sides. The quicker she fell unconscious, the better. She'd probably die, but right now Martha knew that death would be better than what was happening to her right now.

Her lungs were burning and everything was starting to fade into blackness. She was just about to give up for good, when she felt Jamie's hands slip away from her throat. She stupidly breathed in; forgetting that she was underwater. The salt water burned her throat and lungs as she sucked it down.

Jamie pulled her up out of the water and dragged her back onto the sand. He dumped her body down hard; Martha was frantically gasping for air. Jamie lent down beside her, and moved his face close to hers.

"Let that be a warning for next time you decide to be a dirty little bitch," he snarled at her. "I've warned you so many times. I keep telling you that you're not allowed to be with anyone except for me, but you keep ignoring me. I hope he was worth the screw, because it's never going to happen again," Jamie hissed at her.

He then leant down and kissed her hard on the mouth. Martha was so weak that she didn't even have enough energy to push him away. Luckily for her, he soon moved away. He stood up and started walking off.

"Keep those legs shut," he snickered as he looked back one final time.

Martha lay in the cold sand for a few minutes; waiting until she knew that Jamie was long gone. It was at that moment that she started to cry. She rolled over and used all of her strength to push herself up; but she just fell back down. She looked up and could see someone standing in the window at Kit's place. They wouldn't have been able to see her because it was too dark. She wanted to cry out for help; but she was too scared. Jamie could've still been close by, and probably would have come back.

She eventually managed to push herself up onto her feet; and she moved as fast as she could, tripping a few times on her way; until she reached the steps to the back porch of Kit's. She fell to her knees and pulled herself up the steps.

"Kit," she cried out. But her voice was so raspy, that it came out as more of a silent whisper. She doubted anyone could have heard her.

She kept crawling until she reached the glass sliding door. She pulled herself up again, and slid it open. Three pairs of eyes flicked onto her. Martha staggered into the house and let out a small cry before falling to floor.

"Mac," Kit cried as she and the others moved towards her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack looked on in horror as Martha staggered into his home; before collapsing to the floor in tears. She was wet; her clothes were clinging to her body, and she had sand stuck all over her. Her hair was hanging limp around her face; her eyes were red and her lips were tinged blue. And he could see red marks around her neck.

Jack along with Kit and Kim, helped Martha to her feet and carried her over to the lounge where they lay her down.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her in a panicked voice.

But she didn't answer. She was holding a hand to her chest and kept gasping for air. "Call an ambulance," Jack ordered to Kim. Kim ran straight to the phone and dialed for an ambulance.

Kit was now leaning over Martha; hugging her tightly. "Was it Jamie?" Kit asked.

Martha nodded. "I thought he was going to kill me," she gasped out.

"Wait, you know about Jamie?" Jack looked at Kit.

"I guess," Kit answered.

"Why would he want to hurt her if he's obsessed with her?" Jack wanted to know.

"I don't know," Kit lied as she grabbed a blanket and started wrapping Martha up in it.

Jack looked back down at Martha. "What happened?" he asked her.

Martha was shaking now and her breaths were still coming out in short gasps. "He just grabbed me and held me under the water," she sobbed.

"Was he holding you by the neck?" Kit asked as she softly ran her fingers over the bruises forming around Martha's throat.

Martha just nodded. Kit leant down and wrapped her arms around Martha and held her tight. A few moments later Kim came running back over.

"I called the ambulance and the cops too," Kim said.

"Good," Jack exclaimed and then looked back at Kim. "Why don't you and I go wait outside for them," he suggested. Kim nodded in agreement and moved towards the door.

Jack looked back down at Martha. He really wanted to touch her; or at least give her a hug. He wanted to comfort her, but he honestly didn't know if she would ever let him touch her again. "I'll give Alf a call," was all he said; before walking outside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit went with Martha in the ambulance and Jack and Kim followed closely in a car behind them. Kit was now sitting up in a hospital bed; Alf and Kit were in the room with her. They were the only two she allowed in the room with her when McGrath came to talk with her. Jack and Kim were waiting out in the hall.

"I'll walk you out," Alf said to McGrath once they were finished with the report.

Martha was soon left alone with Kit. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life," Kit finally exclaimed. "When you walked into the house before; you looked like you were nearly dead. It was horrible," she said.

"Sorry," Martha said a scratchy voice. Her throat was really sore, so she couldn't really talk properly.

"Jack was scared too," Kit stated. "I saw the look on his face when you walked in. It frightened him," she told Martha.

"What's your point?" Martha said softly.

"He really cares for you, and I think you should tell him the truth," Kit urged. "Things have been really tense between you two lately, and perhaps, if you tell him, things will get better. He can help you," she continued.

Martha frowned. "Did you not hear a word that I just said to McGrath?" she asked. "Jamie knows that I've been sleeping with Jack. That's why he done this to me Kit. I have to put as much distance between Jack and myself as possible. I can not be seen with him anymore. Ever. He's already in danger," she growled.

Kit sighed. "Yeah, well don't you think that Jack deserves to know that his life could be in danger?" she pointed out.

"He can't know Kit, and that's that," Martha snapped.

"Alright," Kit said defensively. "So, what am I supposed to tell Kim? He's going to be asking questions as soon as we get home. And I really don't like the idea of lying to him," she added.

"Don't you dare tell him," Martha warned. "Just tell him what I told Jack; Jamie is just some stalker who won't leave me alone. That's all he needs to know," she cried.

"Okay," Kit nodded. Soon after there was a small knock on the door. Jack and Kim slowly entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked Martha.

She didn't dare look up at him. "I'm alright," she rasped.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Alf returned. "You lot may aswell go home now," he said. "The doctors said I can take Martha home when I'm ready," Alf explained.

Jack, Kit and Kim all said there goodbye's and then left. Alf sat down next to Martha and took her hand in his. "I'm so sorry love," he apologised.

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong," Martha said to him.

"I thought that you would be safe here in Summer Bay," Alf started. "But you're not. I brought you here, and I can't even protect you like I promised I would," he sighed.

"Please don't blame yourself," Martha cried. "I'm the one who didn't play by his rules, and he punished me for it. The only way I'm going to stay safe is if I do as he says. I'm going to stay away from Jack from now on. I've already put his life in enough danger," she explained.

"This is just so wrong," Alf exclaimed. "You've found somebody who could make you happy, and it's all been taken away because of this scumbag," he said.

"I know," Martha agreed. "But right now I just want to do what is best for Jack. I just hope that Jamie stays away from him. I don't know what I'd do if he hurt Jack," she told her grandfather.

Alf sat up a bit more and pulled Martha into a hug. "One day you're going to be really happy. You're going to be free of that monster and you'll get to have the life you deserve," he said softly.

Martha smiled and hugged her grandad tighter. She really hoped that what he said was true.

**_When your day is long  
And the night  
The night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life  
Well hang on _**

Don't let yourself go  
Cause everybody cries  
And everybody hurts  
Sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now it's time to sing along  
(When your day is night alone)  
Hold on, hold on  
(If you feel like letting go)  
Hold on  
If you think you've had too much of this life  
Well hang on

Cause everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts

Don't throw your hand  
Oh, no  
Don't throw your hand  
When you feel like you're alone  
No, no, no, you're not alone

If you're on your own  
In this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much  
Of this life  
To hang on

Well, everybody hurts  
Sometimes, everybody cries  
And everybody hurts  
Sometimes  
And everybody hurts  
Sometimes

_**Everybody Hurts - The Corrs**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	21. Welcome To My Truth

**CHAPTER TWENTY – **Welcome To My Truth

Martha spent most of the next day inside with the house locked up tight and all the curtains closed; so that it was dark. Kit stopped by for a couple of hours to see how she was and to keep her company. But she soon had to leave for work.

Martha decided that she would go and lay down for a while, so she made her way towards her room. When she stepped inside, she headed for the mirror. She pulled the collar of her turtleneck jumper down and ran her fingers across the dark bruises around her neck.

She couldn't stand the sight of them; yet she couldn't seem to stop looking and touching them. She cringed when she thought back to the night before and how she had got the bruises. Martha readjusted her jumper and moved towards her bed. She was just about to sit down when she heard a knock at the door. She walked out of her room and slowly made her way towards the door; unsure of whether she should answer it or not.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"It's Jack," was the reply she got back.

Martha groaned; she really didn't want to see him. But she opened the door anyway. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"I guess," Martha shrugged. She moved out of the way; letting him in and closing the door quickly behind him. "What is it that you want?" she asked; wanting to get straight to the point.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling. You know; after what happened last night," Jack said to her.

"I'm fine," Martha told him.

"That's good," Jack exclaimed.

"So, anything else?" Martha questioned. She knew she sounded pushy, but for the sake of his safety; she wanted him to hurry up and leave. Plus, she was still angry at him for the way he had treated her earlier on in the week. He'd made her feel bad about herself, and he'd made her feel dirty and used. Sure, if he'd known the truth, he never would have done it. But still; he did do it, and it hurt.

"Actually there is something else," Jack started. "I kind of get the feeling that there's more to all this than you're letting on," he said.

"I don't know what you mean," Martha said as she looked away from him.

"I don't understand why Jamie would want to hurt you like that. The guys in love with you or obsessed or whatever it is that you want to call it, so why would he want to hurt you?" Jack went on.

"He's nuts," Martha exclaimed. "Who knows why he does the things he does," she continued. Martha realised now that it was only going to get harder if she kept lying to him like this. But she still wasn't ready to tell him.

"Are you sure there's nothing else that I need to know?" Jack asked again.

"I just told you that there wasn't," Martha snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I think you should go," she said as she walked back over to the door. Jack sighed and then followed her.

"Look, there is something that we need to set straight," Martha started as she opened the door. "Whatever we had or shared, or whatever it was that we were feeling for each other; it's over now and it'll never happen again. There's nothing there for us anymore," she told him.

"Come on Martha, you don…..," Jack began, but Martha cut him off.

"No Jack," Martha held her hand up; putting a stop to his words. "We'll just keep hurting each other. We've already said too many hurtful things; things that we probably didn't even mean. And if we keep going; it'll just get worse, and we'll get nastier. It doesn't make for a great relationship Jack. What kind of person continues to hurt somebody they're supposed to love?" she finally finished.

Jack frowned. "But….," he tried to talk, but Martha cut him off once again.

"Please just go," she said sternly.

"Fine," Jack sighed and walked out.

Martha closed the door; making sure to lock it shut.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THE NEXT DAY

The next day Martha went around to Kit's for a visit. She had called first and had made sure that Jack wasn't home. She didn't want to see him.

"Jack and Kim ganged up on me last night," Kit told Martha as she sipped on a coffee.

"What?" Martha was confused.

"When I got home from work, Jack told me that he went to see you yesterday afternoon," Kit sighed. "He's not stupid Mac. He knows that you're hiding something; and he knows that I know something too. Of course, that got Kim on my case. Now he thinks I'm hiding something from him," she explained.

"You are hiding something from him," Martha pointed out.

"That's exactly my point," Kit groaned. "Kim is my fiancé Mac, and I hate lying to him," she said.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this," Martha apologised.

"Tell Jack," Kit urged for about the hundredth time.

"No," Martha stated simply.

"You are so stubborn," Kit told her best friend.

"I know that, you know that, god, the whole world knows that," Martha exclaimed.

Kit smiled. "At least you can admit that you're stubborn," she said.

"You can say that again," a voice called from the open doorway.

They both looked up and Martha gasped. "Oh my god," she said; jumping and grabbing Kit. It was Jamie. Why the hell was he there? Martha thought.

"What are you doing here?" Martha cried.

"I just wanted to see how my girl was," Jamie smiled.

Kit looked at Martha, and then back at Jamie. She had just realised who this guy standing in her lounge room was. "You're the bastard wh…," she started to say, but trailed off. "Get out of my house," she then ordered.

Jamie laughed at her. "Please don't tell me what to do," he said calmly as he stepped towards them.

"Stay away," Martha said to him as she and Kit took a step back.

"Why are you moving away from me? I'm not going to hurt you," Jamie laughed.

"What a crock," Kit scoffed. "You hurt her the other night, you freak. Who's to say you're not going to again?" she yelled at him.

"As long as Martha plays by the rules, she'll be fine," Jamie said.

"You're insane," Kit snapped at him in disgust.

"Who's insane?" another voice called from the door.

Martha, Kit and Jamie all swung their heads to see who it was. Jack and Kim were standing there with confused looks on their faces.

"Who are you?" Kim glared at Jamie.

"This is the nutcase who tried to kill Martha the other night," Kit explained.

"What?" Jack yelled as he and Kim moved to stand near the girls. "Call the cops," he said to Kim.

"Don't even think about it," Jamie laughed. "Look, I just came to see my girl. So, how about you three give us some privacy," he said.

"I am not your girl," Martha snarled at him. So many thoughts were going through her head right now. This isn't really happening, is it? She thought to herself. It's just a dream.

"Of course you are," Jamie smiled at Martha. "Don't you remember what we shared?" he added.

"No," Martha shook her head as she started to cry. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to forget.

"Martha doesn't want you," Jack said to Jamie.

Martha watched as Jamie snapped his gaze onto Jack. She started to freak out. Jack needed to get out of there right now. Jamie could flip at any moment. "Jack, you should go now," she insisted as she reached a hand out to touch him.

"Don't touch him," Jamie roared at Martha. "How many more times do I have to tell you?" he snapped.

Martha flinched back and grabbed hold of Kit. She felt Kit squeezing her hand; letting her know that she was there for her. Kim was now standing behind Kit; gripping her tightly.

Jamie's gaze moved back onto Jack. "She's pretty good in bed, isn't she?" he smirked.

"Excuse me," Jack glared at him.

Martha could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. This was about to get bad. She just knew it.

"Oh, she didn't tell you," Jamie laughed. "You and I are two very lucky guys. We've both banged her," he kept laughing.

Jack looked at Martha; she could see hurt in his eyes. "You told me that you didn't have feelings for him," he said to her.

"I don't. I didn't," she cried as she spoke to Jack. She then looked at Jamie. "Stop this please. Just leave me alone," she begged.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jack asked Martha; he was no longer paying attention to Jamie. He wanted to know why Martha lied to him. She'd told him that she didn't have feelings for this guy. But now the guy was here, claiming that he and Martha had a thing going.

"No," Martha answered with a sob.

"Martha, stop lying," Jamie said. "I remember that night clearly. Don't you? We shared something special," he smiled knowingly at her.

"No, you didn't," Kit suddenly burst out. "You drugged and raped her, you sick bastard," she screamed.

"Oh my god," Kim muttered.

Martha felt sick. She just wanted to throw up. This was not supposed to happen. Jack was not supposed to find out this way. Kit gasped and raised her hand to her lips; realising that she had just blurted out everything.

"What?" Jack said softly; he was in shock. He totally wasn't expecting to hear what he had just heard.

Jamie started laughing. "Wow, glad that's finally out in the open," he exclaimed. "Now everybody knows the truth," he smirked.

Martha kept crying. She really just wanted to die. She felt so ashamed. She just wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"For gods sakes Jack; you're a cop. Do something," Kit was now crying herself. Kim was trying to console her.

"Wait you're a cop?" Jamie asked Jack as he started to step away from them. "I should probably go then," he laughed.

Jack was still too stunned to speak. He was off in a land of his own. Trying to accept what he had just heard. Trying to get his head around it.

"Jack, do something," Kit yelled again; finally snapping Jack from his thoughts.

Jack shook his head and turned around; just in time to see Jamie run out the front door. Both Jack and Kim started to move after him.

"Leave it," Martha cried. "He's gone. You won't find him," she leant against the couch and continued to cry.

Jack stopped on the spot and turned around. Martha was leaning over the couch. Kit was standing next to her; holding her up and trying to comfort her. Trying to stop her cries. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this," he could hear Martha muttering though her sobs.

Jack needed to get out of there. He was angry; angry at Jamie and angry at himself. He was even feeling anger towards Martha. If he didn't get out of there sometime soon, he'd snap. He pushed passed Kim and ran out the back door.

Martha looked up; watching his retreating figure. She turned her gaze onto Kit. "I told you this would happen," she cried. "He's going to look at me different. He's disgusted in me," she ranted.

"No Martha, stop thinking like that," Kit said to her.

"I feel sick," Martha exclaimed. She pushed herself away from Kit and ran off towards the bathroom. She kept heaving until she was pretty sure there was nothing left in her stomach.

Outside in the lounge room, Kim was holding Kit in a warm embrace; trying to comfort her. "What the hell just happened here?" Kim was still in shock.

"A lot's just happened," Kit answered. "And I honestly think that Jack's just made the situation a whole lot worse by running off," she continued.

_**Sentimental days **_

_**In a misty clouded haze **_

_**Of a memory that now feels untrue **_

_**I used to feel disguised **_

_**Now I leave the mask behind **_

_**Painting pictures that aren't so blue **_

_**The pages I've turned are the lessons I've learned **_

_**Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see **_

_**(Don't You Feel Sorry For Me) **_

_**My life turned around **_

_**But I'm still living my dreams **_

_**(Yes it's true I've been) **_

_**I've been through it all **_

_**Hit about a million walls **_

**_Welcome to my truth…. I still love _**

**_Welcome to my truth…. I still love _**

_**Tangled in a web **_

_**With a pain hard to forget **_

_**That was a time that I've now put to rest **_

_**Oh, the pages I've turned are the lessons I've learned **_

_**Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see **_

_**(Don't You Feel Sorry For Me) **_

_**My life turned around **_

_**But I'm still living my dreams **_

_**(Yes it's true I've been) **_

_**I've been through it all **_

_**Hit about a million walls **_

**_Welcome to my truth…. I still love _**

**_Welcome to my truth…. I still love _**

**_Welcome To My Truth - Anastacia_**

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	22. Never Meant To Fail

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE - **Never Meant To Fail

Martha rushed into her bathroom; washing her mouth out with mouthwash for about the tenth time in a half hour. She'd just gotten home, and Kit had come with her to keep her company until Alf got home.

Martha walked back out into the lounge room and sat down on the couch next to Kit. "I can't believe he just waltzed into your house like that," Martha started. "I'm so sorry," she apologised.

"You don't have to be sorry," Kit told her. "You didn't do anything wrong," she said.

Martha sighed. "God, my life is screwed. Why is this happening to me?" she began. "I never wanted Jack to find out like that. Who knows what he thinks of me now. This is so unfair," she cried.

"Don't get yourself worked up about this. It isn't healthy," Kit exclaimed.

"Why did he run off like that Kit?" Martha asked. "It's because he's disgusted in me, isn't he? He'll never want anything to do with me ever again. I'm tainted; why would he still want me?" she ranted on.

Kit grabbed Martha by the shoulders and shook her a little. "Stop it Mac. Jack is not going to be thinking those things. He probably just needed some time alone to think about things," she started. "It's not everyday that a guy hears that the girl he loves has been sexually assaulted. It could be a lot to take in," she finished.

"Love," Martha scoffed. "Jack does not love me, and I certainly am not capable of loving another person. What Jack and I have is far from love," she laughed sarcastically.

"That's not true," Kit said softly.

"Yeah, it is Kit," Martha laughed. "The only thing Jack and I are capable of is hurting each other," she explained.

"Well, one day, for your sake, I hope you can see it differently," Kit sighed.

"Like you do?" Martha pointed out. "You're lucky Kit. You have Kim; a great fiancé who loves you. You don't have anything standing in the way of your happiness. Of course you can see things differently; you don't have some nutcase making your life hell," she said.

"What? You think that Kim and I are the perfect couple? Please," Kit scoffed. "We have our own share of problems. Sure, we don't have a whack job following our every move, but our lives are far from perfect," she said.

"Yeah, it's such a shame that you can't find the right serviette for your wedding," Martha said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"For gods sakes, just stop it," Kit snapped. "You're making things worse by sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself. So just cut the crap," she added.

"I think I've earned the right to sit around and feel sorry for myself," Martha started to cry.

"Mac," Kits sighed as she leaned in and pulled Martha into a hug. "Things are going to get better for you; I promise," she said gently.

Martha cried. She cried for everything.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By the time Jack got home, it was dark. He'd spent hours by himself, just thinking about things. He didn't feel any anger anymore. He felt sad. He could literally feel a pain in his heart.

Martha had been through hell, and he hadn't been there for her. He hadn't been there to protect her. Some totally insane person had hurt her; and he wasn't there to take away the pain. But he promised himself that he would be there for her now. He'd help her get through everything, and he was going to make sure that the bastard who did this to her; got what he deserved. Jack was going to make him suffer, if it was the last thing he done.

Jack walked up the back steps and opened the sliding door; stepping into the house. Kit and Kim were sitting on the couch watching TV. Jack didn't say anything; he just walked to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He moved back to the lounge room and sat in a chair opposite them.

"Where did you go?" Kim asked him.

"Just for a walk," Jack answered simply.

Kit laughed. "So, while you were off gallivanting around the country side, we were here trying to pick up the pieces that were left by some lunatic," she said to Jack.

"Red, don't," Kim sighed.

"No, it's alright," Kit said to Kim. "I just want to congratulate the officer on a job well done," she laughed.

Jack groaned. "What is it that I've supposed to have done now?" he asked Kit.

Kit laughed again. "Oh, you know? You just managed to screw around with Mac's head a bit more. Did you really think it was a good idea to just run off and leave her here like that? She's seems to think that you're disgusted in her now. She already thinks she's damaged goods. Good on you for making her feel even worse," she started. "Oh, and congratulations again Constable; you did such a great job in letting a rapist and a murderer get away. Did it ever occur to you that it may have been a good idea if you grabbed him? I mean, you are a cop aren't you? That is your job, isn't it?" Kit continued with her rant.

"Stop it," Kim yelled. "I was there too. I could have grabbed him; you can't just blame Jack," he said.

"I'm going to bed," Kit snapped. She stood up and stormed off towards her room.

"Sorry about her," Kim started. "She's just upset. She's scared for Mac," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Jack waved it off. "She's right though. I should never have run off like that. But, I was just so angry. After hearing what that bastard did to Martha; it just left me fuming," he explained.

"That's understandable," Kim nodded.

"Now, back to what Kit just said before. She said something about murder. What did she mean by that?" Jack asked Kim.

Kim sighed. "Kit's explained a bit to me, but not in full detail," he began. "But Mac had been back on the farm for about six months when she was assaulted. She was friends with the guy; nothing more, but then he just turned I guess. After that, he made her life hell. Coming and going ever few weeks or so. There was this other guy Ben; he'd lived next door to the MacKenzie's his whole life. He was like a brother to Mac. One night she went out to a party with this Ben fellow, and the next morning he turned up dead. Jamie, or whatever his name is, killed him because he thought he and Martha were getting it on," Kim explained.

"Oh my god," Jack sighed heavily.

"I think it's safe to say that he doesn't like other blokes making the moves on Martha. I mean, look what happened to Riley. Geez, and nothing even happened between him and Mac," Kim said. "The guy must really be nuts," he pointed out.

Jack sat back. He was stunned. Martha's life must have been hell for last year and a half. And she'd managed to keep it all to herself. He honestly didn't know how she coped.

"I'm guessing that you're going to have to start watching your back," Kim then spoke again.

"What's that?" Jack looked up at him.

"You've done more than just touch his girl," Kim exclaimed. "No doubt, he's got it in for you," he added.

Jack sighed. Something told him that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Are you sure that you'll be fine here by yourself?" Alf asked Martha.

"Yes grandad," Martha nodded. "I'll be okay, and I'll call you if I need you. So stop worrying," she kissed his cheek.

It was mid morning and Alf had to go to work, but he didn't really want to leave Martha. But she was adamant about him going.

"Alright, I'll see you later," he said as he opened the door. He got a surprise when he found Jack standing there; about to knock. "Hi Jack," he said.

"Hey," Jack smiled.

"Come in," Alf said, and moved away to let him come through. "I've got to go, so I'll leave you to it," he then said before closing the door and walking down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Martha asked him; she was clearly uninterested.

"I want to apologise for yesterday," Jack answered. "I shouldn't have run off like that. I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said.

"Who said you hurt me?" Martha questioned.

"Well Kit….," Jack started, but was cut off.

"Kit should keep her mouth shut," Martha exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. She reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a glass. She then moved to another cupboard and pulled out a bottle of hard liquor. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't care; as long as it numbed the pain.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

Martha laughed. "Well, since you're obviously blind; I'm going to have a fantastico time with my good friend Jim, John, Bob or whatever his freakin name is," she said to him.

Jack strode over and took the bottle away from her. "You don't need this. It will only make you feel worse," he said as he put it away.

"Did I say you could come here and tell me what to do?" Martha huffed.

"We need to talk," Jack exclaimed.

"Alright, where do I start?" Martha said sarcastically. "Oh, that's right. Jamie raped me and he also killed one of my friends. I think that's about it," she said.

Jack sighed. "Why don't we sit down," he suggested.

Martha shook her head. "No, I'd rather get straight to the point if you don't mind," she told him.

Jack sighed again. "Look, I understand how you're feeling right now. You're feeling hur…..," he started, but Martha stopped him. She seemed to do that quite a lot.

"No, you don't," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you dare tell me what I do or do not feel; you don't know shit about me," she yelled maliciously. She paused for a while. "You don't know me," she said again.

"Yes, I do know you," Jack said softly. "We may not have got on well over the years, but I knew you the best. I know what makes you tick. I'm the only person that can get under your skin," he said to her.

Martha sobbed. "Why are you doing this? Why are you here pretending that you care?" she asked him.

"I'm not pretending anything Martha," Jack insisted. "I'm here because I care about you, and I want to help you. You should know by now how I feel about you," he pointed out.

"Every other guy would run a mile," Martha said. "I'm damaged goods Jack. I'm tainted or whatever you want to call it. I've been violated in all ways; you should be disgusted. You shouldn't want to be with me," she ranted as she continued to cry.

Jack honestly felt like her could cry too. Seeing her like this; it pained him. He moved forward and cupped her face. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't think those things Martha. It's not your fault that this happened to you," he said softly as he held her tight. "I am not disgusted. You're still the same person you were before all this happened. I could never look at you differently," he continued.

Martha nodded as she slowly pulled away. "What am I going to do? I don't know if I can handle this anymore," she looked up at him.

"Well for starters, I want us to sit down," Jack said as he pulled her towards the couch. "I need to know everything. I want you to tell me everything. No more lies," he said.

"Okay," Martha said. "No more lies," she promised.

_**There's something I'm feeling, there's something that's wrong  
These streets are revealing, in the early morn,  
The war was last night, these wounds are not healed  
If we keep believing, then we've gotta feel **_

As it goes  
By the story that's already told  
Comes a time when we all must let go  
What happened to the story  
Discontented cuts inside  
It's not meant to, be this lonely  
We were never meant to fail

Something that's crawling  
In my skin  
Emotions are falling  
As it begins  
I lost all my virtues  
Long ago  
I didn't want to hurt you  
But now we know

As it goes  
By the story that's already told  
Comes a time when we all must let go  
What happened to the story  
Discontented cuts inside  
It's not meant to, be this lonely  
We were never meant to fail

Never meant to fail  
Never meant to fail

_**Never Meant To Fail - Alex Lloyd**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	23. Put Your Lights On

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – **Put Your Lights On

Jack sat in silence as Martha told him her story. It took her awhile to get through because she kept crying. And when she told him about Ben she completely broke down. He felt horrible after seeing her so upset.

"So, now you understand why I left you that morning," Martha said to him. "I didn't want Jamie finding out about you. I knew that it would be bad if he did. But it was all for nothing; because he found out anyway," she sighed.

"I really wish that you told me all this earlier," Jack exclaimed.

"I didn't know how you'd react. And I knew you'd look at me differently after finding out what Jamie done to me," Martha said.

"Am I looking at you differently?" Jack asked.

"No, I guess not," Martha shrugged. She was quite surprised actually. She honestly didn't think he'd want anything further to do with her.

"Good, because I don't think I am either. I'm still seeing the same Martha I've always known," Jack said.

"Hmm," Martha nodded. "I might look the same, but inside; I'm different," she exclaimed.

"Not to me," Jack said softly.

Martha smiled a little, but then started to frown. "He's going to be really hard to catch," she said. "He's lasted a year and a half already, and we're still no closer to catching him. He's smart and he's sneaky; he knows exactly the right times to make appearances. I honestly think that he'll never get caught. My life is going to continue to suck for a very long time," Martha sighed.

"You need to stay positive," Jack said. "We are going to catch him, and you'll finally get to move on. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. I'm going to be here for you when ever you need me," he told Martha.

"No," Martha shook her head. "You have to stay away from me. We can't talk, we can't hang out, we can't do anything Jack. We have to stay away from each other," she explained.

"Martha, we can't let him rule your life," Jack sighed.

"I mean it Jack," Martha cried. "Your life is in danger. He will come after you and he won't stop until he's gotten his way. I don't want you to get hurt, okay. I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. Now, I need you to respect my wishes. And that means that you have to stay away from me," she sobbed.

"This is crazy," Jack shook his head. "And it's completely unfair," he pointed out.

"Don't you think I already know that," Martha said. "I don't want you to stay away from me. I like spending time with you, and I love being with you. But your safety is the most important thing to me. So, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," she told him as she stood up and walked to the door.

Jack nodded and followed her. He walked out the door, but then turned around to face her. "We will be together one day; I promise," he told her. He then turned and walked away.

"Be careful," Martha cried out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kit and Kim were sitting on the couch together; just enjoying each others company. The last couple of days had been pretty hectic, so they were enjoying the quiet and peaceful times.

"So, how's Mac doing?" Kim asked.

"She's okay, I guess," Kit answered. "She's constantly looking over her shoulder She expects Jamie to be there watching her every time. If things don't get better for her soon; it's going to drive her insane," she explained.

"Jack's the same," Kim nodded. "He's up in his room now; probably feeling sorry for himself. He wants to go and see Mac so bad, but she's making him stay away. The last time he seen her was yesterday morning; when she told him everything, and he already misses her," he told Kit.

"Mac just wants to protect him. Jamie is nuts, and he's probably going to come after Jack," Kit started. "Having said that, I think Jack should have someone with him at all times. We have to be cautious now. We need to make sure all the windows and doors are locked. Plus, I don't think any of us should be left here alone. Who knows when Jamie could turn up here?" she said to Kim.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I agree. Things could get bad," he said. "Man, I'm really worried about Jack now. His life is at risk, and there isn't even anything we can really do," Kim frowned.

"I know. But we just have to keep our eyes open," Kit exclaimed. She then looked down at her watch. "Crap, I'm supposed to meet Mac for lunch in like five minutes. I'd better go," she said as she jumped up.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you later," Kim smiled.

"Remember, don't leave Jack here by himself," Kit reminded.

"I won't," Kim promised. "Now, come here and give me a goodbye kiss," he smirked.

Kit grinned and sat down on his knee. She touched her lips to his and kissed him; lingering for a while. She slowly pulled away. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," Kim replied back.

Kim laughed as Kit gave her hips a bit of wiggle as she walked out of the house. God he loved her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Kit and Martha had lunch, they decided to go for a walk through the park. There was hardly anyone around; just two teenage girls having a picnic and giggling about something.

"We were never like that, were we?" Martha asked with a laugh.

"God no," Kit answered. "We were too busy beating boys up and stealing Barry's car," she grinned.

"I still can't believe that we stole his car," Martha smiled. "You totally wouldn't have done it if you knew that one day you would be marrying his son," she said.

Kit shook her head. "Nah, I probably still would have done it," she exclaimed. "He was such a mean old bastard to us at school," she laughed.

"And now look what's happened. You get on with him really well. You're like a daughter to him," Martha said to Kit.

"He's great once you get to know him," Kit insisted.

Kit and Martha sat down at a park bench and talked and laughed about old times for about half an hour. "We should probab….," Kit started to say but stopped when she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder.

"Afternoon ladies," a voice sniggered. Martha didn't have to turn around to realise that it was Jamie.

Both girls jumped up and quickly moved away. "Get lost," Kit snapped.

"I thought I told you to stop telling me what to do the other day," Jamie snipped at Kit.

"Please just go away," Martha pleaded.

"No, I'm not going to do that until you and I have a little chat about your extra curricular activities with that copper," Jamie smirked as he moved towards them and grabbed hold of Martha's arm.

"Let me go," Martha yelled as he started to drag her away.

"Stop fighting me," Jamie growled.

"Let her go," Kit screamed as she tried to help Martha. "Somebody help us," she then yelled out.

"Will you shut your mouth you stupid girl," Jamie hissed at Kit as he continued to drag at Martha.

"No, I will not shut my mouth," Kit spat out; she grabbed onto Jamie's arm and tried to stop him again.

All of a sudden Jamie let go of Martha and turned around to face Kit. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point. Martha watched in horror as Jamie pulled a knife from his coat. "No," she screamed as he plunged it into Kit's stomach.

Kit let out a loud groan and clutched at her stomach. She fell backwards a little bit and blood starting to spill from the wound; running down Kit's fingers. She cried before falling to her back.

"Kit," Martha cried. She looked at Jamie, and he had an evil sneer on his face. Martha looked away from him and kneeled down beside Kit; holding her tightly.

"There's another one for your conscience," Jamie laughed. He then spun around and ran off.

Martha looked down at Kit; she was crying hard. She placed her hands over Kit's wound; blood was pooling around on her stomach. "I'm so sorry," Martha sobbed.

"It's alright," Kit gasped.

"Somebody help us," Martha screamed. Neither of them had a phone on them, so she couldn't call an ambulance. Martha heard yells coming from further up in the park. She looked up and spotted people running towards her. "Call an ambulance," she cried.

Martha looked back down at Kit. She added more pressure to the wound; trying to stop the bleeding. Martha noticed that Kit's eyes were starting to close. "No, stay awake," she begged. "Don't close your eyes. Please don't close your eyes. Don't do this Kit. Don't you leave me," she cried harder.

But Kit closed her eyes.

_**Hey now, all you sinners**_

_**Put your lights on, put your lights on**_

_**Hey now, all you lovers**_

_**Put your lights on, put your lights on**_

_**Hey now, all you killers**_

_**Put your lights on, put your lights on**_

_**Hey now, all you children**_

**_Leave your lights on; you better leave your lights on_**

_**Because there's a monster living under my bed**_

_**Whispering in my ear**_

_**There's an angel, with a hand on my head**_

**_She says I've got nothing to fear_**

**_There's a darkness, deep in my soul_**

_**I still got a purpose to serve**_

_**So let your light shine, into my hole**_

_**God, don't let me lose my nerve**_

_**Lose my nerve**_

_**Put Your Lights On - Santana Featuring Everlast**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Is Kit alive?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. I Shall Believe

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE - **I Shall Believe

Jack and Kim ran into the hospital in a panic. All they knew was that Kit had been stabbed; they didn't know if she was dead or alive. They'd heard nothing about Martha either. They spotted Beth, Tony, Robbie and Tasha standing further down the hall.

"Beth," Kim called out.

Beth turned to see who was calling out. As soon as Kim reached her, she threw herself at him and cried.

"Is she okay?" Kim asked as he comforted Beth.

"She's in surgery at the moment. She was bleeding really heavily and it wouldn't stop," Beth sobbed. She couldn't go any further because she completely broke down. Tony pulled her into his arms and soothed her.

Robbie stepped towards them and finished explaining. "She's lost a lot of blood, so they've got to give her a blood transfusion," he said. "We don't know anything else," Robbie told them.

"This isn't fair," Kim cried.

Jack walked up to Kim and placed a hand on his back. "Kit's a fighter; she'll get through this," he tried to reassure his best friend

"How did this happen?" Kim then asked angrily.

Robbie shrugged. "I overheard the cops talking just before, and I'm pretty sure I heard them mentioning some guy that Mac used to know," he said.

Kim and Jack looked at each other. "Jamie," they both muttered.

"Who?" Robbie looked at them; confused.

"Nobody," Jack shook his head.

"No, please," Beth moved towards them again. "I want to know who hurt my baby girl. Who is this person?" she pleaded.

Jack sighed. "Look, it's not really our place to say; it's a police matter. All I can tell you is that there's a guy who's been harassing Martha for the last year and a half. He's pretty dangerous. He actually tried to drown Martha last week, but she didn't want people knowing, so we've kept it quiet. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything else," he told the group.

Beth looked horrified. "Oh my goodness," she cried.

"So the guy who's stalking Martha, is the one who hurt Kit?" Tony wanted to know.

"It's possible," Jack nodded. "Speaking of Martha; where is she? She wasn't hurt too, was she?" he questioned.

"No, she's fine," Tony answered. "She's down the hall in another room. But she's asleep. Apparently she was so hysterical at the scene; that the paramedics had to sedate her. She hasn't woken up yet," he explained.

"Alright, well I'm going to go and check on her," Jack said.

"Okay," Kim nodded.

"Hey, stay positive," Jack pat Kim on the back. "Let me know when she's out of surgery," he said before walking off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack slowly opened the door and walked into the room where Martha was sleeping. He quietly closed the door and walked over to her bed. She had a white sheet pulled over her, and she'd been changed into a pink hospital gown.

Jack noticed that she had a frown on her face; even when she slept she couldn't seem to escape her hell. She still suffered.

Jack pulled a chair towards the bed and sat down. He picked up her hand and softly caressed it. He saw that she still had specks of dried blood splattered on her hands and caked under her finger nails. Jack realised how horrible it would have been for Martha; holding Kit in her arms as she slowly bled to death.

Jack just hoped that when Martha woke up, he had good news to tell her. He hoped that he could tell her that Kit was alive.

Jack reached out and touched her face. Her skin was so soft. He knew that if Martha was awake, she'd be yelling at him right now. She'd be telling him that he wasn't allowed to touch her. She'd say that it would be dangerous for him to be there with her, and she'd probably order him to leave.

But Jack didn't care if he was in danger. Her life meant more to him than his own. He needed to be around; he needed to protect her.

Jack looked up when he heard a noise coming from the door. It was Alf.

"Hey mate," Alf said as he walked in. "Has she woken yet?" he asked.

"No," Jack shook his head. "Before I came in, the nurse told me that the paramedics used quite a strong dose of sedatives on her. She could be out for ages yet," he explained.

Alf nodded and then sat down on a chair on the other side of Martha's bed. "When is this hell going to end?" he sighed. "That bastard has already violated her mind and body. He's already killed one close friend. And now Kit; I don't know if Martha will be able to handle it if Kit dies. It'll probably destroy her," Alf said.

"I know," Jack agreed. "And it'll destroy a lot of other people too," he exclaimed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

Kim looked down at Kit; she had tubes sticking out from her everywhere. She looked so pale and fragile. He just wanted to break down.

Beth was standing next to him; holding his hand tightly. Robbie and Matilda were there aswell. Matilda would let out a small cry every now and then. Tony had taken Tasha and Lucas down to the hospital café; where they could get everyone a drink.

Kim looked up when he saw Flynn enter the room. "Flynn, can you tell us what's going on?" he asked.

Flynn sighed and walked over towards them. "Well as you know, Kit lost quite a bit of blood, and we had to give her a blood transfusion. We were very lucky that she got here when she did. Any longer and Kit more than likely would have died," Flynn explained.

"When will she wake up?" Beth asked.

Flynn frowned. "I'm afraid that I also have some bad news," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kim demanded to know.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Kit is in a coma," Flynn told them.

"No," Beth sobbed. Matilda threw herself into Robbie's arms and started to cry softly.

"How? Why?" Kim cried, as he ran his hand across Kit's cheek.

"The knife managed to miss all of her important organs, so that's not the problem. The only problem was that she may have bled to death," Flynn started to explain.

"If nothing is wrong with her then why is she in a coma," Kim asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but I believe that Kit's brain maybe putting some sort of stop to her waking up. Her body went through such a large amount of distress, and I'm guessing that her brain has shut everything down. In a way, it's too scared to start up again; her body doesn't want to go through any more pain. Do you understand what I mean?" Flynn continued with his explanation.

"So, you're saying that something is basically telling her that she's safer if she's asleep?" Robbie questioned.

"Yes," Flynn nodded. "I guess that is another way to put it," he said.

"So, how long is she going to stay like this?" Kim wanted to know.

"It could be hours, it could be days, months," Flynn began. "I'm sorry, but I can't say how long, because I honestly don't know," he said.

Beth just nodded and continued to cry. Kim was in too much shock to do anything. Robbie was still trying to comfort Matilda.

"Look, I'll leave you guys alone. Give you some space to get your head around thing," Flynn said. He gave Beth a quick rub on the back and walked out.

"I think I'm going to go outside and get some air. I need to be alone," Matilda sighed. She walked out quickly.

Kim pulled up a chair and sat down next to Kit; taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first and all she could see was white. But then she noticed Jack's face looking down at her.

"Jack," she said softly.

"Hey," Jack smiled down at her.

Martha tried to figure out where she was; and then all of a sudden everything came flooding back to her. Kit. Jamie. A knife. Blood. So much blood. Kit was bleeding in her arms. Kit closed her eyes.

"Kit," Martha cried as she sat up. "Where's Kit?" she wanted to know as she tried to step out of the bed.

Jack grabbed her and tried to keep her still. She was trying to get out of bed. "Kit just came out of surgery," he told Martha.

"She's alive?" Martha asked hopefully.

"Yes, she is," Jack told her. But then he started to frown.

"What's that look for?" Martha demanded to know. "Something's wrong, isn't it? Something's wrong. Tell me. Tell me now Jack," she ordered.

"Kit's in a coma," Jack sighed.

"No," Martha gasped. She then jumped out of bed and headed for the door. "I need to see her," she sobbed.

"You should be resting," Jack insisted.

Martha turned around and glared at him. "You can either show me where she is, or I'll go look for her myself," she snapped.

Jack gave in. "Alright, I'll show you," he said as he took her arm and guided her down the hall.

They reached a room and Jack opened the door. He slowly walked in; Martha close behind him. Beth and Kim were the only ones in there with Kit at the moment. They both looked up when Martha and Jack entered. Beth walked around to them and gave Martha a warm embrace.

They held onto each other for a while and then gently pulled away. Martha looked over at Kim; he still hadn't looked up her. He was sitting by the bed; holding Kit's hand. Martha slowly walked over. She reached out to touch Kit, but flinched back when Kim finally acknowledged her.

"Don't touch her," Kim snarled at Martha.

Martha snapped her gaze onto him. "What?" she cried.

Kim glared up at her. "It's your fault she's laying here like this. You brought that bastard here to Summer Bay; he followed you here, and now look what's happened. Why couldn't you just stay away?" he snapped at her.

Martha moved away. I….," she tried to speak but all she could get out was a sob.

"Kim, stop it," Beth cried.

"No, I won't. She's the one who he was after. But instead, Kit got hurt," Kim started. He then looked up at Martha again. "It's your fault she's here," he said again.

Martha spun around quickly and ran from the room in tears.

Jack jerked around to look at Kim. "Was that necessary?" Jack snapped. He then turned around and walked out of the room; wanting to catch up with Martha.

Beth walked over to Kim. "That was extremely uncalled for. I had a chat with Alf just before, and he explained everything to me," she said to Kim. "He told me about Martha being sexually assaulted. He told me everything. Martha has done nothing wrong, and I can't believe that you just sat there and spoke to her like that. Kit would be appalled if she heard you speaking to her best friend like that," Beth continued.

"I'm sorry," Kim exclaimed. "I'm just upset. I know it's not Mac's fault," he said.

"I suggest that you apologise as soon as possible," Beth said to him.

"I will when I'm ready," Kim said to her. "If it's alright with you; I'd like to be left alone with Kit," he then said.

Beth nodded gently and then quietly left the room.

_**Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe  
I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe **_

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

_**I Shall Believe - Sheryl Crow**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW  
_**


	25. Here With Me

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR - **Here With Me

Martha ran back to her hospital room and threw herself onto the bed; crying her eyes out into the pillow. She didn't want to exist anymore. She just wanted to disappear. Her best friend was nearly dead and it was all her fault.

Martha heard the door open and then close; she felt somebody sit down on the bed next to her. They placed a hand on her back. She knew that it was Jack.

"Kim didn't mean what he said," Jack said to her.

"Yeah, he did," Martha sobbed as she sat up and looked at him.

"No, he didn't. He's just upset," Jack shook his head.

"Yeah, and he has every right to be upset. Kit, the women he loves, his fiancé; is nearly dead. And it's all my fault," Martha cried.

"It isn't," Jack sighed. "It is not your fault, so stop blaming yourself," he said.

"How can I not blame myself Jack," Martha began. "Kim was right. I brought Jamie here. If I had of just stayed away from the bay, then this wouldn't have happened," she started to cry harder.

Jack moved closer to Martha and pulled her into his arms. She fell into him; wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Jack could feel her warm tears seeping through his shirt and onto his skin. He didn't mind though.

"When is this going to end? When is he going to leave me alone?" Martha sniffed. "I want to have my life back. I want to be happy and live a life like a normal person. I didn't ask for any of this. I just want to be normal," she said.

"You are normal," Jack exclaimed as he rubbed her back.

"Right," Martha scoffed. "A normal person with a complete nutcase after her," she said sarcastically.

"I know that it isn't fair. You shouldn't have to go through this," Jack frowned. "But this is all going to be over soon," he promised.

"I hope so. I really hope so," Martha said softly as she snuggled further into Jack's chest.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack sat in silence for about twenty minutes. Jack held Martha in his arms and just let her cry.

Soon after, Alf arrived with some clean clothes for Martha. Alf and Jack left the room while Martha got changed. It was getting quite late and Alf wanted to take Martha home. They walked down the hall and Martha paused for a bit when they came to the door that led to Kit's room.

"Did you want to go in?" Alf asked.

Martha shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea," she said.

They turned around and started to walk away.

"Mac," a voice called out.

Martha turned around and found Kim walking towards them. "I need to talk to you," he said.

Martha turned to look at Alf. "Why don't you go bring the car around and I'll meet you out the front soon," she suggested.

"Alright," Alf nodded and walked off; leaving Martha and Jack alone with Kim.

"Mac, I'm sorry about yelling at you before. You didn't deserve it," Kim apologised.

"You were right though; it is my fault," Martha said to him. Martha heard Jack sigh next to her. He thought that he'd talked her around; convinced her that it wasn't her fault.

"No, it wasn't your fault," Kim exclaimed. "Red would have been disgusted if she heard me talking to you like that. She would have kicked my ass. Look, there is no way that it was your fault; the only person to blame is that bastard who's stalking you. He's going to pay for what he's done," he said.

Martha nodded. "If they can catch him," she muttered.

"They will," Jack promised.

Martha looked back at Kim. "Do you forgive me?" Kim asked her.

"Of course," Martha nodded. "But you didn't do anything wrong anyway," she said as Kim pulled her into a hug. She hugged him tightly and then pulled away.

"I better go back to Kit. I want to be there when she wakes up," Kim started but then stopped and frowned. "If she wakes up," he trailed off.

"We'll leave you to it then," Jack said.

They all said a quick goodbye and Jack and Martha walked to the exit together. Just before they reached the door they stopped. "Do me a favour?" Martha asked him.

"Anything," Jack answered.

"Go and stay at your dads place tonight," Martha told him.

"Why?" Jack wanted to now.

"I doubt Kim will be going home tonight. I don't want you to be there alone. Jamie could turn up and he might hurt you. So go and stay at your dads," Martha said. "Please," she pleaded.

Jack nodded. "Alright," he agreed.

"Thank you," she smiled. She turned her head when she noticed her grandad pulling up out the front. "I better go," she told him and then walked off quickly.

Jack sighed and then walked off in the direction of his car. He'd keep his promise. He'd go and stay at his dads. If it made Martha happy; then he'd do it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kim sat on a chair next to Kit's bed. He held one of her hands in his own and caressed it softly. He ran his fingers across her palm; tracing tiny circles on it.

He looked up to her face and smiled. She looked beautiful even when she was asleep. He stroked her cheek and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"I love you," Kim said softly. "I love you so much," he kissed her hand.

He started to cry. "I need you to wake up Red. In need you to wake up so we can get married. It's not very far away now, and it's going to be the best day of your life. And then after that we can have babies; we can have a family and we can be happy," Kim began. "But I can't be happy without you. I'm nothing without you and I need you here with me," he cried.

"Please wake up," Kim exclaimed as a tear slid from his cheek and splashed onto her hand. "Please wake up," he repeated.

**_I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me  
_**

_**I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me.**_

_**Here With Me - Dido**_

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	26. Light Surrounding You

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE – **Light Surrounding You

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The next couple of days seemed to drag on really slowly. There was no change with Kit; she was still in a coma. And the police had yet to find something that could tell them where Jamie could be found.

Surprisingly Jamie hadn't made any contact with Martha. She had thought that he would have made an appearance. She thought that he probably would have wanted to gloat about what he'd done to Kit, or torment her a little more. But no; she hadn't heard from him. Not that it worried her. It made her life just a little easier to deal with when she wasn't putting up with him.

Martha had seen Jack only once since the other night at the hospital. It seemed as though he was actually abiding to her rules and staying away from her. And Martha liked it that way; if he stayed away, at least he was a bit safer.

Martha walked into the hospital and down the hall towards Kit's room. She usually went in a couple times during the day for a visit

As she was approaching she saw Kit's door open, and Jack and Kim walked out. "Hey," they all said when they reached each other.

Martha looked at Jack and then quickly looked away. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt shy around him. It was probably because she hadn't seen him much over the last two days. And there was also the fact that they had shared that tender moment in her hospital room the other day when she had cried in his arms. She tensed up a little bit and kept her eyes locked onto Kim.

"Where are you two heading?" she asked.

"We're going to the café to get something to eat. Did you want to come?" Kim answered.

Martha shook her head. "No, I actually just wanted to spend some time alone with Kit, if that's alright," she exclaimed.

"That's fine," Kim told her. "Right, we'll catch you later then," he said as he and Jack started to walk off.

Martha watched as they walked away. Jack then turned around to look at her. She was glad that he did. This could be the last time she saw his face for a very long time. She felt a sob catch in her throat and she turned away quickly. She pushed the door open and walked into the room.

Now it was time to say goodbye to Kit. Martha had thought about it a lot over the last couple of days, and she had finally decided that it would be best if she left Summer Bay. That way she would get Jamie away from the people she loved, and she wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha held onto Kit's hand tightly. She had tears streaming down her face.

"I know that if you were awake, you'd be telling me not to go. Actually, you'd be ordering me not to go," Martha started. "But I need to leave. I need to get Jamie away from here. I can't let him hurt anybody else. Look what he's done to you. He nearly took you away from me too. So I'm going, and nobody is going to be able to stop me. But I just needed to come and say goodbye before I left," she paused and started to cry again.

She gathered herself and calmed down a bit before starting again. "I'm so sorry that you had to get hurt; I know that it was my fault. Everyone keeps saying that it's not, but I know the truth. It is my fault," she began. "It's my fault that you may never wake up. And because of that you're family has been destroyed. Kim's an emotional wreck; I've taken away his fiancé. I'll never forgive myself," she cried.

Martha stood up and let go of Kit's hand. She then leant down and placed a soft kiss on her best friend's cheek. "I love you Kitty Kat," she said softly.

She then took one last look and walked from the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack walked up the stairs towards the apartment. He needed to see Martha. He couldn't stay away any longer. He'd stayed away for two days and that was hard enough. When he saw her at the hospital earlier, he just wanted to hug her and hold her.

Jack had to admit that something about Martha bugged him today. She had seemed different; distant. It was like she wanted to say something, but couldn't. And then when he and Kim had walked off, he had turned back around to look at her; she'd had this look on her face. He didn't know why but he didn't like it.

When he reached the top of the stairs he noticed that the front door was open. He walked in and looked around but there wasn't anybody there. He then heard a banging coming from one of the rooms; Martha's room to be exact.

He slowly made his way towards the room and was shocked by what he saw. There was a suitcase sitting on the bed and Martha was throwing all of her clothes into it. She looked up and gasped a little when she spotted Jack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. She'd stopped what she was doing and started to shift around uncomfortably on her feet.

"Looks like I've just interrupted something," Jack stated. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded to know.

Martha groaned and continued to throw more stuff into the bag. She tried to ignore him, but he walked up to her and spun her around so she would look at him.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked again.

"What does it look like?" Martha shot out.

"It looks like you're about to go somewhere," Jack answered.

"Well done. That's two points for you," Martha said sarcastically.

"Were you even going to tell me that you were leaving?" Jack questioned her.

"I wasn't planning on it," Martha shrugged and kept on with what she was doing.

"No," Jack shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. If you think that I'm just going to let you run away, then you're sadly mistaken," he exclaimed as he grabbed her hands and tried to stop her from packing her next bag. He then grabbed the bag and threw it across the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Martha snapped and attempted to move away from him.

"I'm pretty sure I made myself clear," Jack said. "You're not going," he told her again.

"You are not the boss of me," Martha cried. "Now let me go," she said as she snatched her arms away.

"I'm not going to let you run away from this Martha," Jack yelled. "You cannot let him rule your life like this. You need to stop running, and you need to face this," he said.

"I can't let him hurt anyone else Jack," Martha yelled back at him.

"Okay, fine," Jack exclaimed. "But what about us? What about me? Are you willing to just throw it all away?" he fired off questions.

"This is so typical. Always thinking about yourself," Martha scoffed. "When are you going to get it through your head Jack? There is no 'us'. We are not together and we probably never will be," she said.

"No, we never will be if you just run away," Jack pointed out.

Martha sighed and sat herself down on the bed. "Why are you doing this? Stop making it harder than it already is," she cried.

Jack sat down next to her and took her hand. "I don't want you to go," he exclaimed.

Martha pulled her hand away. "Please, will you just go away," she sobbed.

"You don't want me to go away," Jack shook his head.

Martha laughed a little through her tears. "You are so up yourself," she smiled.

"I know," Jack grinned. "Now, please, can we sit down and talk about this. You need to really think before you get up and just leave. A lot of people are going to be upset when they find out you're gone. And what about Kit; she'll be distraught if she wakes up and you're not here anymore," he explained.

Martha nodded. "Fine, we'll talk," she agreed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kim was sitting in with Kit again; holding her hand. This time Beth was with him. She'd just brought in a bunch of fresh flowers. Lily's; they were Kit's favourite.

"She looks so peaceful, doesn't she?" Beth said.

"Like an angel," Kim exclaimed.

Beth smiled. "I'm really glad that Kit found you. The two of you are perfect together, and I'm happy that you're a part of our family," she told Kim.

Kim smiled back at Beth. "Thank you, that rea….," he started to say, but stopped when he thought he felt his hand being squeezed. "Kit," he sat up quickly.

"What is it?" Beth asked as she moved forward.

"She just squeezed my hand," Kim said. He looked down into her face. He could see her eyelids fluttering. "She's waking up," he said; his voice full of excitement.

"Oh my god," Beth cried.

"Red, can you hear me?" Kim asked.

"Mac," Kit groaned.

"No, it's me, Kim," Kim smiled down at her.

Kit's eyes flicked open. "Kim," she breathed out. "What happened? Where's Mac?" she asked.

"I'll get Flynn," Beth exclaimed and ran from the room.

"Kim," Kit gasped again.

"Its okay baby," Kim cried as he leant down and kissed and hugged her. "I'm here. You're safe now," he told her.

Kit smiled up him. "I love you," she croaked.

"I love you too," Kim kissed her again.

**_I see you by the water  
Your toes dipped in the sand  
I thought that it was over  
I thought you'd understand  
But the feeling is returning  
Though time has made us change  
And I understand if you don't  
Wanna talk to me about it tonight  
Tonight _**

Cause I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new

Time was overtaking me  
And I guess I was confused  
They were all inviting me  
But I wish I had refused  
'Cause I've been there before  
And I've seen it all  
And I believe in you

And if you never had my heart  
I would've never called you back  
At the start that night  
So I want you to know

That I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new  
Cause I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of what you're turning into

_**Light Surrounding You - Evermore**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	27. Run

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX – **Run

Martha and Jack were still sitting in on Martha's bed. They'd been talking about Martha's plans to leave the bay. Jack was telling her over and over that she didn't have to go, and more importantly; he didn't want her to leave.

"You need to stay here, where people can protect you," Jack said to her. "If you leave, you're going to be alone. And if you're alone then Jamie could do anything to you. You'll be as vulnerable as ever if you're by yourself," he explained.

Martha sighed. "Yeah, maybe. But if I leave, then Jamie will leave too. That way nobody else will get hurt. After what happened to Kit; I can't let that happen again. I won't," she told Jack.

Jack groaned and stood up. He started to pace back and forth across the room. To Martha, it seemed as though he was thinking hard about something. He stopped and then walked back over to her and sat down next to her again.

"If you want to leave, fine, you can," Jack started. "But I'll be going with you," he exclaimed.

Martha went silent. She was surprised at the fact that he would want to go with her. She'd love for him to go with her, but as much as she wanted it; she couldn't let him do that. He had too much going for him in Summer Bay. Plus, the reason she was leaving was so that he wouldn't get hurt. And if he went with her, he'd still be in danger.

"You can't come with me," Martha told him. "The reason I'm leaving is so that you don't get hurt. The further Jamie is away from you; the better," she continued.

"I don't care about my safety. I care about yours," Jack pointed out.

"Well you shouldn't Jack. You should be worrying about yourself," Martha sighed. "Besides, you can't leave the bay; you've got your job and your family here," she added.

"Can you please just leave it for a bit? Give yourself some more time to think about it. Don't jump into this," Jack pleaded.

"I don't….," Martha started but was cut off by the shrill ring of a phone.

Jack sat up and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hello," he answered. Martha turned away while Jack spoke. "Oh my god, that's great," she heard him exclaim.

He quickly hung up the phone and turned around to face Martha. He had a smile on his face. "What is it?" Martha asked.

"Great news; Kit's awake," Jack answered.

Martha jumped up in excitement. "Really?" she cried.

"Yep," Jack nodded.

"Let's go then," Martha grabbed hold of Jack's hand and pulled him from the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha barged into Kit's room with out even knocking. Kim, Beth and Tony were sitting around the bed, and they were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Kit," Martha cried and she threw her arms around her best friend. They held on tightly for a few moments until they heard a slight coughing from behind them. Martha pulled away and looked behind her to see Jack. She'd forgotten that he was right behind her.

"Do you mind if I give my sister a quick hug?" Jack laughed. "Or do you want to hog her all to yourself?"

"Sorry," Martha blushed a little and moved away.

Jack gave Kit a quick hug and then moved away; sitting on a spare chair.

Tony then stood up and took Beth's hand. "Why don't you and I go and grab a coffee from the café. Leave this lot alone for a while," he suggested. Beth nodded in agreement and followed Tony from the room.

Martha smiled and sat down next to Kit. "I'm so glad you're awake. I missed you," she said to her.

"Sorry," Kit exclaimed. "I'll try not to get stabbed again," she joked.

Martha's smile turned into a frown. "I am so sorry that this happened to you. I take full responsibility; it was my fault. I'll never forgive myself for letting you get hurt," she told Kit.

"Hey, don't say that," Kit started to frown herself, as she took Martha's hand in her own. "It's not your fault. You weren't the one who did this. It was that nutcase who did this. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself ever again. You done nothing wrong," she said.

"I might not have been the one who stabbed you, but I was the one who led him here. If I had of stayed away then this wouldn't have happened," Martha explained.

"Yeah, and that's why she's decided to leave town," Jack moved himself into the conversation.

"What?" Kit cried as she snapped her gaze onto Martha. "You can't leave Mac. I won't let you," she said.

"Yeah, you can't just leave," Kim said to her.

Martha glared at Jack. "Thanks a lot. You did that on purpose you jerk," she exclaimed.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I did. But only because I'm hoping that you may actually listen to Kit. You sure as hell won't listen to me," he pointed out.

Martha just shook her head and turned back around to face Kit. "I just think it would be better if I left. I need to get Jamie away from here. I can't let him hurt anybody else," she told Kit.

"Who's going to protect you when you're out there by yourself?" Kit asked.

"That's what I said," Jack muttered.

Martha looked back over at him. "Shut up," she snapped at him.

"You might as well just send an invitation to Jamie saying 'hey, I'm all alone, come and get me'," Kit said sarcastically. "You'd have to be nuts if you think you're better off not being here. Besides, you promised me that you'd never leave again," she said.

"Kit, I ne…..," Martha began but Kit stopped her.

"No," Kit shook her head. "I'm getting married soon, and I'd really like my best friend to be there. It wouldn't be right if you weren't there," she started to get upset.

"Okay, okay," Martha tried to calm her. "Just don't get upset alright. Man, it really sucks that you've just guilt tripped me into staying. And the fact that it's actually worked annoys me even more," she exclaimed.

Kit grinned. "So you're staying?" she asked.

"Yes," Martha groaned.

"Good, I'm glad," Kit hugged her.

"Luckily Jack mentioned it to you," Kim said to Kit. "Other wise, Mac may have left without even telling us," he added.

Martha looked back at Jack. She noticed the stupid smile on his face. "You're dead," she exclaimed.

"Looking forward to it," Jack laughed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack sat in with Kit and Kim for about an hour. School had finished so Matilda and Lucas had just arrived and Robbie and Tasha were there now too. The room was getting crowded, so Martha and Jack decided to leave.

They'd driven over in Martha's car, so she had to drive him home. They both got into the car and sat in silence for a few moments. Martha was just about to start the car when Jack started to speak.

"So, you're not going to run away then?" he asked.

"I was never going to run away," Martha glared at him. "I was leaving town so I could protect my friends and family from an insane person," she pointed out.

"Well, looks like you're not going now," Jack said smartly. "Kit put on the water works and you gave in. Maybe I should have cried earlier when I was begging for you to stay," he smirked.

Martha laughed. "I probably would have laughed at you and called you a wuss," she told him.

"Gee thanks," Jack said sarcastically. "Okay, so onto the important stuff; you said inside before that I was dead. How do you intend on killing me? You could probably beat the crap out of me. Break a few bones to start with. I've seen you do it before, so you should find it to be pretty easy," he smiled.

"Don't tempt me," Martha smiled back at him.

"Or maybe you could use the gun that you're probably still got hidden in this car somewhere," Jack turned serious.

Martha smirked. "As soon as I found out that you knew about the gun; I moved it. I couldn't afford to have you snooping around in my car looking for it, could I?" she said to Jack.

"Very good, you know me well," Jack nodded. "But hey, be careful with it. You'd more than likely hurt yourself with it instead," he added.

"Well, maybe you should teach me how to use it properly then," Martha suggested.

"I could get into trouble," Jack sighed.

"Gee, I thought you would have done anything if meant that you got to spend time with me," Martha teased him. "Let's be honest, as soon as I drop you off, that's it; no more hanging out. Things have to go back to the way they were when you had to stay away from me. But if there was a good enough reason for us to spend time together, then maybe…….," she trailed off.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Martha said innocently.

"If you agree to never leave town in the middle of the night or run off without letting anyone know, then I'll show you how to use the gun," Jack chucked in a bribe of his own.

"Deal," Martha grinned as she shook his hand.

**_Are these times contagious  
I've never been this bored before  
Is this the prize I've waited for?  
Now as the hours passing  
There's nothing left here to insure  
I long to find the messenger. _**

Have I got a long way to run  
Have I got a long way to run  
Yeah, I run

Is there a cure among us?  
From this processed sanity?  
I weaken with each voice that sings  
In this world of purchase  
I'm gonna buy back memories  
To awaken some old qualities

Have I got a long way to run  
Have I got a long way to run  
Yeah, I run.  
Yeah, I run.

Have I got a long way?  
Have I got a long way?  
Have I got a long way to run?  
Have I got a long way to run?

_**Run - Collective Soul**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	28. Falling

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN - **Falling

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"I really don't like the idea of you going out to the middle of whoop whoop and shooting a gun around," Kit frowned at Martha.

Martha sighed. "I'll have Jack with me. We're not going to do anything stupid. He's just going to show me a few things, like aiming and all that crap. Stop worrying," she told Kit.

Martha had decided to drop into the hospital and visit Kit, before she met up with Jack. He was taking her somewhere where he could show her how to use the gun. Jack hated the idea of her having a gun, but Martha had practically bribed him into showing her.

Truthfully, she didn't really need his help. She wasn't stupid; she already knew how to use it. She'd grown up with guns on the farm and her dad and brothers had taken her hunting many times. Of course they used a shot gun for that, but she'd used a hand gun before too. After Jamie had first assaulted her; her father had gone out and brought a hand gun. He'd shown her how to use it. He showed her how to protect herself.

But Jack didn't need to know that. Martha was using it as an excuse just to spend time with him

"Just make sure you don't shoot somebody by accident. And when I say somebody, I mean you or Jack," Kit said.

Martha smiled. "I won't, I promise," she exclaimed.

"Say it," Kit grinned.

"No way. What are we fourteen again?" Martha laughed.

"Come on. Do it for you best friend who's lying in a hospital bed with a hole in her guts," Kit urged.

"Alright, I'll say it," Martha rolled her eyes. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a thousand pins in my eye," she recited as she held her hand over her heart.

"Now wasn't that just so much fun?" Kit laughed.

"Oh yeah, tons," Martha said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes again before looking back at Kit. "So, when do you think you'll be getting out?" she asked Kit; turning the conversation serious.

"Flynn said I could probably go home in a couple days. I wish I could go now; I hate this place," Kit answered.

Martha nodded in agreement. "It's too white for my liking," she exclaimed.

Martha went to speak again but stopped when she noticed Kit scrunch her face up. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kit nodded. "My wound is just driving me nuts at the moment. Every time I move; it hurts," she explained. Kit then took a quick look at her watch. "It's nearly ten am so the nurse should be around with my pain killers soon," she sighed in relief.

"Ten am. Crap, I'm supposed to be meeting Jack like….. right now," Martha jumped up in a hurry. She leant down and gave Kit a quick hug. "I'll come back for a visit tonight. And I'll bring you some of Irene's homemade cheesecake from the diner," she promised.

"Alright, see ya later," Kit called out as Martha ran from the room. Once Kit was alone she started to laugh. "Shooting lessons my ass," she scoffed. "She just wants to hang out with Jack," she said out loud.

"Talking to yourself again," a voice laughed from the door. "Those drugs the nurses are feeding you must be pretty strong".

Kit looked up and smiled at her fiancé as he walked through the door. "Do you have a problem with your future wife being a bit crazy?" she laughed.

Kim leant down and kissed her on the lips. "No way, I like my women crazy," he teased.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack decided to take Martha to a licensed outdoor shooting range that was situated on an old farm out the back of Yabbie Creek. He didn't think it was a good idea if he just took her out the bush somewhere. Knowing their luck, they probably would have ended up shooting someone by accident.

So Jack had asked a couple of the blokes from work where they went for target practice and they'd told him about the shooting range at the old farm. He'd even told McGrath what he was doing. Surprisingly, he was okay with it. The place was licensed and Martha had a gun license, so what they were doing was legal. They weren't breaking any laws.

They'd been at the shooting range for about twenty minutes now, and from what Jack could see; Martha could handle a gun pretty well.

"You're actually a pretty good aim," Jack exclaimed after Martha had fired another shot at the bulls' eye across the paddock.

"I have a good eye," Martha smirked.

Jack chuckled. "You are such a little liar," he pointed his finger at her. "You've done this before haven't you?" he asked her.

Martha shrugged. "Of course not; why would I lie?" she smiled innocently.

"Maybe you're the one who'd do anything if meant that you got to spend time with me," Jack teased.

"Please," Martha scoffed. "Like I said the other day; you're so up yourself," she laughed at him.

"Whatever you reckon," Jack muttered to himself.

Martha kept smiling at him. "Now why don't you stop being a sooky lala and come over closer to me. Show me if I'm holding this thing right," she waved the gun around a little. "And if you're lucky I might let you cop a feel," she teased.

"I've heard that one before," Jack mumbled as he stepped up behind her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You want a burger with the lot?" Kim asked as he got up from the chair beside Kit's hospital bed.

"Oh yeah," Kit sighed happily.

Kim was going to head over to the little cafe across the road from the hospital and get them some lunch. Kit was sick of eating the crap that was served at the hospital, so she'd convinced Kim to sneak some food in for her. She was hanging for a burger and chips.

"Okay, I'll be back in about twenty," Kim kissed Kit quickly before leaving the room.

He'd been gone for about twenty seconds when she heard the door opening again. "Forget something?" Kit asked; not even bothering to turn and look at who it was. She immediately thought it was Kim. "You need some money?"

"Ah, no," a deep voice answered.

Kit knew straight away that it wasn't Kim. But the voice did seem familiar to her. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a few years. She snapped her gaze up to look at him.

"Seth," she gasped.

Seth smiled down at her. "Hey Kit. You look surprised to see me," he laughed.

Kit just kept looking at him. She was shocked. "Um, that's because I am," she managed to say. "I haven't seen you in like………," she started.

"Four years," Seth finished the sentence for her.

Kit just nodded. She started to take in his appearance. She had to admit; he looked good. Seth had been her first serious boyfriend. They had dated for about a year when she was seventeen. She had even thought that she loved him. He treated her really well; unlike the other guys she had dated in her teen years. But then one day he just left Summer Bay. She'd never heard from him again. He broke her heart.

"What are you doing here?" Kit finally asked.

"I arrived this morning. I'm visiting my dad, and I heard from that busy body Colleen; the one at the diner, that you were in hospital," Seth answered. "I came as soon as I heard. I had to see if you were okay," he said.

"Well, I'm fine. So you can go now," Kit brushed him off.

Seth quickly sat down on the chair that had been vacated by Kim just a few minutes earlier. "I just want to talk," he told Kit. "Please," he pleaded.

Kit sighed. "Fine," she exclaimed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack were sitting in the paddock; watching the few other people who were at the shooting range practicing their aim.

"So, today has been fun," Martha exclaimed as she played with some grass.

"Fun," Jack scoffed. "Fun for a criminal maybe," he laughed.

"You know what I mean," Martha poked her tongue out at him.

"Oh, so you're admitting now that you just wanted to spend time with me?" Jack teased her.

"Maybe," Martha smiled.

Jack grinned and moved closer to her. "We could make it even more fun," he said huskily.

Martha turned her face to look at him. "Why don't you show me what you mean," she flirted.

Jack raised his eyebrows. To him that sounded like an invitation. He moved forward and softly brushed his lips across Martha's. Martha rested a hand on his shoulder and started to kiss him back. Just as Jack started to pry her lips open with his tongue, she pulled away.

"Sorry, we can't," she said as she jumped up. "I shouldn't have let that happen. I let my guard down. I'm sorry," Martha ranted.

Jack tried not to show his disappointment. "It's okay. I understand," he smiled.

"We should probably head off now," Martha then suggested and quickly started to walk away.

"But I haven't had the chance to cop a feel yet," Jack yelled out as he ran behind her.

**_See it in your eyes, it's not the way I feel inside  
And I wonder why it has to be this way now  
I don't know what's real, oh won't you tell me how you feel  
You can live your life, everybody wants to say goodbye _**

And I wonder why, why I'm fallin  
And I wonder why I'm off the ground  
Don't you ask me why, I'm letting go of my hands  
Cause I'm fallin

If you could only see all the things bettin for it  
And the answers that I need, and everybody's tellin me  
I don't know what's real, oh won't you tell me how you feel  
You can live your life, everybody wants to say goodbye

And I wonder why, why I'm fallin  
And I wonder why I'm off the ground  
Don't you ask me why, I'm letting go of my hands  
Cause I'm fallin

_**Falling - Candice Alley**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW  
_**


	29. Just Friends

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT – **Just Friends

Kit looked over at Seth. They'd just spoken a little about her accident, but Kit wanted to get to the important stuff.

Seth looked back at her and smiled. "You look really good," he told her.

Kit frowned and ignored the compliment. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"In Queensland with my mum," Seth answered.

Kit shook her head in disbelief. "So you left Summer Bay to go and live with a woman who abandoned you and your father when you were only ten years old," Kit said.

Seth sighed. "She offered me a really good job with really good money; I couldn't say no," he started. "Besides, I was getting into too much trouble here. If I stayed I probably would have ended up in prison or something. I needed to sort out my life," he finished.

"I turned out okay. So did Mac. We didn't turn into out of control criminals," Kit said.

"I just had to get away," Seth said again.

"You know what hurt the most? It was the fact that you didn't even tell me that you were going. You just left and you didn't even say goodbye," Kit pointed out.

Seth grabbed a hold of Kit's hand and held it tightly. "I loved you. Don't ever think that I didn't. Leaving you was really hard, but I knew that if I saw you one last time, I wouldn't have gone," he explained.

Kit shrugged. "Well, it doesn't really matter anymore, does it? It's been four years; I'm over it. I didn't let it get to me. And it's not like my life was ruined," she said to Seth.

"It does matter. I hurt you, and I want to make it up to you," Seth began. "I still love you Kit. I never stopped. You were always in the back of my mind; I always thought about you. We can try again, and this time I won't hurt you," he added.

Kit looked at him in surprise. He wanted her back. She went to speak, but was interrupted when the door opened. She quickly pulled her hand out from Seth's grasp.

"I'm back," Kim smiled as he entered the room. But that smile soon turned into a frown. "Seth?" he asked.

Seth smiled and stood up. "Kimberly Hyde. Long time, no see," he smirked.

"Not long enough apparently," Kim exclaimed.

Seth laughed. "So what are you doing here? Last time I checked the two of you weren't exactly friends. In fact, you and Kit hated each others guts," he said.

"We're not friends," Kim told Seth.

Seth then went to speak again, but Kim cut him off. "She's my Fiancé," he said with a smirk of his own.

Seth stood on the spot; stunned. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked and then looked down at Kit.

"Ah, yeah, Kim and I are engaged. The weddings only a month away actually," Kit smiled lightly as she waved her hand at him; showing the engagement ring. She then broke eye contact. She felt weird for some reason.

Seth coughed a bit. "Oh right, well I guess a congratulations are in order then," he smiled; trying to cover up his frown. "Who would have thought that two people who hated each other as much as the two of you, would have gotten together," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well things change," Kim stated as he sat down on the chair next to Kit's bed; placing their lunch on the table.

"Yeah, they do," Seth muttered. "Well, I should probably get out of your way. It looks as though you're about to have lunch. So I guess I'll see you around," he said as he opened the door.

"Bye," Kim and Kit said as he left the room.

Once they were alone, Kim turned to face Kit. "What was he doing here?" he asked; clearly unimpressed.

"He's in town visiting his dad, and he heard from Colleen that I was in hospital. So he popped in to say hi," Kit answered.

"Right," Kim mumbled.

"Can we eat, coz I am famished," Kit smiled; trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Kim nodded.

Kit could tell that Kim was upset. She knew that he never liked Seth much, and now he had another reason to hate him even more.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha looked at Kit in shock. "Seth was here? Wow," she exclaimed. Martha remembered how Kit had felt about Seth. He was her first love.

"I couldn't believe it either. I was so surprised. I looked up and he was just standing there," Kit said to Martha.

She then started to explain to Martha about where Seth had been these last few years and what he had been doing.

"So, what did he want? What's he doing back here?" Martha asked.

Kit groaned. "He says he still loves me and he wants another chance. He wants to make it up to me," she answered.

"Wait. What? He knows about Kim, doesn't he?" Martha wanted to know.

"He didn't find out about Kim until after he said he wanted me back. He was pretty shocked. The last time he was here, Kim and I hated each others guts," Kit explained.

"Did you tell him to get stuffed? He can't just come here and expect you to drop everything," Martha said.

Kit went quiet; turning her gaze away from Martha. Martha looked at Kit in disbelief. "You told him to get stuffed, right?" she asked again.

"I didn't really get the chance to because Kim arrived," Kit shrugged. She paused for a bit before speaking again. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to think," she cried.

"Kit, you're engaged to Kim. You do love him, don't you?" Martha questioned.

Kit nodded. "Of course I love Kim. But seeing Seth again; it brought back so many feelings. He looked really good too," she said.

"Well, I have just one thing to say," Martha started. "Figure out what you want, and do it soon. Kim's a great guy and I'd hate to see him get hurt," she exclaimed.

Kit sighed. "I already know what I want. I want Kim. I love him and there's no doubt about it," she told Martha.

Martha just nodded. For Kim's sake, she hoped Kit was telling the truth.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

When Kim got home he went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He went and sat down on the couch; where Jack was already sitting with a beer of his own.

Kim took a big gulp and then let out a loud sigh of frustration.

Jack turned to look at him. "So, Seth's back in town," he stated.

"Who told you?" Kim asked Jack.

"Martha text me and told me," Jack answered him. "You want to talk about it?" he then asked.

"Nope," Kim shook his head. "Why would I want to talk about him?"

"Fair enough," Jack muttered.

Kim sighed again before speaking. "I don't like him. He wants Kit back; I just know it," he shot out.

Jack smiled lightly. "I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it," he pointed out.

"I changed my mind," Kim told him. "So, do you think she'll go back to him?" he questioned Jack.

"You don't even know if he wants her back. He probably just wanted to drop in and say hi to an old friend," Jack said to him.

Kim groaned. "They were more than friends Jack. They were together and now Kit's probably going to get back with him. I remember how close they used to be. Don't you remember how quiet she was after he first left?" he ranted. "I'd throw an insult at her and she wouldn't even retaliate; that's how upset she was. And now he's back, and she'll probably remember the feelings that she used to have for him," he continued.

"Mate, Kit loves you. She's not going to leave you," Jack tried to reassure Kim. "The two of you are getting married in a month. Nobody is going to come between you. Trust me," he smiled.

"I hope you're right," Kim exclaimed.

He had such a bad feeling about all this. Kit had been acting so strange after Seth left her hospital room. She was quiet and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

_**I saw you there last night  
Standing in the dark  
You were acting so in love  
With your hand upon his heart  
**_

**_But you were just friends  
At least that's what you said  
Now I know better, from his fingers in your hair  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one  
_**

_**I've had other options too  
But all I want is you  
Girl, your body fits me like a glove  
And you showered me with words of love  
**_

_**While you were just friends  
At least that's what you said  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one  
**_

_**Just Friends – Gavin DeGraw**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	30. Nothing In This World

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE – **Nothing In This World

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Martha leant against the fence out the front of the diner; looking down at the beach. There were people everywhere; families, surfers and young teenagers who were happy because it was the weekend and that they wouldn't have to go to school.

Martha remembered back to the days when she a young teenage girl and life was carefree. She and Kit had fun; they did what they wanted and when they wanted. But now, life was so different. Martha now spent her life looking over her shoulder and trying her hardest to stay alive.

Martha let out a loud sigh and started walking towards the beach.

"Hey," a voice suddenly said from beside her.

Martha looked up and found Jack walking along with her. "Hey," she said back; feeling slightly uneasy. They were out in public area; meaning Jamie could see them. "We probably shouldn't be talking here," she told him.

Jack sighed. "Jamie won't do anything to us while we're out in public," he said to Martha.

"He attacked Kit out in public," Martha pointed out.

"Yeah, but you said that there was hardly anyone around at the time," Jack added.

"Whatever," Martha muttered.

Jack frowned. "Look, I didn't come over to you so we could start an argument. I wanted to ask you about Seth. Kim is totally paranoid and thinks Kit's going to leave him," he started. "I think we all remember how much Kit cared about Seth. Do you think there's any chance that Kit would go back to him?" Jack asked Martha.

"Kit loves Kim," Martha answered. "Seth really hurt her; I doubt she'd risk that happening again. But the truth is; Seth does want Kit back. He asked her for another chance, but I don't think Kim has anything to worry about. Kit told me that she loves him. She won't go back to Seth," she explained.

"Are you sure?" Jack was wary.

"I'm sure," Martha nodded, trying to convince him but also trying to convince herself. She honestly didn't know what was going on in Kit's head.

"Alright. Well I shou….," Jack started but paused in mid sentence.

Martha noticed him looking off into the distance. "What's wrong?" she asked as she looked off into the same direction as Jack. That's when she saw him. Jamie. "Oh my god," she gasped.

Jamie was standing across the road watching them. He even gave them a little wave. "That's it," Jack growled as he took off towards Jamie.

As soon as Jamie saw Jack heading towards him; he took off and disappeared into the bush. But Jack kept going. He wanted to catch him.

"No, stop," Martha yelled as she grabbed onto Jack's arm. "Leave him," she said.

Jack spun around to look at her. "What? I might be able to catch him," he said to Martha.

"You actually think I'll let you go off after him by yourself? Don't be stupid," Martha shook her head.

"You're right," Jack sighed. "The boss would kill me if I went off by myself," he pointed out.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Martha spoke again. "Now you know why it's not a good idea for us to hang out together in public. He could be anywhere watching us," she said. "So I'm gonna go now," she then added before walking off.

Jack didn't even try to stop her. He knew it would be pointless. She wouldn't listen to him anyway.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit was flicking through a magazine when she heard a soft tap at the door. She looked up at the same time as Seth walked in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hello to you too," Seth smiled.

Kit groaned. "I'm serious, you shouldn't be here. If Kim sees you, he'll flip," she said. "Now I want you to go," she then ordered.

Seth frowned. "Kim Hyde. I can't believe you are engaged to that pretty boy," he started. "You and I both know that he's not the right guy for you. I'm the right guy for you," Seth told Kit.

Kit shook her head. "You're wrong. Kim is the perfect guy for me," she glared at Seth. "He treats me like no other guy has before. He treats me with respect. He loves me and he would never do anything to hurt me," she explained.

Seth laughed lightly. "You could have a better life with me. I have a great job and I earn great money. You could move to Queensland with me and we could have an amazing life," he tried to convince her.

Kit was getting angry. How dare he? "I already have an amazing life here. I have my family and friends. And most important; I have Kim. I don't need lots of money to be happy. And if you think that I'm going to leave him for you, then you must be crazy," she glared at Seth. "Now I want you to go," she snapped.

Seth nodded and stood up. "I'll be in town for another week, so you've still got time to think about it. I'm not going to give up on you Kit," he exclaimed. He then walked to the door and left.

Kit groaned and rested her head in her hands. Why was this happening to her? Why did things have to be so confusing and complicated?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Jack was walking across the car park towards his car. He'd just been at the diner having a late lunch with his father and brother. As he neared his car he noticed somebody standing by it; waiting for him. He realised that it was Jamie.

"Hey Jack. How's it going mate?" Jamie said cheerfully as Jack approached.

Jack glared at him. "What do you want?" he asked.

Jamie laughed. "I thought we could just have a little chat about Martha," he answered.

It was Jack's turn to laugh. "Right. And then what? You pull out a knife and stab me?" he said.

Jamie shook his head. "That girl was being a total pain in my ass. I had to get her to shut up," he smirked.

"You're going to get caught," Jack exclaimed. "I'm going to make sure that you go down for what you've done. I'm not going to let you hurt Martha anymore," he said to Jamie.

"That's sweet," Jamie said sarcastically. "You love her don't you? Too bad the two of you will never be together," he laughed.

"Martha and I will be together one day and there is nothing you can do to stop that," Jack started. "Now why don't you just do the right thing and give yourself up. We can get in my car and go to the station right now," he said calmly.

Jamie shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't particularly feel like going to jail. Besides, Martha's out here. I can't leave her," he said to Jack.

"Well, I have no choice but to take you in anyway," Jack exclaimed as he moved towards Jamie.

But before Jack got a chance to grab him, Jamie had moved away from his grasp. "Seeya later Jack," he smirked.

He then took off across the road. Jack tried to follow him but as he went to cross the road a car come flying towards him and he had to move back so he wouldn't get hit. By the time the car had passed, Jamie had disappeared.

"Dammit," Jack swore.

He'd managed to screw up and once again that bastard had gotten away. But that didn't mean that Jack was going to give up.

**_Pressing you face on a tear colored glass_**

_**Washing my name from your mouth as you pass**_

_**You talk to me, but the words seem to disappear**_

_**Cause there's nothing in this world**_

_**That'll stop me fighting for you**_

_**Nothing in this world**_

_**That'll keep me away**_

_**There is nothing in this world**_

_**That'll stop me fighting for your love**_

_**I might have told you how much you have meant to me **_

_**(Don't be alarmed if I tell you how I feel)**_

_**You found adventures in places I couldn't see**_

_**(I could have been there if only I showed you)**_

_**I fall for you, in this place just to be with you**_

_**Cause there's nothing in this world**_

_**That'll stop me fighting for you**_

_**Nothing in this world**_

_**That'll keep me away**_

_**There is nothing in this world**_

_**That'll stop me fighting for your love**_

_**Nothing In This World - Taxi Ride**_

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. 2's Company

**CHAPTER THIRTY – **2's Company

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"I bet it feels great to finally be home," Martha said as she sat down next to Kit on the couch.

Kit nodded. "Yeah, it does. I love my bed; I was lost without it," she smiled.

"No doubt you were lost without Kim too," Martha exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kit tried to smile.

Martha frowned. Kit was acting strange and she didn't like it. And she knew what the problem was too. "Let me guess; Seth's been hounding you again?" she asked.

"No," Kit shook her head and then sighed. "Kinda. He's trying his hardest to get me to move to Queensland with him. He doesn't think Kim is the right guy for me," she explained.

Martha scoffed. "And he is? Please, he's nothing compared to Kim," she laughed. "Just tell him to get lost. The longer he hangs around the worse things will get between you and Kim. Kim's already worried. He keeps asking questions about you and Seth," Martha told Kit.

Kit stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Kim doesn't need to worry," she sighed.

"Kim has every right to be worried," Martha groaned. "And honestly; I'm worried too. You keep saying that you love Kim, but I'm not seeing it. You're too busy worrying about Seth, and I'm starting to question whether or not you're telling the truth when you say that you don't want to be with him," she snapped.

Kit turned around and glared at Martha. "How dare you stand there and question my love for Kim," she snapped back. "If I say that I love him, then I mean it. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about your own love life. If anyone's screwing around with people's feelings, then it's you. If you don't hurry up and decide what you want, then Jack's going to go elsewhere. You can't expect him to wait around forever," she continued to rant.

Martha jumped up quickly and headed for the door. How dare she speak to her like that? "You know what? You're right; I shouldn't be worrying about your relationships. Have fun sorting it on your own," she told Kit as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Martha stormed towards her car. She was fuming. Kit didn't realise how lucky she was. Martha would do anything if it meant she could have the life that Kit had. She'd do anything if it meant that she and Jack could be happy together. Kit had something great, and it looked as though she was about to throw it all away for some loser who had already left her and broke her heart once before.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kim was heading towards the diner. He'd agreed to meet his father there for lunch. They hadn't spent much time together lately, so they'd planned to meet up today and do something together.

He was just about to walk inside when he spotted Seth sitting at one of the outside tables. Kim felt anger surge through his body. He hated that guy with a passion. Why couldn't he just get out of town and leave him and Kit alone?

Kim strode over towards him. "Hey," he said as he stood in front of him.

Seth looked up and smirked. "Hello Kimberly. What is it that you want?" he asked as he looked back down at the newspaper he was reading.

"I want you to leave Kit alone. She's with me now, so why don't you just get out of here. You're not wanted around here, so I'd really appreciate it if you got out of our faces," Kim snarled at him.

Seth looked back up at Kim and laughed. "Yeah, you may be with Kit right now. But not for much longer," he started. "She'll come to her senses and realise I'm the one she wants to be with. I have so much more to offer than you ever will. Kit can do so much better than this stupid little town and some pretty boy surfer," he exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch," Kim snarled as he latched onto Seth's shirt and pulled him from his chair. He raised his fist and went to take a swing, but was stopped when he was snatched away.

"Kim, stop it," Barry yelled at his son. "That's enough," he snapped as he pushed the two young men apart.

"Listen to daddy," Seth smirked at Kim.

"Stay away from Kit," Kim snarled again as he pointed a finger at Seth.

"I think I'll let Kit make that decision," Seth laughed as he walked away.

Kim turned around to face his father. "Don't start," he exclaimed as he pushed passed Barry.

"What was that about?" Barry demanded to know as chased after Kim.

Kim stopped and spun around to face Barry. "He wants Kit back," he stated.

Barry sighed. "And you think fists are going to sort it out? Son, Kit isn't some prize to be won," he told Kim.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Kim snapped. "I can't just let him take her away from me," he said.

"Kit's a smart girl. She'll make the right decision," Barry pointed out.

Kim scoffed. "Yeah, but am I that right decision?" he said.

"Come on. Come and have some lunch. You need to calm down a bit," Barry insisted. "I can't have you going home to Kit in this state. Knowing you; you'd say something that you'd regret later," he added and he dragged Kim into the diner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was sitting down on the beach. She was deep in thought. She had been thinking a lot about what Kit said. Kit was right in some ways. If she kept pushing Jack away, then one day she'd probably wake up and find that he had moved on. She couldn't expect him to wait around forever.

But she was still scared. She couldn't, she didn't know how to let him in. So instead she just kept pushing him away. Maybe the best thing to do was to just end it all for good. She'd have to put a stop to all contact. It would be best if they didn't speak at all anymore.

Sure it would hurt, but she had to let him move on with his life; a life that she couldn't be apart of.

"What are doing here all by your lonesome," a voice laughed from behind her.

Martha tensed up. She hated his voice. It frightened her. She jumped up quickly and spun around to face him. Jamie.

"Go away," she said to him.

Jamie laughed again. "You looked lonely. I thought I'd keep you company," he said.

"I'd rather jump of a cliff then have you as company," Martha spat out.

Jamie smirked. "You shouldn't speak to me like that. I know you hate it when I get angry, so why do you keep trying your hardest to make me angry?" he asked.

Martha shook her head and started to walk off. She needed to get away from him.

"Where are you going? Let me guess; that copper lover of yours," Jamie snarled.

Martha turned and glared back at Jamie. "You don't have to worry about Jack anymore. So you can leave him alone," she started to explain. "I'm letting him go. I'm not going to have anything to do with him anymore. I'm sure that will make you happy," she snapped.

Jamie nodded. "Very happy. I won't have to worry about his hands being all over you. I hate other men touching my woman," he exclaimed.

Martha shivered in disgust. Being referred to 'as his woman', made her feel sick. She'd never be his. And she'd tell him again, just for good measure.

"I'm not you woman and I never will be. So get it through your thick head," she growled at him; feeling a little confident. She then spun around again and ran off.

"See ya around sweetheart," Jamie called out. He then chuckled a bit and walked off in the other direction.

He couldn't believe how easy it was to get to her out in public. She always seemed to be alone and there was never anyone watching her or making sure she was safe. The people in this town were complete morons.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You need to get out of here," Kit snapped when she saw Seth standing at her front door.

"Don't worry. I know that Kim's not here. I saw him down at the diner before, so we're alone," Seth laughed as he walked into the house.

Kit just shook her head and sat back down on the couch. Seth sat down next to her and picked up her hand. "Have you been thinking about my offer?" he asked her.

"I already told you; I'm with Kim now," Kit answered as she snatched her hand away.

Seth sighed. "I can see that you're confused, and that proves to me that there is a part of you that wants me back too. Why can't you just admit it?" he said.

Kit could feel her eyes welling up with tears. "Please just go away," she started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay. Come here," Seth soothed as he put his arms around her held her tight.

"What's going on here?" a voice yelled from the door.

Kit jerked away from Seth and looked up. It was Kim and she could see the hurt in his eyes. "We weren't doing anything," Kit tried to assure Kim.

Kim shook his head in disbelief and strode across the room to the kitchen. Kit shot Seth a dirty look and then jumped up; following Kim. "I think you should go," she yelled back at Seth.

"No, no, it's alright," Kim laughed. "I'll go. Give the two of you some privacy. It was so rude of me to interrupt your little love nest," he said sarcastically.

"Nothing is going on," Kit said. "He got here about two minutes before you did. I swear; nothing is going on," she reached a hand out to touch Kim but he flinched away.

Kit tried not to show how hurt she was. She looked back at Seth. "I told you to leave," she snapped.

"Okay, okay, don't get worked up," Seth held his hands up in defense. "I'll go, but I'm staying at the Sands Resort if you need me. Room ten," he emphasized as he smirked at Kim. He then got up from his chair and then walked out.

Kit snapped her gaze back onto Kim. She could tell that he was upset.

"What's going on Kit?" he asked her.

**_Aching to siphon your senses_**

**_I'm on the outside and peeking in_**

_**Listen to the gut feeling**_

**_It leaves me reeling and reels me in_**

_**Set me free.**_

**_There's a world out there waiting for us all, yeah I believe_**

_**And my mind wonders to destiny**_

**_Its rivers long and mountains tall_**

_**And meant to be**_

**_I'm turning me in, you turn me out._**

**_My original sin, I can't do without._**

_**In honesty, 2's company**_

_**It's plain to see 2's company**_

**_Hard to believe that I heard it was coming_**

_**But I won't be running, I'll stay this time**_

**_I've got a whole new focus, its called understanding_**

**_I'm hearing the music here in my mind_**

_**And my mind wonders to jealousy**_

**_Where rivers stop and mountains fall into the sea_**

_**I'm turning me in, you turn me out**_

_**My original sin I can't do without.**_

**_In honesty, 2's company_**

_**It's plain to see 2's company**_

_**2's Company - Charlton Hill**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**NOTE: I'll try to get the first chapter of my new fiction up tonight.**_


	32. Let Me In

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE – **Let Me In

"What was that jerk doing here?" Kim asked Kit.

Kit sighed as she turned away from Kim. "He just stopped in for a visit. He wanted to see how I was feeling," she explained.

Kim laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure he did," he said sarcastically.

Kit turned back around and glared at Kim. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded to know.

"It means that I'm not an idiot. I'm not stupid Kit," Kim started. "The guy was here for one reason and one reason only. Who knows what might have happened if I hadn't of turned up when I did; you probably would have gave into him," he said.

"Nothing was going on," Kit yelled at Kim. Why wouldn't he believe her? "I wouldn't betray you like that," she continued to yell.

"I honestly don't know what to believe anymore," Kim sighed. "I thought we were perfect for each other, and then all of a sudden your ex turns up and it all changes. You've changed over the last few days. You hardly look me in the eye anymore and you always seem to flinch away when I touch you. The way I see it; you don't want me anymore. You want him," he said.

Kit shook her head in disbelief. She was so angry. "For the last time; nothing is going on between me and Seth," she snarled. "Yes, he wants me back and yes, it's screwing with my head a bit. But nothing has happened between us," she told Kim.

"Why was he touching you when I got home just before?" Kim glared at her.

"I was upset, so he gave me a hug. Is that a crime?" Kit yelled at him.

Kim scoffed. "Yeah, it is. Especially if the man touching you isn't me," he yelled back at her. "You can't blame a guy for getting upset when he finds another man with his hands all over his fiancé," he said.

Kit groaned. "His hands weren't all over me," she said to Kim.

"Whatever," Kim exclaimed. "The point is; I don't like it. I don't ever want to see him touching you again. You're engaged to me remember; not him. So, as far as I'm concerned, the only one who should be touching you; is me," he snapped.

"I may be engaged to you, but that doesn't mean that you own me," Kit screamed as she turned away and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kim called out.

"Away from you," Kit called back.

"That's right. Run off to him," Kim laughed sarcastically. "In case you forgot; he's in room ten," he yelled out.

Kit slammed the door behind her. She was fuming; she felt like she was about to explode. Kim was being a jerk and she needed to get away from him. If she didn't; she'd probably end up saying something she'd regret later on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit was walking along the beach when she heard a voice calling out to her. She spun around to see who it was and spotted Robbie running towards her.

"Kit," Robbie called out. "Hey sis, wait up," he panted as he ran towards her.

"Hey Rob," Kit smiled at her brother when he finally reached her.

"What's going on?" Robbie asked her.

"Nothing," Kit shook her head. "Just taking a stroll," she answered,

"Liar," Robbie smiled. "I can tell from the look on your face that something is wrong. So spill," he urged.

Kit sighed. Robbie was her brother; she trusted him. She could tell him anything. "It's all this crap with Kim and Seth. It's really starting to get to me," she explained. "I'm even starting to worry about my sanity," she then joked.

"Who needs sanity anyway?" Robbie laughed. After a few moments he stopped. He looked back at his sister. "It's scary how things can change so quickly, isn't it?" he said.

"You're telling me," Kit scoffed. She let out a loud sigh before starting to speak again. "I think I've screwed up big time. Tell me how I can fix it. Tell me what to do," she pleaded.

Robbie shook his head. "Only you can fix this. I can't tell you how to live your life, and I especially can't tell you who to love. Nobody can tell you who to love. It's your choice and your choice only. Don't ever let anybody make that decision for you," he said to Kit.

"I already know who I love," Kit told Robbie. "There has never been any doubt in my mind about who I love," she said.

"Good. So go and tell him then," Robbie urged. "The longer you leave them both hanging, the worse it will get. You don't want to lose him for good, do you?" he added.

"No, I don't," Kit exclaimed.

"Off you go then," Robbie smiled as he gently pushed Kit in the right direction.

Kit grinned at Robbie. "Thanks," she said before walking off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit walked into the room. Kim was standing out on the back porch; watching the beginning of the sunset.

Kit walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist; resting her face on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said softly into his ear. "I'm sorry if I upset you," she continued.

Kim turned around to face her. "I thought you'd probably be with Seth by now," he frowned.

"Why would be with him, when I can be here with you; the man I'm marrying," Kit started. "I love you; not him. Please don't ever doubt that," she told Kim.

Kim moved away a little and leant up against the railing. "So, you don't want to be with him?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Kit shook her head. "I'd be such a fool if I left you for him. You're the best thing in my life and there is no way I could give you up. I love you too much," she exclaimed.

"Nothing happened between you and Seth?" Kim questioned her.

"Like I said earlier; I'd never betray you like that," Kit told him. "There was no way I'd risk losing you. Seth had his chance years ago and he screwed it up. I moved on and I found someone a million times better. My life is with you and I'm never giving that up," she finished.

Kim smiled and pulled Kit into his arms. "I'm sorry for being a jerk this afternoon. I was just scared that I was going to lose you," he told her.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kit said. "Everything is fine now. But lets promise never to fight again, because it really sucks," she laughed.

"Agreed," Kim nodded.

Kit smiled up at Kim as he leant down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Kit was where she belonged; she knew that. She loved Kim and they were going to be happy together. The only thing she had to do know, was get rid of Seth.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha patiently stood at the front door of Jack's place; waiting for someone to answer. After a few moments Kim came to the front door with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Mac," he opened the door and let her in.

"Hey," she smiled as she walked in. "You look happy," she pointed out.

"That's because I am," Kim exclaimed.

"If you say so," Martha laughed. "So, Is Jack home from work yet?" she then asked.

"Yep, he's upstairs. Just go on up; you know where his room is," Kim said to her.

"Thanks," Martha said as she walked passed him and headed for the stairs. As she passed the lounge room, she saw Kit sitting on the couch. Martha quickly looked away. They still hadn't spoken since their fight earlier that day and Martha wasn't ready to speak with her yet. From the smile on Kim's face, Martha guessed that Kit and Kim had worked through everything and were now back on track.

If only things could go well for her. She was there to tell Jack that he should move on. She didn't want him waiting around for her. He deserved better and she couldn't expect him to wait around forever. She knew that she was holding him back.

When she reached the top of the stairs she saw that his door was open. She could see Jack sitting on his bed. The floor boards underneath her creaked and the noise grabbed Jack's attention.

"Hey," Jack smiled when he saw Martha. "I was just about to call you," he said.

"Why," Martha wanted to know.

"Oh, um, it's just I haven't really seen you much the last couple of days and I wanted to see how you were," Jack answered.

"Right," Martha tried to smile.

Jack was going to make this hard for her; she just knew he would. He'd tell her that she was crazy and that they shouldn't let Jamie get in their way. But Martha knew better.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?" Jack stood up and stepped towards her.

Martha spun around and closed his door; giving them some privacy. She turned back toward him and frowned. He had this look on his face; a smile. She loved it. It made her feel weak and it made her insides flutter.

"Um," Martha started but then paused. She cast her gaze down to the floor. She didn't think she could look at him while she told him she was letting him go.

"This silence is kinda creepy," Jack said. "You seem nervous or something. Is everything okay?" he asked as he stepped towards her again and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Martha flinched away from his touch. "Don't," she said to him.

"Sorry," Jack frowned. "I must have been mistaken when I thought it may have been okay for me to touch you when we were in private," he said as he looked away from her.

Martha sighed. "You were mistaken," she exclaimed.

Jack spun back around to face her. "What does that mean?" he questioned.

"It means that we have to stop this. I'm not going to let you wait around for me anymore," Martha started. "I want you to move on. I don't know how long it's going to be until my life is normal again and I can't expect you to wait that long. So, I want you to get on with your life; a life without me," she stammered a little.

Jack looked at her in disbelief. "You came around here to tell me that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Martha nodded.

"And here I was thinking that maybe you came around because you wanted to spend time with me," Jack laughed a little too sarcastically.

"Please don't be like this," Martha sighed. "I'm already finding it hard to do this. I just, I don't want to hold you back anymore. It's wrong. You already spend too much time worrying about me, and it needs to stop. You have a life too and you can't put it on hold any longer. So, I need for you to just accept the decision I've made and do as I ask. Don't make this harder than it already is," she continued.

"You're the one who keeps making things harder," Jack began. "If we want to be together then we shouldn't let some nutcase stand in our way. You have to stop letting him get to you. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore Martha, and you need to trust that," he said as he moved forward and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Martha looked up into his face. She could feel a lump forming in her throat and she was finding it hard to swallow. She let out a small cry and then moved away from him again. She walked over to the bedroom window and looked out into the darkness. The moonlight was lighting up the beach and she could see the waves crashing on the sand.

"I don't understand why you want to be with me so bad," Martha said softly as she continued to look out the window. "I'm nothing special".

She felt Jack step up beside her, and he moved in close until he was brushing up against her. "I want to be with you so bad because I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time," he admitted.

Martha snapped her gaze up to his. She couldn't believe that he had just admitted to being in love with her. She tried to say something but she couldn't get the words out. She didn't even know what to say. How she wished she could say it back to him.

"You don't have to say anything. I know that you feel the same way, but I also know that you're not ready to say it," Jack started to speak in a soft voice. "I know that there is a part of you that is frightened about loving another person, and after everything you've been through; nobody can blame you for being scared. But you don't have to be afraid of me; I'll never hurt you. You can trust me. I want you to trust me and I know that if you can just let me in; then we'll get through this. Being with you is the most important thing to me and I'll never give up on you," he finished.

Martha had a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at Jack and she could tell that his eyes were pleading with her; pleading with her to give them a chance. She didn't think she could say no. He'd put everything out there and told her that he loved her. Jack had practically just given her his heart and now she wanted to give him her own.

"Okay," she nodded through her tears.

Jack looked at her in surprise. He was a little confused as to what she was saying. "Okay and what?" he asked.

"Okay and we can be together," Martha told him.

Martha watched as a tiny smile started to appear on Jack's face. She liked the fact that she was the one who gave him that smile.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked; wanting to make sure he had heard correctly the first time.

Martha nodded. "I am," she exclaimed.

Jack's smile broadened and he quickly grasped a hold of hand again and led her to his bed; where they sat down. They crawled into the middle and sat cross-legged; opposite each other. Jack gently ran his fingers across Martha's hand; caressing softly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that I'm pushing you," Jack started to say.

"I'm sure," Martha nodded. "You're right; I don't have to be scared of Jamie. I'm sick of putting my life on hold because he says it's what I have to do. I want to let somebody into my heart, and I want that person to be you," she said truthfully.

"I'm glad," Jack exclaimed.

"It's not like I could have a relationship with another person now anyway. You've completely ruined it for me with anybody else," Martha told him with a smile. "I don't think anyone else could make me feel the way you do," she said.

"I feel the same," Jack told Martha.

Jack moved his hand up and cupped his palm around Martha's cheek. She closed her eyes and took in his warm touch. When she opened her eyes again, she realised that she had moved even closer to him. She smiled shyly at him, but then pushed herself up until she was sitting on her knees. Jack smiled back at her and then sat up himself. Martha leant forward until her body was pressed up against his. She closed her eyes again as Jack started to slide his lips across her cheek and down her neck; sending a trail of heat over her skin. She couldn't hold back the small pleading sound that came from her throat.

Martha squirmed in anticipation as Jack's lips made their way back up her throat; finally coming to a stop on her mouth. She immediately parted her lips; wanting to deepen the kiss straight away. She felt Jack's arms wrap around her waist and he pulled her even closer. His fingers started to play with the hem of her shirt, so she lifted her arms and allowed him to remove the item of clothing. Martha started to pull on Jack's shirt; wanting it off so that they could be skin to skin.

"We don't have to do this now if you don't want to," Jack suddenly pulled away. "We can wait," he said.

Martha shook her head. "No, I want to. I want to be with you in everyway possible," she exclaimed as she started to kiss him again.

"Fair enough," Jack smiled as he pulled his shirt up and off his body. His arms went straight back around her waist and he gently lowered them back onto the bed. Martha pulled Jack down on top of her and continued the passionate assault on his lips. She could feel his arousal pressing into her and she couldn't help the low groan that came from her lips. She loved the fact that she could turn him on so much. He did the same for her. He made her feel so alive.

It had been so long since he had last made love to her; she couldn't believe that she had lasted as long as she had. But it didn't matter anymore; because they were together now and she was happy. And nobody dared ruin it for her. If they did; she'd make sure that they regretted it.

**_I've been watching you and all you do  
For quite some time  
Knowing all the ins and outs of you  
I should've known what was on your mind  
But all the world is spinning round and round  
Inside my head tonight  
I will fall into the darkness  
And I fear I will never see the light _**

So let me in  
All that I wanted from you  
Was something you'd never do  
So let me in  
Oh please tonight  
Don't let this end  
Tonight  
I'll Fall

Through no light the darkness seems to be  
So very strong  
How does one alone against the world  
Find the strength to carry on?  
What happened to the way we used to love  
It seemed as though life had just begun  
But now that love has come and gone to fade away  
Like the setting sun  
Cuz' you won't let me in.

All that I wanted from you  
Was something you'd never do  
So let me in  
Oh please tonight  
Don't let this end  
Tonight  
Cuz' I'm starting to fall  
So let me in

It was all that I wanted from you  
It was something you never knew  
To let me in  
But not tonight  
For this is the end  
Tonight  
I fall

_**Let Me In – Save Ferris**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**Just thought I'd let you all know that the song I used in this chapter is an amazing song. It's a favourite of mine. If you can; you should download it. If you've seen the movie '100 Hundred Girls', you'll recognize it from that. It's featured quite heavily in that movie.**


	33. Will You Be There In The Morning

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO – **Will You Be There (In The Morning)

The first thing Martha saw when she opened her eyes the next morning; was the white ceiling. The first thing she felt was a warm body pressed up against her. Until now, Martha had never realised how comforting it was to wake up with another persons warm skin pressed against her own. And what made it even better was the fact that that skin belonged to someone she cared very deeply about.

Martha rolled her head to the side and found herself looking into another pair of eyes.

"Morning," Jack said to her.

"Hi," Martha replied back to him

They lay together like this for a few moments; staring deeply into the others eyes. Jack eventually broke the silence.

"So, this is what it's like to wake up together," Jack said softly.

"I guess it is," Martha smiled at him. "How long have you been awake?" she then asked him

"A while," Jack smiled back. "I was sleepy, but I didn't want to risk it," he said.

"Risk what?" Martha asked.

"That you may leave," Jack admitted his worry.

"I'm not leaving," Martha reassured him.

She was being honest too. She couldn't leave him; not now. Not after what he'd said to her the night before, and not after the night that they had just shared together. It was different then the first two times they had slept together. She couldn't explain how it was different; it just was. In a few words she could say that it was softer, gentler and this time it really did mean something. This time it wasn't just about sex. It was about love.

"I must say that it felt good when I woke up and found that you were still here," Jack broke the silence again as he stroked Martha's cheek.

"It does feel nice waking up next to another person, doesn't it?" Martha pointed out.

Jack nodded his head in agreement. He then moved closer to Martha and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"I always wanted to do this," Martha said against his lips. "Kiss you when I woke up next to you".

"I hope I didn't let you down," Jack smiled.

Martha smirked. "No way," she shook her head, and took his mouth in another kiss. They took their sweet time kissing each other. They had no hurry.

"This is good," Jack murmured against Martha's lips as he rolled on top of her.

Martha loved the feel of her body pinned underneath Jack's. In some ways it made her feel protected; safe. She ran her hands down Jack's waist and then up his back. She grasped tightly around his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him. She let out a soft sigh when she felt Jack brush one of his hands across her thigh. He made her feel so good. Before things could get any further, Jack pried his lips away from her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered; looking down into Martha's eyes.

"About what?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"About that morning when I left you and then spoke to you really harshly afterwards," Jack answered.

"It's okay," Martha caressed his cheek softly. "I deserved it. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore," she told him.

"No, I need to talk about it," Jack insisted. "I came to see you that night because I just couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to be with you so badly, and I wasn't thinking straight. I just...showed up. And then I woke up in your arms the next morning, and it was amazing," he kept on.

"Then why did you leave?" Martha questioned him.

"Because I'm an idiot. I wanted you to know...," Jack paused. "I thought that if I left, then you would know how it felt," he explained.

"I've always known Jack," Martha said; still looking up into his eyes. "Leaving you hurt me too," she admitted as she caressed his face again.

Jack let out a loud sigh and rolled off her; flopping onto his back. "I know that now. Walking out on you that morning was horrible. I was supposed to show you how bad it felt, and...," he trailed off.

"It backfired," Martha finished for him.

"Yes, I felt even worse," Jack exclaimed.

Martha rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand and looked down at Jack. "I'm sorry," he said again; taking her other hand and kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I ran out on you that morning. I was just so scared that Jamie would find out about you. I couldn't risk him hurting you," Martha told him. "Of course he found out anyway," she then let out a loud sigh.

"You haven't changed your mind about us, have you?" Jack started to worry.

"No," Martha shook her head; reassuring him. "I've made my decision and I'm not going to change it anymore. You can't get rid of me that easily," she started to smirk.

"What about Jamie?" Jack started. "He's bound to find out about us. What are we going to do about him?" he wanted to know.

"Let's not worry about him right now," Martha smiled. "I'm not going to let him ruin what we have. I won't let him; not anymore. If he does; he'll regret it," she explained.

Jack just nodded. "Okay, but no secrets. If you see him; you tell me straight away," he said to her.

"Fine," Martha agreed. She then started to smile. She ran a hand across his bare chest and then pulled him towards her. "Now, where were we?" she purred as she leant down and started to kiss him; wanting to finish what they had started just a few minutes before.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit was standing in front of the mirror in her room; placing a clean bandage over her stitches. She couldn't wait until she had them removed. She hated the stitches and they made her skin itchy.

Kit grabbed her top and quickly pulled it on. She then walked out into the kitchen and over to the dining table; where Kim was already sitting. She stopped when she reached him and leant down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," she smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning," Kim said back as he took a bite of toast.

Kit grabbed the box of corn flakes and filled up her bowl. "So, I noticed that Mac's car is still out the front. She must have spent the night," she said to Kim as she poured some milk into her bowl.

"Looks like it," Kim shrugged.

Kit raised her spoon to her lips but then paused before she placed it in her mouth. "Do you think they slept together?" she asked.

"When you say slept, do you mean they had sex or just slept in the same bed?" Kim smirked.

"Don't be dumb," Kit smirked back. "You know what I mean," she added.

Kim laughed. "Look, it's not really any of our business what they do behind closed doors. But hey, if that's what they want to do, then good on them," he said to Kit.

Kit sighed. "The thing is; Mac and I had a bit of a fight yesterday. I got stuck into her about stringing Jack along. She must have taken it to heart," she exclaimed.

"Well maybe it's a good thing that you did say it," Kim pointed out.

"How's that?" Kit was confused.

"She's upstairs with him, isn't she?" Kim started. "What does that tell you? It means that she must have really thought about what you said and has decided that she does want to be with him," he explained.

"Hmm. Maybe," Kit shrugged. "But it could also be just a one night thing. Again. Mac could have let her guard down with him last night and ended up engaging herself in a night of wild monkey-sex," she said with a smile.

"Monkey what now?" Kim burst into laughter.

"Never you mind," Kit smiled cheekily.

Kim pointed his finger at Kit. "Dirty mind; that's what you've got," he told her with a grin.

"You love it," Kit teased.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By the time Martha and Jack made an appearance downstairs, Kim and Kit had already left. Martha was kind of glad as she still wasn't quite ready to apologise to Kit yet.

"So, should I expect to see you later tonight when I finish work," Jack smiled as he wrapped his arms around Martha's waist.

"Maybe," Martha smirked.

Jack pouted. "Come on. I know you'll want to see me," he teased. "You can never stay away for to long," he said smugly.

Martha laughed and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "You're pretty full of yourself, you know that right?" she grinned.

"I need to be able to keep up with you, don't I?" Jack joked.

"I'd watch what I were saying if I were you," Martha poked him in the chest. "If you keep being smug; I definitely won't come and see you later," she warned with a smile.

"Fine, don't come then. I'll get over it," Jack moved away from her and tried to look as though he was bored.

"You cheeky little bastard," Martha grabbed him and pulled him back towards her. "I could totally change my mind about us, you know," she looked up at him with cheeky smile.

"Maybe," Jack nodded. "But then you wouldn't be able to do this when ever you wanted," he said as he grabbed a hold of Martha's face and slammed his lips against hers in a rough kiss.

Martha pulled away and smiled at him. "If you keep that up, we may have to go back upstairs," she said in a husky voice.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Jack smirked.

**_I'm lying beside you, just thinking about us  
Too tired to go to sleep, and too much in love  
I know I'm crazy, but I can't close my eyes  
I'm scared you won't be there in the morning when I rise  
Will you be there?  
_**

**_Who do you dream about, are you alone in your sleep  
To who will you reach out, oh, let it be me  
Oh baby, you're my obsession, my addiction, my drug  
Don't want to be without you when I wake up  
Oh no_**

_**Will you be there in the morning, will you be there when I want you?  
Will you be there when I wake up, Oh I need you to be there in the morning  
Will you be there?**_

_**Will You Be There (In The Morning) - Heart**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	34. In The Air Tonight

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE – **In The Air tonight

Kit walked down the jetty and towards the waters edge. She spotted Seth standing at the end; waiting for her. She had called and arranged for him to meet her there. She needed to tell him that she wasn't going to leave Kim for him.

"Hi," Seth smiled as Kit approached.

"Hey," Kit tried to smile back.

"I'm glad you called," Seth said. "I'm hoping that you've come to a decision. And I'm hoping that you've made the right choice," he continued.

Kit nodded. "Yes, I have come to a decision and yes, I've definitely made the right choice," she said to him.

"I knew you'd come back to me," Seth grinned as he moved forward and tried to kiss her.

Kit moved away from his grasp and shook her head. "No, I think you've misunderstood," she exclaimed. "I'm not taking you back. I'm sorry. I love Kim," she told Seth.

"What?" Seth looked at her in disbelief. "You just said that you made the right choice," he said.

"I did make the right choice. Kim is the right choice," Kit pointed out.

"How is Kim the right choice?" Seth laughed sarcastically. "He can't offer you all the things I can. I can give you everything you've ever wanted," he tried to talk her around.

Kit sighed. "See, that's where you're wrong. Kim can give me everything that I want. He treats me like no man ever has before. He looks at me as though I'm his whole world. Nobody could make me feel as special as he does. He loves me and I love him and as long as we have each other; our lives are complete," she started. "I don't need money, or a big house or a rich husband to make me happy. The only thing I need is love and I get that from Kim," Kit finished explaining.

Seth looked at her; his eyes pleading with her own. "But I love you," he said.

"No, you don't," Kit shook her head. "If you did; you never would have left me in the first place. You just want me now because somebody else has me. Well, I'm sorry, but you lost your chance a long time ago. And now that I think about it; it's probably a good thing that you did leave. If you had of stayed I never would have found out how great Kim is. I never would have found out how great of a life I could have with him," she smiled.

"You're being stupid," Seth shook his head in disbelief.

Kit laughed. "Well that's something that you're going to have to deal with. Kim and I are going to be together for a very long time and you will just have to learn to accept that," she told him. She then turned around and started to walk away. "Goodbye Seth," she called back to him.

"Don't bother crawling back to me when your life with him goes to hell," Seth snarled at Kit as she walked away.

"Don't worry, I won't," Kit yelled out; not even bothering to look back at him.

Kit smiled to herself. She was happy. She had everything she needed right there in Summer Bay.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit walked back into the home she shared with Kim and Jack. She had a huge grin on her face. She walked over to the couch and sat down on Kim's lap.

"Why do you look so happy?" Kim laughed.

Kit smiled at him. "I've just been to see Seth. He won't be hanging around anymore," she answered.

"How did he take it?" Kim wanted to know.

Kit shrugged. "He seemed a bit upset at first, but then as I was walking off, he got nasty with me," she said. "But I don't care. He's gone and he won't be harassing us anymore. I told him that you and I are happy together and that you are the one for me," she kissed him softly on the lips.

"What else did you say about me?" Kim smirked.

"That you're great and that you make me happy," Kit nuzzled his neck.

"I am great, aren't I?" Kim joked.

Kit punched him in the chest. "Stop being a loser. You're so full of yourself," she teased.

"Come here," Kim laughed and cupped Kit's face and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too," Kit whispered back.

She couldn't wait until the day she married him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun had just set in Summer Bay and the first stars of the night were starting to sparkle in the night sky. Martha was in her Ute; driving home. She'd just been into Yabbie Creek and had done a bit of shopping and was now on her way back to the apartment.

It was dark, but Martha could still see. And it was at that moment that she spotted Jamie walking down the dirt road. He hadn't spotted her car yet, as she hadn't yet reached him. Martha then noticed Jamie stepping into the trees; disappearing from sight.

She slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt. She wondered what he was doing. Why on earth was he heading off into the bush; in the dark. She was tempted to follow him and see where he was going. Maybe that's where he is hiding out, she thought to herself. If he was staying out there somewhere; maybe she could find out and then go to the police. Then they could catch him.

Martha knew that it was a bad idea to go after him by herself, and Jack and the others would probably get angry with her, but she wanted Jamie out of her life. Maybe this was the only way to do it.

She got out of the car; taking what she needed from under her car seat. She slid it into the back of her pants and then proceeded to traipse into the bush; hoping that she could find Jamie before he disappeared.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack was at work and in a complete daze. He'd been thinking about Martha all day and he couldn't wait until he finished work; so that he could see her again.

He was thrilled that Martha had finally decided to give their relationship a chance and he knew that it was going to work out just fine. They still had Jamie on their backs, but once he was gone; they could definitely have a go at making a proper relationship.

"Mind out of the gutter Holden," McGrath yelled out.

Jack snapped his gaze up to his boss. "Sorry? What was that?" he stuttered.

"For gods sakes Holden; where have you been today? La La land?" McGrath exclaimed.

"Sorry boss. I've just had other things on my mind," Jack told him.

McGrath laughed. "Yeah, and judging from the stupid smile you've had on your face since this morning, I'd say you've been thinking about a girl," he pointed out.

"Not just any girl boss," Lara suddenly entered the conversation when she walked out from the office. "My bets are on this girl being Martha MacKenzie. Am I right?" she then teased Jack.

"Is this right Jack," McGrath wanted to now.

Jack shrugged, but then started to smile. "Maybe," he said as he looked down at his desk.

McGrath started to frown. "Do you think that's such a good idea Holden? Especially since you are the one working on her case," he said.

"Martha and I were friends long before this case started," Jack pointed out to his boss. "And besides, it's not really anybody else's business anyway. I should be allowed to see who I want," he added.

"So, it's serious then?" McGrath asked him.

"It is," Jack nodded.

McGrath let out a loud sigh. "Fine, just be careful alright. This bloke after Martha is dangerous and I'd hate to see one of my best men get brought down by him," he said.

"I'll be careful. Don't worry," Jack tried to assure his boss.

McGrath let out a soft groan and then walked off. "Young love," he muttered to himself.

"So, Martha MacKenzie hey?" Lara walked up behind Jack and pounded him on the back.

Jack grinned. "Yep," he answered.

Lara laughed. "You're in deep aren't ya?" she teased. "Ah well, it's good to see that you're actually getting a life. Kit will be pleased," Lara joked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha slowly made her way through the bush; trying her hardest not to make a sound. She was finding it quite hard though. Twigs and leaves under her feet were crunching and because of the silence that engulfed her, the crunching sound would echo around her; making her cringe and flinch every time.

Martha was also having trouble seeing what was in front of her. It was dark now and the tall trees were blocking out the moonlight, so she had tripped over a few times and had almost crashed into a few trees.

Martha decided that it was probably best if she turned around and went back to her car. She'd obviously lost Jamie and she couldn't be bothered wandering around in the dark any longer. She spun around and let out a loud gasp when she found Jamie standing behind her; leaning up against a tree. She squinted in the darkness and noticed a smirk on his face.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Jamie let out a loud laugh.

Martha was stunned. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew that it was a bad idea to follow him.

"Lost for words?" Jamie smiled.

"Just let me passed and I'll be on my way," Martha managed to say.

Jamie shook his head. "No, I don't think so. You made this special trip all the way out here to see me, so we may aswell have a bit of fun," he said slyly as he started to move towards her.

Martha took a step back and felt herself pressed up against a tree. She was starting to panic and she noticed that her breathing was starting to get heavy. Great, all she needed now was to have a panic attack. "Stay away," she called out.

Jamie ignored her pleas and continued moving towards her. Suddenly Martha remembered her gun. She had slid it into the back of her pants before she had gotten out of the car. She moved her hand behind her and swiftly pulled the gun out; placing her finger on the trigger.

"I told you to stay away," her voice wavered as she pointed the gun at Jamie.

Jamie stood rooted on the spot. He started to laugh and then shook his head. "You're not going to shoot me. You don't have enough guts," he said to Martha.

"Try me," Martha cried.

Jamie scoffed and moved forward.

Martha did the only thing she could do. She pulled the trigger.

A loud bang echoed through the air.

_**I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
**_

_**Well, if you told me you were drowning  
I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend  
But I don't know if you know who I am  
Well, I was there and I saw what you did  
I saw it with my own two eyes  
So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies  
**_

_**And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord, Oh Lord  
**_

_**Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you or me  
**_

_**And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord...**_

_**In The Air Tonight - Phil Collins**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	35. Last Night On Earth

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR – **Last Night On Earth

Martha was rooted to the spot; the gun still pointed at Jamie. Her hands were shaking; her breathing heavy.

Jamie looked at her; pain etched across his face. He fell to his knees.

She'd shot him. She couldn't believe it.

She squinted into the darkness trying to find the bullet hole in his body. It was too dark; she couldn't see anything except for the outline of his body and the pale whiteness of his face.

"You bitch," Jamie groaned; before finally falling flat onto his chest.

Jamie was still; silent and very still.

Martha gasped. No, she couldn't have. He wasn't dead. There was no way. She lowered the gun and let it drop to the ground. She took a step forward; the leaves crunching loud under her boots. Apart from that, the silence engulfed her. She didn't like it. She hated the silence.

Silence, at that point of time could only mean one thing. Death.

Martha took a few more steps forward until she reached the unmoving body.

"Jamie," she said softly. Part of her wished for a sound to come from him. But another part of her wished that he would be silent forever; leaving her to live the life she so desperately craved.

She lifted a foot and prodded him with it. "Jamie," she called out again, as she continued to push at him with her foot.

Martha fell down to her knees and lent over him. She reached a hand out and poked at his back. Still nothing. She then moved her hand to feel for a pulse but stopped when she felt a warm sticky substance under her other hand; which was planted on the ground. She pulled her hand up quickly; finding it covered with blood. She looked down again and could faintly see a puddle of blood leaking out from underneath his body.

She let out a loud whimper and pushed herself away from him. She'd killed him.

Martha then jumped up quickly; grabbing the gun from where she'd dropped it. The only thing she could think of doing was getting out of there. She needed to get away from him. She started to run.

She'd killed him. She'd killed another human being.

She was a murderer.

And for some reason, she wasn't sorry at all.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey love," Alf smiled at Martha as she entered the apartment.

Alf and Ric were sitting at the dining table; eating dinner.

Martha didn't look at them. She just continued to walk across the room; heading for the bathroom.

"Hello to you too," Ric said sarcastically.

Martha ignored him. "I'm going to take a shower," she said as she walked passed them. "And no, I'm not hungry," she added, even before her grandfather had the chance to ask if she wanted some dinner.

How could she eat at a time like this? She'd just murdered a person. Eating was the furthest thing from her mind.

Martha walked to her room and grabbed some clean clothes and her favourite fluffy towel. She needed that shower so bad. She felt dirty and she had Jamie's blood caked under her fingernails. She needed to get it off.

She turned the hot water on and stepped under it; letting the hot spray scald her skin. She liked it hot. She grabbed the body wash and lathered it over herself. She needed to be clean.

Martha thought about what she had just done. She may have just rid Jamie from her life, but now she was a murderer; a wanted women. She was going to be in a lot of trouble. She wouldn't be able to get away with it. Her fingerprints were going to be found on his body and the bullet would be matched to her registered gun.

At the time, she'd thought she had done a good thing. Martha wanted Jamie out of her life permanently. She wanted a normal life; a normal life with Jack. She loved Jack and would do anything if it meant that they could be happy. And if killing another person meant that she and Jack could share a life together; then she'd do it.

She'd killed just so she could be free.

She did it for Jack.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha rushed up to the door of Jack's house. She paused for a few moments before knocking. She hadn't originally planned on spending the night at Jack's, but since this might just be her last night as a free women; she decided to go to him.

She wanted to spend her last night with Jack. The man she loved. The man that she had killed for. The man who would be heartbroken when she was taken away forever.

She wouldn't tell him tonight. She would leave it until the next day. She wanted their last night together to be stress free. Well for him anyway.

Kim answered the door when she knocked. She walked into the house; ignoring Kit who was sitting on the couch. She ran up the stairs and barged into Jack's room; slamming the door behind her.

"Hey," Jack grinned at her. He was standing in the middle of the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Droplets of water were running down his chest. He looked so good. He'd obviously just gotten out of the shower.

Martha dropped her bag on the ground and pulled her jacket off; flinging it across the room. "I missed you," she said as she threw herself into his arms; kissing him hungrily.

"I missed you too," Jack laughed against her lips, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Show me," Martha murmured as she skimmed her fingers down his pecks.

Jack's voice caught in his throat. "Show you what?" he managed to speak.

"Show me how much you missed me," Martha smiled softly. "Make love to me," she looked deep into his eyes.

"Eager, are we?" Jack smirked.

"I just don't want to waste another minute. We already spent too long apart," Martha began and gently placed a kiss on his lips. "You never know when it could all get taken away," she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked with a frown on his face. "Has something happened?" he wanted to know.

Martha shook her head. She couldn't tell him tonight. "Everything is fine," she answered.

"Are you sure?" Jack wanted reassurance.

"Yes," Martha nodded. "I just think that a person should spend every night like it's the last night on earth," she exclaimed.

Jack rubbed Martha's back. "Well, I love the fact that you would want to spend your last night on earth with me," he said as he started to kiss her neck.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Martha said truthfully.

As Jack kissed down her neck, he started to lift her top. He peeled it from her body and let it drop to the floor. Martha slipped out of her black skirt and kicked it to the side. Jack removed the rest of her under garments and added them to the pile of clothes that were already on the floor.

Jack sucked on Martha's neck; eliciting a soft moan from her lips. Martha ran her hands down Jack's body and pulled his towel away; also letting it fall to the floor. She met his lips in a warm passionate kiss. They moved closer to the bed and fell back onto it.

Martha wanted tonight to be special. She wanted to make the night last forever. She needed to be with Jack as many times as she could take. She needed to etch every part of him into her mind. She wanted to remember everything about him.

She needed to remember everything about him. The way he touched her. The way he kissed her and the way he made her feel. She needed to know, so she wouldn't forget.

She'd never forget.

She wanted this to be a night that she'd remember forever.

**_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking, time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times _**

It's never enough  
No matter how many times I tried to tell you this is love

**_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth _**

A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
Lets knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin, only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here

It's never enough

**_No matter how many miles stand between us this is love _**

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth

_**Last Night On Earth - Delta Goodrem**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	36. Even Angels Fall

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE – **Even Angels Fall

_Martha's hands were covered in blood. There was so much blood. It was dripping through her fingers and running down her bare arm; where it would form a droplet on her elbow and then drop to the floor._

_The man lying on the ground was unmoving; dead. Blood was pooling around his cold body; a gun lying next to him. _

_She'd killed him. Martha started to cry. She shook her head and closed her eyes in an attempt to make it all go away. When she opened her eyes she was horrified to find even more blood. It was everywhere. She started to scream._

"Martha. Wake up," a voice called out.

Martha's eyes flicked open. Jack was leaning over; shaking her. "Wake up," he said to her.

"Jack," she gasped as she sat up.

"It's okay. You were just dreaming," Jack soothed her as he pulled her in for a warm embrace.

Martha raised a hand to her face and brushed the stray tear away from her cheek. Just a dream, she thought to herself. If only Jack knew the truth. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She really had killed a person.

"What was the dream about?" Jack asked her.

Martha took in a breath. "Oh, it was nothing important. I don't even really remember actually," she tried to smile.

"If you say so," Jack smiled back at her.

It was now that Martha noticed that Jack was in his police uniform. "Are you going to work?" she frowned.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Infact, I should probably go now. I don't want to be late," he said as he stood up.

Jack noticed that the frown on Martha's face had yet to disappear. "What's wrong?" he questioned her.

"I didn't think you were working today. I was looking forward to spending some time with you," Martha started. She paused for a moment and then began to speak again. "Maybe you could stay home today," she suggested. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Just incase the worst happened, and she was taken away from him.

"I have to go to work Martha," Jack laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Martha sighed. "I shouldn't have asked," she mumbled as she looked away from him.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Jack asked as he sat back down next to her on the bed. "You seem a bit tense. You've been acting a bit weird since you got here last night," he added.

"I'm fine," Martha tried to assure him. "Everything is totally fine," she smiled.

"Are you sure? Coz you know you can tell me anything, right?" Jack began. "I really want this to work between us and I don't want anything to stuff it up. I don't want us to keep secrets from each other okay? So, if something is wrong; I want you to tell me," he continued.

"I feel the same," Martha told him. Sure, she felt the same. But she honestly didn't know how to tell Jack that she was a murderer. She felt bad about lying to him, but she didn't think she had any other choice.

"Good," Jack grinned at her. "Now, I really have to go. But I'll see you this afternoon when I finish, yeah," he told her.

"Definitely," Martha agreed as she leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Bye," Jack whispered as he stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. He reached his hand out to grasp the handle but stopped when Martha called out to him.

"Jack," she said.

He turned back to face her. "Yeah?" he smiled.

Martha swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She held back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I love you," she exclaimed.

There, she said it. She'd wanted to tell him for a while now, and she had finally plucked the courage to tell him. He'd told her that he loved her just two nights ago, and she felt that it was only fair that she now told him how she felt; especially if she was going to get taken away from him. She wanted him to know before that happened. She wanted him to know before it was too late.

Jack's smile grew. He walked back over to the bed and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly; softly. He pulled away and caressed her cheek.

"I love you too," he said back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha slowly made her way down the stairs. She had stayed in Jack's bed for an extra hour after he left; just incase it was the last time she ever slept in there.

Martha was surprised when she found Kit sitting at the kitchen bench. She felt uncomfortable. She hadn't spoken to Kit since their fight a few days before.

"Hey," Kit said to her.

"Hi," Martha said, but didn't look at her. She moved across the room and headed for the front door.

"Come on Mac. This is ridiculous," Kit exclaimed. "This is us for god sakes; we never fight. Let's stop this right now," she added.

Martha nodded. "You're right. We shouldn't be fighting. Besides, it was over the most juvenile thing," she laughed.

"Thank god you feel the same," Kit sighed in relief. "It's been torture not being able to speak to you," she said as she hugged Martha.

"I know," Martha agreed. "It sucks not having someone to talk too," she said as she sat down next to Kit.

Kit nodded. "Okay, gossip. You and Jack are totally together, aren't you?" she smirked.

Martha smiled shyly. "Yeah," she admitted.

Kit squealed. "I'm so glad that you finally let him in," she said. "I knew everything would turn out great. You have Jack, and I have Kim. Totally great," she grinned.

"It is great. I'm really happy with him," Martha said truthfully. "But…..," she trailed off.

"But what? What's wrong?" Kit asked. She picked up on the sadness in Martha's voice.

Martha knew she could trust Kit. She knew she could tell Kit. She had to tell someone; otherwise she'd probably die from insanity.

"I killed him," Martha exclaimed.

"Pardon," Kit scoffed.

Martha felt her eyes welling up with tears. "Jamie. I killed him. He's dead," she announced.

Kit started to laugh. "Stop joking around," she said.

"I'm not joking Kit," Martha raised her voice a little. "I followed him out into the bush last night, and I shot him. I killed him," she explained.

Kit stopped laughing. "Oh my god," she exclaimed.

"I just wanted to be happy with Jack. With Jamie out of the way; I could be happy. But I went too far and now he's dead," she kept on as speaking as she cried.

"Oh my god," Kit repeated.

"I know," Martha was getting frustrated. "My life is now officially over. I'm going to lose Jack, you and my family. I'm going to go to prison Kit," she sighed.

"No, you can't," Kit cried.

"I'm going to the station, and I'm going to turn myself in," Martha stated as she stood up. "I can't just pretend it didn't happen. It'll drive me crazy," she continued.

"Wait, no, you can't turn yourself in," Kit pleaded as she grabbed a hold of Martha's hand and pulled her back. "I can't lose you Mac. What about Jack? You can't just give him up like that. Just leave it. You don't have to tell them you killed him," she ranted.

Martha pulled away from Kit. "They're going to know it was me when they find his body. They'll match the bullet to my registered gun. I'm not going to get away with it," she explained.

"You can claim self defense," Kit said.

Martha shook her head. "There's no way to prove that it was self defense. Nobody else was there," she told Kit.

"We'll tell them that I was there. Mac, the guy hurt you so bad. You've done the planet a world of good getting rid of scum like him. You shouldn't have to be punished for that," Kit started to cry too. "We just have to get our stories straight and then we can get you out of it," she said.

"No, I'm not going to let you get yourself into trouble," Martha shook her head again. "I won't let you. I need to take responsibility for my own actions," she added.

"What about Jack?" Kit questioned. "Does he know yet?"

"He'll find out the same time as McGrath," Martha said as she walked to the door.

"Please don't do this Mac," Kit begged as she followed Martha.

Martha turned to face Kit. She pulled her into a hug. "I love you," she exclaimed and then walked out the door.

Kit stood in the doorway; watching her best friend walk away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We need to find this Jamie guy Holden. We can't afford to have him running around on the streets," McGrath sigh in desperation.

"You don't have to tell me boss," Jack agreed with him. "I want this guy locked up and preferably far away from here. I don't want him anywhere near Martha," he told McGrath.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" McGrath smiled.

"Yeah, there's something about her that's really special," Jack explained. "And once Jamie's gone, we can really make a go of it, you know?"

McGrath just nodded his head in understanding. He was about to speak again when there was a knock on the office door. "Enter," McGrath called out.

Jack smiled when he realised it was Martha. "Hey," he said as he stood up on his chair.

"Hi," Martha said, but didn't smile. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath.

"We've just been talking about you," McGrath told her. "Well, Jamie actually," he sighed.

"That's why I'm here. I have something to tell you both about Jamie," Martha started.

"Have you seen him?" Jack demanded to know.

"Yes," Martha nodded. "Last night," she added.

Jack frowned. "But you were with me last night," he pointed out.

Martha ignored Jack. She looked McGrath in the eyes. "I want to report a murder," she told him.

"Excuse me," McGrath was confused.

Martha held her head high. She needed to be strong. She let out a loud breath.

"Jamie's dead. I killed him," she exclaimed.

Jack felt like he had been punched in the stomach. She couldn't possibly have done what she just said she did.

**_You've found hope  
You've found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away  
Found true love  
Lost your heart  
Now you don't know who you are _**

She made it easy  
Made it free  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see  
Sometimes it stops  
Sometimes it flows  
But baby that is how love goes

You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall

It's a secret no one tells  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell  
It's no fairy tale  
Take it from me  
That's the way it's supposed to be

You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall

_**Even Angels Fall - Jessica Riddle**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	37. If You Want Me Too

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX - If You Want Me Too

Martha watched as Jack and McGrath's faces registered what she had just said. They were both looking at her as though she was crazy; not wanting to believe what they had just heard.

McGrath cleared his throat and then coughed before speaking. "I'm sorry," he exclaimed; wanting her to repeat her last statement.

"I killed him," Martha said again.

Jack scoffed. "No, you didn't," he laughed; not wanting to believe it.

Martha cast her eyes onto Jack. "Yeah, I did," she said softly.

Jack stared at her for a few more moments and then quickly turned away. He couldn't look at her. He walked over to the office window and looked out; muttering softly to himself. Martha turned back to McGrath. He had gone quiet.

"What do we do now? Do you charge me? Do I go to jail? What?" she started to fire off questions.

McGrath let out a loud sigh. "Let me get this straight; Jamie is dead! When was this supposed to have happened? Tell me everything," he demanded.

Martha rubbed her eyes. She wasn't looking forward to this part. She hated thinking about it. Just the thought of Jamie's dead body lying on the ground near her made her sick.

"I was driving home; the sun was just setting," Martha started to explain. "I saw Jamie walk into the bush, and I know I shouldn't have, but I followed him. I wasn't thinking straight and I took the gun with me. I wandered around for about ten minutes but I couldn't find him. Then he snuck up on me," she paused.

Martha started to cry. God, she was in so much trouble. And the fact that Jack wasn't even looking at her right now; made her feel even worse. She knew he was upset.

"Continue," McGrath said; growing impatient.

"Things were said and he was being cruel. Then he moved towards me and I threatened to shoot. He called my bluff and kept coming towards me, and then I shot him. He fell to the ground and I didn't know what to do. He was dead. He was so still. I was scared; so I went home. I had a shower and then went to Jack's," Martha finished telling him.

McGrath growled. "You stupid girl! Why didn't you call me? You should have told someone," he said.

Martha hung her head in shame. "I know, but I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think about was how he was no longer a part of my life. That he was gone for good, and I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. I didn't care that he was dead. I still don't," she said softly. "I know that's not very nice but after everything that he's done; I really don't care that he's dead," she added.

"You murdered him," Jack stated; finally speaking. He still wasn't looking at her, but at least he was talking.

"And I'm going to be punished for it; I know," Martha pointed out.

"Let's not think about that right now," McGrath stood up from his chair as he rubbed his temple. "You need to take us to where it happened. Let's go," he headed for the door.

"I'm not going," Jack told him.

"Holden, you'll do as you're told. Get in the car," McGrath ordered.

"Yes, sir," Jack scowled and quickly walked from the room; ignoring Martha on his way out.

Martha knew that she had stuffed up big time with Jack. He was pissed!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha traipsed through the bush; Jack and McGrath close behind her. She was trying her hardest to remember where she left Jamie's body, but now that it was daylight; everything seemed so different.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" McGrath groaned.

"Yes, I think so," Martha answered; but clearly unsure. "Maybe you should call for some backup or something. You know coroners or whatever you guys call them," she then said softly.

"Let's just focus on finding the body first," Jack snapped as he pushed passed Martha and McGrath and continued forward.

Martha took off after him. "Jack, please just let me talk to you," she cried.

Jack paused on the spot and spun around. "I can't talk to you right now," he said and continued walking.

"I did it for us Jack. I knew if he was gone we could be happy," Martha said as she started to follow him again.

Jack stopped once again and spun around to face her. "What? You did it for us?" he laughed sarcastically. "I didn't ask you to murder a person Martha. And now you actually think that it's a good thing. It's not a good thing. You're going to go to jail. You're going to get taken away from me; how is that a good thing?" he snapped before stalking away.

Martha sighed and turned to face McGrath who had just caught up with her. "I should have told him," she said. "Now, he's angry with me," she continued.

"He's just shocked, that's all. Give him some time," McGrath told her. "Come on, let's get this over with," he put his hand on her back and started to guide her in the direction that Jack had just gone.

"What's going to happen to me?" Martha asked McGrath. "Tell me the truth," she pleaded.

"I won't lie; it's going to be pretty bad," McGrath started. "Of course, all the stuff you've been through with him will be taken into account. Hopefully that will help you a lot. I honestly believe that any girl who has been in your situation would have done the same. You were scared and you unsure of what he was about to do to you; you just did what you thought was best for you," he finished.

"Yeah, well….," Martha started but was cut off by Jack yelling out.

"Boss, I've found something," Jack called out.

McGrath took off; with Martha hot on his tail. "Did you find him?" Martha asked as they neared Jack.

Jack was standing in a clearing; looking down at the ground. Martha realised that this was it; the place where she left Jamie's body.

"What is it Holden?" McGrath asked as they stopped next to Jack.

Jack pointed to the ground in front of him. "Blood," he exclaimed.

No, Martha thought. "He's gone," she cried.

"What?" Jack looked at her; surprised.

"This is where I left him. This is the spot. He's not here," Martha panicked.

"He's still alive".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jamie let out a loud growl. He couldn't believe that the bitch had actually shot at him, and then left him there to die.

He looked at himself in the mirror. The deep gash on his arm was still bleeding heavily and throbbing like hell. He took a few more painkillers and then took a mouthful of water; washing them down.

Luckily for him the bullet had only skimmed passed his arm. Sure it still hurt like hell and bled like crazy, but at least the bullet hadn't wedged itself into his flesh. He was embarrassed to say but the pain had even made him pass out. By the time he had woken up, Martha was gone. He'd gone straight back to the unit he was staying at and had tried to clean the wound. He couldn't go to the hospital; so he had to do it himself.

Jamie started to laugh. No doubt Martha had thought he was dead, and that's why she had left him there. "Stupid bitch should have made sure I was dead," he snickered.

Jamie picked up a picture of Martha and looked at it. "Big mistake princess. You and your boyfriend better watch your backs, because I'm coming; for both of you".

**_The pathway is broken  
And the signs are unclear  
And I don't know the reason why you brought me here  
But just because you love me the way that you do  
I'm gonna walk through the valley  
If you want me to _**

Coz I'm not who I was  
When I took my first step  
And I'm clinging to the promise you're not through with me yet  
So if all of these trials bring me closer to you  
Then I will go through the fire  
If you want me to

It may not be the way I would have chosen  
When you lead me through a world that's not my home  
But you never said it would be easy  
You only said I'll never go alone

So when the whole world turns against me  
And I'm all by myself  
And I can't hear you answer my cries for help  
I'll remember the suffering your love put you through  
And I will go through the valley  
If you want me to

_**If You Want Me Too - Ginny Owens**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	38. Insensitive

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN - **Insensitive

The drive back to the police station was a quiet one. Not many words were said; only the occasional few from McGrath.

Jamie was still alive. Martha didn't want to believe it. She had thought she was free of him. But no; life had dealt her another blow. It was like god hated her and wanted her to suffer. But there was a part of her that was happy about Jamie being alive. She now wouldn't have to go to prison and she wouldn't have to leave Jack. Of course there now was a chance that Jack would leave her.

She had seen the looks he had been giving her. And he kept glaring at her through the rearview mirror. She had lied to him. She knew she deserved the disgusted looks. She just hoped that Jack would forgive her.

"You do understand that you're going to have to be extra careful now, don't you?" McGrath said to Martha. "You've shot the guy. I can only guess that he's not pleased. He's going to be angry and he's probably going to want revenge," he continued.

Martha sighed. "Don't you think I know that?" she growled in frustration as she opened the car door and stepped out into the car park at the police station.

"Why didn't you check and make sure he was dead?" Jack snapped as he got out of the car and strode towards her.

Martha was surprised by the bluntness in his voice. Her eyes started to well up with tears. "I thought he was dead," she said softly. "He was bleeding and he wasn't moving," she explained.

"Anyone with a brain would have checked for an actual pulse," Jack growled.

Martha flinched back. She hated him speaking to her so harshly. "I'm sorry," she cried.

"Sorry isn't going to change anything Martha," Jack shook his head.

"Stop it Holden," McGrath finally moved between them. "It's all done now. We can't change anything, so just accept it," he snapped at Jack.

Martha contained her tears and tried to appear strong. "So, what happens now? Do you have to make a report or what?" she asked McGrath.

McGrath started to shake his head softly. "It stays between the three of us," he stated.

It was Martha's turn to shake her head. "No, I won't let you do that. Both you and Jack could get in trouble if anyone ever found out that you kept this to yourself. I don't want to be the reason you get into trouble," she told him.

"Just leave it Miss McKenzie," McGrath turned serious. "I'm the Sergeant here and I 'm making the rules. You've been through a lot recently and this will just add to it. Let's just pretend that it didn't happen and forget about it," he said.

Martha nodded in understanding. McGrath looked over at Jack. "You won't tell anybody, will you Constable?" he said. It wasn't a question; it was more of an order.

Jack stood rooted to the spot; unable to speak.

"Will you Constable?" McGrath said again; his voice raising.

"My lips are sealed Sir," Jack eventually answered.

Martha moved closer to McGrath and rested her hand on his arm. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? I still shot a person," she was confused.

"I don't think you should be punished because of something he started. That bastard hurt you and you shouldn't have to suffer anymore," McGrath explained in a soft voice.

Martha felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Thank you," she smiled at him.

"No problem," McGrath smiled back and patted her hand. He then turned to Jack. "Take the rest of the day off and take Martha home please," he told Jack.

"I have things to do here," Jack stood his ground.

"Take Martha home," McGrath said again. "That's an order Holden," he snapped before walking off.

Martha turned to face Jack. She went to smile at him, but then noticed the dirty look on his face. "Give me your car keys," he demanded as he held out his hand.

Martha pulled her keys from her pocket and handed them to him. He snatched them away and waltzed off quickly towards her car. Martha didn't move from her spot. All she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and cry. Jack hated her; she knew it.

When Jack realized that Martha wasn't moving, he turned around and glared at her. "Get in the car," he snarled.

Martha complied and done what she was told.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack pulled the Ute into the driveway at the Pad. Martha had told him that she needed to see Kit. So instead of taking her back to the apartment, he took her back to his place. Jack hadn't said anything to her on the drive home and Martha was really starting to worry. Jack was so much angrier than she had first thought.

Jack slammed the car door and walked off quickly towards the house. "Jack, wait," Martha chased after him. But he didn't slow down.

They both entered the house and were greeted by Kit; who had an extremely worried look on her face. "What happened? Are you going to jail?" she asked.

Martha shook her head. "He was gone. Jamie's still alive. I didn't….," Martha started to explain but was cut off by Jack.

"Wait. What? She knows?" Jack asked Martha; pointing at Kit.

Martha nodded. "Yes, I told her thi…," she was once again cut off by Jack.

"You told her before me," Jack yelled. "Who else did you tell before me? Colleen friggin Smart?" he kept yelling.

"I'm sor..," Martha started.

Jack turned away and started walking up the stairs. "Save it. I don't care," he snapped and quickly disappeared.

Martha slowly turned to Kit. "I've ruined everything," she cried to her best friend before turning again and chasing after Jack.

Martha walked into Jack's room and shut the door behind her. Jack was standing by the window looking out at the waves crashing on the shore. "Look, I know you're angry with me," Martha started. "I just didn't know how to tell you that I'd killed Jamie. But we don't have to worry now, because he's alive and I won't be going to jail. I won't have to leave you," she rubbed his back as she tried to cheer him up.

Jack moved away from her touch and sighed. He turned to face her. "You just don't understand do you?" he asked. "I'm not angry because you shot him. I'm angry because you didn't tell me straight away," he pointed out.

"I said I was sorry," Martha cried as she tried to touch him again.

Jack moved even further away and shook his head at her. "Do you remember what we talked about this morning before I went to work?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course," Martha nodded.

"Are you sure about that? Because the first chance you got, you lied," Jack stated. "We promised that we would tell each other everything. We promised that we wouldn't keep anything from each other. You promised and you lied right to my face," he said.

"I was scared," Martha sobbed.

"Does this relationship mean anything to you?" Jack snapped at her.

"Of course it does," Martha snapped back at him. She couldn't believe that he would actually doubt her feelings. "I told you that I loved you," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well, maybe loves not enough," Jack shrugged.

Martha was confused. She wasn't sure what he meant. "What?" she asked him.

"Maybe you were right," Jack explained.

Martha was getting frustrated. "I don't understand what you're saying," she told Jack.

"Remember what you kept saying when you first came back to town?" Jack questioned. "You kept saying that we couldn't be together. Maybe you were right," he said.

"You're saying all this because I lied to you?" Martha wanted to know.

Jack laughed. "I guess I am. I just don't think I can be with a person who lies to me. Especially about something so important," he told her. "We're not meant to be together Martha," he exclaimed.

Martha shook her head; not wanting to believe what Jack was saying. "Stop saying that," she cried. "You don't mean that. We are meant to be together Jack. You said you loved me and I said that I loved you. That's enough in itself," she continued to cry.

"I think you should go," Jack told her.

"I'm not going until we talk this through," Martha snapped.

"Just go," Jack yelled. "What was it that you said that one time? Oh yeah; just forget about me. Maybe you should take your own advice," he said harshly.

Martha felt sick. He was actually being serious. He wanted her out of his life. All because of one little lie. Martha nodded. "If that's what you want," she sobbed.

She turned quickly and flung open the door; running down the stairs and leaving as fast as she entered.

Jack waited until Martha left and then flung his fist at the wall. The plaster sheet crumbled under the strength of his hand. He could fell the warm blood starting to seep from the wound.

"Shit," he growled.

What had he just done?

**_How do you cool your lips after a summers kiss  
How do you rid the sweat after the body bliss  
How do you turn your eyes from the romantic glare  
How do you block the sound of a voice you'd know anywhere _**

Oh, I really should have known by the time you drove me home  
By the vagueness in your eyes  
Your casual good-byes  
By the chill in your embrace  
The expression on your face that told me  
Maybe you might have  
Some advice to give on how to be  
Insensitive

How do you numb your skin after the warmest touch  
How do you slow your blood after the body rush  
How do you free your soul after you've found a friend  
How do you teach your heart its a crime to fall in love again

Oh, you probably wont remember me  
Its probably ancient history  
I'm one of the chosen few  
Who went ahead and fell for you  
I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch  
I fell too fast, I feel too much  
I thought that you might have  
Some advice to give on how to be  
insensitive

_**Insensitive - Jann Arden**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_


	39. Black Roses Red

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT – **Black Roses Red

Jack was in a bad mood. He was stuck at the station and had been doing paperwork all day. He just wanted to go home and relax with a cold beer.

There was one good thing about being stuck at work though. There was no way he'd run into Martha there. He wasn't ready to see her yet. He was in no mood to talk to her. He'd probably yell at her again and he didn't want to do that. He knew he'd hurt her the day before when he had told her that their relationship was over.

He hadn't wanted to do that, but he had gotten so angry with her. She had lied to him; kept something important from him and she had expected him to just be okay with it. He was a police officer for god's sakes and she should have told him immediately.

Jack was stacking some papers when a packet of sandwiches fell onto the desk in front of him. He looked up and found Kim about to shovel a sandwich into his own mouth.

"What are you? A pig?" Jack laughed at his best mate.

Kim shook his head. "No, that would be you and all the other coppers around this joint," he smirked.

"Funny," Jack smirked back.

"I try," Kim shrugged.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jack asked Kim as he opened his pack of sandwiches.

"Thought I'd just bring you some lunch," Kim lied.

"Right," Jack rolled his eyes. "Now, tell me the real reason. Kit sent you, didn't she?" he scowled.

"She told me what happened between you and Mac yesterday," Kim admitted.

Jack looked away from Kim. He wasn't in the mood to talk about this right now. "I don't want to talk about it," he told Kim.

Kim snorted. "You'd just prefer to punch a wall, yeah?" he stated.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. End of conversation," Jack exclaimed.

"Tough shit; because I do want to talk about it," Kim raised his voice a little.

"Look, I'm fine," Jack snapped. "It's over between me and Martha and I'm totally fine with it," he said.

Kim scoffed. He reached out and picked up Jack's hand and held it up in front of them. "Look at your fist. Bloody hell Jack, you punched a wall; you must have been upset. You are not fine," he said seriously.

Jack looked at his fist. It was bruised, swollen and he had tiny cuts across his knuckles. It hurt like hell. "I think it's broken," Jack tried to joke.

Kim shook his head in disbelief. "Can you be serious for, I don't know, five seconds?" He scolded. He then let out a loud sigh. "Look, I'm you best mate, yeah? And I know how hot you were for Mac, and I can see that you're clearly upset about this. You can talk to me about anything okay? When you're ready, you know where I live," he said and then exited the station; leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

Jack slumped down into his chair and snatched up his sandwich. He took a bite and smiled. "Pretty good," he said with a mouthful.

He held the sandwich up in front of him. "You'd never hurt me, would you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Talking to yourself again Holden?" Fitzy laughed as she walked passed and hit him on the side of the head with a folder. "First sign of craziness you know?" she kept laughing as she entered the office.

"Already am," Jack muttered to himself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit sat down on Kim's lap; wrapping an arm around his neck. "It's pretty bad, isn't it?" she asked her fiancé.

"He seemed pretty down, but he wouldn't even talk about it," Kim sighed as he pulled Kit closer.

"It sucks," Kit exclaimed.

"I know," Kim agreed. "But we can't push him. He'll talk about it when he's good and ready," he said.

"Yeah, but you know how stubborn he can be," Kit pointed out. "That's why he and Mac make such a good pair. They're both as stubborn as hell," he added.

Kim just nodded. "Let's not worry about them. I'm sure they'll sort it out," he tried to reassure Kit.

"I hope so," Kit sighed.

"Let's talk about us for a while yeah," Kim kissed Kit's cheek. "How about we go over some of the wedding plans," he suggested.

Kit started to smile but then started to frown. "I really hope they've sorted their problems out before the wedding. I'd hate for my best friend and almost brother to be at each others throats," she said to Kim.

"We'll they've got three weeks to get their acts together, and if they haven't sorted it out by then…..," Kim paused before starting to talk again. "We'll threaten to kick them out of the wedding," he smirked.

"Kay," Kit laughed and kissed Kim quickly on the lips. "Now, wedding plans. Lets get to it," she commanded as she stood up pulled Kim up with her.

"I was thinking that maybe we could practice the big event that occurs after the wedding and reception," Kim smiled sweetly at his fiancé.

Kit was confused. "Huh?" she exclaimed.

"You know? The event that takes place in a hotel room and we take off all our clothes," Kim hinted.

Kit poked Kim in the chest. "You have such a dirty mind," she laughed.

Kim wrapped his arms around Kit's waist. "You know you love it Red," he whispered as he pushed her towards the bedroom.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been two days since Jack had told Martha that their relationship was over, and Martha hadn't seen him since. She stayed away from The Pad and always arranged to meet Kit anywhere but there. She didn't want to run in to him.

Martha was finding it difficult to stay away from him though. She just wanted to see him and convince him to give her another chance. But she always stopped herself. She didn't think she could handle anymore rejection.

Martha had finally been able to admit to herself and to Jack, that she was in love with him, but then suddenly it was all gone. Jack didn't want to be with her anymore. It hurt to think that he may not be in love with her anymore.

After everything Jamie had put her through, she had thought that she would never be able to trust or love another man, but then she found that she could with Jack. She trusted him and she gave him her heart, but in return, he broke it. She was heartbroken, and she'd never be able to give it to another.

"Cheer up Mac," Kit said to Martha.

Martha scoffed. "Yeah right! As if that's going to happen," she laughed sarcastically.

Kit let out a loud sigh. "You and Jack will get back together. I know you will," she tried to reassure her best friend.

Martha shook her head. "I don't think so. Jack made it perfectly clear how he felt. I kept something from him and I hurt him. Now I'm being punished for it. I'm not meant to be happy. Maybe in my dreams, but definitely not in the real world," she said.

"Just give Jack some time. He'll get over it," Kit exclaimed.

"I'm such an idiot," Martha cried out in frustration. "All I ever wanted was to be happy and in love, and I actually had it for a while. But then I went and ruined it," she cried.

"You really are in love with him, aren't you?" Kit stated.

Martha nodded. "I am. But it doesn't matter anymore," she sighed sadly.

Kit wrapped an arm around Martha's shoulder and they continued their stroll down the beach in silence.

**_Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away  
_**

**_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
_**

**_Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me _**

Can you turn my black roses red?

**_Can you turn my black roses red?_**

**_Can you turn my black roses red?_**

**_Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_**

_**Black Roses Red - Alana Grace**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	40. Stranded

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE –** Stranded

Martha and Ric walked through the park towards Noah's Bar. They hadn't spent much time together lately, so they'd gone out for lunch and spent the day together. Martha had even worked up the courage and had told Ric everything that had happened with Jamie over the last two years.

Ric had been horrified when he found out. He wanted to go and find Jamie so that he could kill him. Nobody ever hurt his family and got away with it. But Martha had managed to calm him down and had told him to leave it up to the police.

"I still can't believe that you and Jack had something going on," Ric said.

"Yeah, we kind of kept it quiet," Martha told him. "Well actually, we were only together for a couple of days. Jack spent a lot of weeks trying to convince me that we should be together, but I wouldn't give in. We spent a few nights together but I never let it get serious. I wasn't ready for a serious relationship," she explained.

"But you did eventually decide that you wanted to be with him, yeah?" Ric questioned.

"Yeah," Martha nodded. "But it only lasted a couple of days before I went and ruined it. I stuffed it up and now he hates me," she said softly.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Ric flung an arm around Martha's shoulder and smiled. "He'll realize he should be with you, don't worry. He'll remember how much of a great catch you are," he laughed.

Martha laughed with him. "Thanks Ric," she said.

"Infact, why don't you speak with him now? He's sitting out the front of Noah's with Kim," Ric told her.

Martha flicked her eyes up. Up ahead she spotted Jack sitting with Kim. Her heart started to beat really fast and her palms were sweaty. "This is the first time I've seen him in four days," she told Ric. "I don't know if I have enough guts to talk to him," she added.

"Go on Mac," Ric urged. "Look, Kim's going inside, so you'll be alone. I'll go grab us some juices while you talk," he pushed Martha towards Jack's table and then took off in inside.

Martha took a deep breath and continued the few steps towards Jack. She was nervous. She was scared that Jack would flip and then yell at her out in public; embarrassing her.

Jack was sitting quietly. He had a napkin in his hands and was slowly destroying it; tearing it into small pieces and watching them flutter slowly onto the table.

"Hey," Martha said. At first Martha was unsure if Jack had heard her, but then he looked up; his eyes probing her own. He didn't speak straight away, but he soon opened his mouth.

"Hi," he said and then quickly looked away; clearly uninterested.

"You can't even look at me," Martha scoffed.

"I can't look at you right now," Jack told her as he looked back towards her.

Martha cast her eyes downward; feeling ashamed. "Do I really disgust you that much?" she exclaimed.

"I just can't talk to you right now Martha," Jack sighed. "I might end up saying something that I might later regret," he added as he stood up and attempted to walk away.

"No, don't go on my account," Martha pushed him back down in his chair. "I'm leaving, don't wor….," she started but trailed off.

Further ahead, Martha could see Jamie watching her. He even had the nerve to smile and wave at her. Everything around Martha disappeared. She even forgot about Jack. But soon his voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"What is it?" Jack asked her.

"Nothing," Martha stuttered as she moved to stand in front of Jack; making sure that he couldn't see Jamie. "I gotta go," she shot out and then quickly spun around and started storming across the grass towards Jamie.

"Leave me alone," she hissed at him.

Jamie laughed. "Don't be like that," he exclaimed. "Besides, I should be the one who should be upset with you. After all, you did shoot me," he spat out as his voice grew louder.

"I was protecting myself," Martha snapped back at him.

"You're going to regret it," Jamie snarled as he grabbed a hold of Martha's wrist and started to squeeze tightly.

"What are you going to do? Attack me out in public in front of all these people?" Martha laughed in his face as she snatched her hand away from him.

"Who said anything about hurting you, sweetness?" Jamie took his turn to laugh. "I have somebody else in my mind," he smirked as his turned his head to the right and cast his eyes onto Jack; who was unaware of the predicament that Martha was now in.

"Leave him alone," Martha cried. "Don't you dare touch him," she ordered.

"Why? Because you love him?" Jamie cackled. "Please, don't make me laugh. You're not capable of such a thing. You just think that its love, when infact, you just like the idea of having someone protect you," he said.

"You don't know ," Martha spat out; feeling confident.

Martha felt something overcome her. She didn't want to be scared of him anymore and she was starting to realize that she wasn't. She wasn't going to let him push her around anymore. She wasn't going to let him hurt her or anyone else. And she would make sure of it.

"Just leave me alone," she told him.

"Martha," a voice from behind her called out.

Martha spun around and found Ric walking towards her with two juices in his hands. She quickly moved towards him. "Can you just give me a second," she said to him and tried to push him away.

"What's going on? Who's that guy you're talking to you?" Ric asked as he looked over at the smirking young man.

"It's nobody. Just go wait for me over there," Martha urged.

"No. I don't like the way he's looking at you," Ric exclaimed. "Who is he?" he asked again.

"I told you, he's nobody," Martha lied.

Ric looked back at Jamie and then back at Martha; realization dawning on him. "That's him, isn't it?" he stated.

"No, it isn't," Martha shook her head and tried to pull him away.

Ric scoffed. "Yes, it is," he exclaimed before taking off towards Jamie; dropping the juices and letting them spill in the process. "You son of a bitch," he roared as he lunged towards Jamie.

"Ric," Martha screamed out; trying to stop him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, what did Martha say?" Kim asked Jack as he sat down next to him; handing him a juice.

"Nothing," Jack shrugged.

Kim scoffed. "Let me guess. You were a jerk and scared her away? Yes?" he shook his head in disappointment.

"Why do you even care so much? Just let it go," Jack was getting frustrated.

"You're in love with her, but you keep pushing her away. She's trying to make it up to you, but you just pretend that you don't care anymore," Kim snapped.

"Whatever! I don't' want to talk about it," Jack snapped back.

Kim went to speak but a loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Ric," a woman screamed out.

Both Kim and Jack spun around to see what was going on; Jack immediately recognizing Jamie with Martha and Ric.

"Oh no," he groaned as he took off towards the raised voices.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ric, stop it," Martha latched onto Ric just before he grabbed hold of Jamie. "Please, stop it," she cried and swung him around.

"Martha….," Ric started to protest but she cut him off.

"No," she yelled. "Just leave it," she ordered.

"But he hurt you," Ric said to her, while glaring at Jamie.

"Yeah, and he'll hurt you if you keep it up," Martha explained. "Please, let's just go. Please," she begged.

"Fine, but lets call the cops," Ric said.

Jamie then started to laugh. "I'll be gone by the time they get here," he said as he started to walk away.

"Martha," a voice called out.

Martha groaned when she realized it was Jack. "Great," she exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded to know.

"I was just about to kick this guy's arse," Ric announced.

Jack ignored Ric and moved towards Jamie. "Come on, I think it's about time you gave this up. Let me just take you to the station," he said.

"I don't think you really want to do that," Jamie laughed.

"Oh believe me, I do," Jack growled.

"I guess Martha will be going to prison too then," Jamie stated with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Martha questioned; while still holding Ric back.

"You shot me remember. That's attempted murder sweetie," Jamie drawled.

"You don't have the proof," Martha said to him.

Jamie laughed. "I have a gun shot wound on my upper arm. That's enough proof," he exclaimed.

Martha swallowed the large lump that was forming in her throat. "Dob me in then. See if I care. I have nothing to live for anyway," she told him.

"Mac, don't be stupid," Ric exclaimed. "I'm not going to let you go to prison," he said.

"Ric's right," Jack suddenly spoke up. He then turned back to Jamie. "Get out of here," he snarled.

Jamie held his hand up to his heart. "Oh. How sweet. Martha's night in shining armor has come to her rescue once again," he mocked. "It's so sweet, it makes me sick," he laughed.

"Shut up. Just go," Martha stepped forward and pushed at his chest. "Go," she ordered.

"I'll be seeing you soon, and lover boy over there," Jamie said as he turned and started to walk away.

Before he got any further, Martha reached out and grabbed him; swinging him around to face her once again. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't afraid of him and that she wouldn't let him hurt her anymore. She moved close to him, so that their faces were only centimeters apart. She opened her mouth and spoke to him in a harsh but quiet voice; so that the others couldn't hear.

"I'm not scared of you anymore," she hissed. "I'm going to make you regret everything you've ever done to me and my family and friends. I'm not going to let you get away with killing Ben. I will get justice for his death; I will not let it go unnoticed. You will pay. And if I have to kill you in the process; I will. I tried to kill you one before and I will try again if I have too! I'm not going to hold back anymore," she spat out.

"Am I supposed to be scared," Jamie whispered as he leant down closer to her.

Martha pushed him away. "No, not really. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to make sure you rot in hell," she smirked at him.

"Fair enough," Jamie saluted and then walked backwards. He then turned around and walked towards the street. He darted in front of a few cars and then disappeared into some trees.

"What did you say to him?" Jack demanded to know.

Martha shook her head. "Nothing any of you have to worry about, so just drop it," she said.

"Mac, that guy is insane," Ric exclaimed.

"Look, I can handle it alright. So stop worrying," Martha snapped. She then cast her eyes over Jack. He was looking at her. She thought she could see a look of fear flash through his eyes. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself," she said. She then took Ric's arm and led him away.

"Since you spilled my drink all over the ground, you can buy me another one," she smiled at him. "Might need a dash of liquor in this one though. Calm me down a bit," she giggled.

Jack and Kim looked at each other and shrugged. "Anyone would think that she just won the lotto," Kim exclaimed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha parked her car in the drive way next to the diner. She got out of the car; quickly locking the door and then heading towards the stairs that led up to the apartment. The diner was still open so there were still a few people hanging around and sitting at the outside tables.

Martha was just about to walk up the steps when she noticed Jack from the corner of her eye. He was leaning over the fence that overlooked the beach. His face was lit up by the moonlight and Martha couldn't help but think that he looked great.

She gathered up some courage and then slowly made her way over to him. She stepped in beside him and leant over the railing.

"Hi," she said softly.

"What do you want Martha?" Jack sighed.

In turn, Martha let out a loud sigh of her own. "I just wanted to say hi, do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

Jack scoffed and then looked at her as if to say 'duh'. "Do you really want me to answer that?" he questioned.

"My feelings are already hurt, so I guess it doesn't really matter if you say something cruel," Martha answered him.

Martha saw Jack roll his eyes and she couldn't help but feel as though she had been punched in the gut. It surprised her how such small things could affect her so much.

"You're feelings are hurt?" Jack laughed sarcastically.

"Yes," Martha practically snapped at him. "Yes Jack, my feelings are hurt. You hurt me by not wanting to be with me anymore. Yes, I admit I done the wrong thing by not telling you about shooting Jamie. But for gods sakes, get over it. Was it really that bad?" she continued.

"Yes, it was. You lied to me and you kept secrets from me. I don't want to be with someone who continually lies all the time," Jack snapped back at her.

"And you think that I'm going to keep lying to you? Is that it?" Martha demanded to know.

"I don't know. You tell me," Jack shrugged.

"You're a fool if you need me to answer that," Martha started. "If you think that I'd lie to you again then you're an idiot. I made a mistake and I lost you because of it. Do you honestly think I'd make the same mistake again?" she kept on.

Martha could feel her temper starting to flare. Jack was making her so angry. She just wanted to hit him; knock some sense into him.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about this right now okay," Jack told her.

Martha shook her head and looked down. It was then that she noticed Jack's bruised hand. "What happened?" she asked as she reached out and softly ran her fingers across his knuckles.

Jack jerked his hand away from her touch. "Nothing," he answered with a lie.

"Who's the one lying now," Martha smirked.

"Whatever! I don't have time for this," Jack snapped and pushed himself away from the fence and took off down towards the beach.

Martha stood rooted to the spot for a few moments but then took off after Jack. "Jack. Wait up," she called out as she chased him across the sand.

"Leave me alone," Jack called back as he started to walk faster.

"No, I will not leave you alone. We need to talk," Martha said as she latched onto his shirt and swung him around to face her.

"Fine. Talk on," Jack exclaimed.

Martha sighed. There was only one thing that she really wanted to know. She just hoped that the answer was still yes.

"Last week you told me that you loved me. I know that you meant it," Martha started. "I guess I just need to know if you still do," she said.

Jack looked away from her. Of course he still loved her, but he just didn't think it was a good idea for them to be together.

"Jack," Martha said impatiently.

Jack looked back at her; still not saying anything.

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me anymore, I'll leave you alone," Martha said to him.

"I can't," Jack stuttered as he shook his head. "I can't do that," he told her.

"You still love me," Martha exclaimed with a smile. Maybe this day isn't so bad after all, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, I do. But it doesn't change anything," Jack stated and then quickly walked away.

Martha was left standing there stunned. He still loved her, but he still walked away from her.

"Jack," Martha cried out.

But he ignored her and kept walking. He didn't even glance back.

"Fine, walk away. But know this; if you want to be with me, then I want to be with you too! I love you too," she called out.

Martha let out a loud sigh and watched as Jack disappeared into the darkness. She then turned around and headed off; back in the direction of the diner.

**_You know it only breaks my heart  
To see you standing in the dark  
Alone, waiting there for me to come back  
I'm too afraid to show _**

If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to sea  
I want to be with you  
If you want to be with me  
Crashing like a tidal wave  
I don't want to be  
Stranded  
Stranded  
Stranded  
So baby comes back to me Stranded  
So baby come back to me Stranded

I can only take so much  
These tears are turning me to rust  
I know you're waiting there for me to come back  
I'm too afraid to show

If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to sea  
I want to be with you  
If you want to be with me  
Crashing like a tidal wave  
I don't want to be  
Stranded  
Stranded  
Stranded  
So baby come back to me Stranded  
So baby come back to me Stranded

Stranded - Jennifer Page

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

PLEASE REVIEW


	41. Human On The Inside

**CHAPTER FORTY – **Human On The Inside

Another week passed and Martha's situation with Jack still hadn't changed. He still wouldn't speak to her and he still ignored her. He'd walk in the other direction every time he saw her, and Martha was more than willing to admit that it hurt like hell. She had also now come to the conclusion that her and Jack were never going to work out their problems. Jack no longer trusted her. Their relationship was over for good.

But even though things sucked for her at the moment, there was one good thing that always managed to cheer her up; Kim and Kit's wedding. The wedding was now only a week and a half away and the whole bay was buzzing with excitement.

Martha was truly happy for Kit, and she was glad that at least one of them was going to be happy. Kit was her best friend and she loved her. She knew that Kit deserved true happiness and Martha was glad that she had found it with Kim.

"You look absolutely stunning is this dress," Martha exclaimed as she looked Kit over.

They were at the bridal shop in Yabbie Creek and they were there to make some alterations to the wedding gown and bridesmaid dresses.

"Are you sure?" Kit asked. "Tell the truth. If I look like a cow, I want you to tell me," she insisted.

"You look beautiful," Martha smiled at her.

Matilda nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, you look amazing sis," she told her older sister.

Kit had chosen both Martha and Matilda to be her bridesmaids and she was thrilled that she was going to have her sister and best friend by her side on her special day.

"Thanks you guys," Kit smiled at them. "I'm so glad that you're both here with me. I'm so happy that you've both decided to be there by my side," she said thankfully.

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Martha squeezed Kit's hand. "Now, why don't you get yourself out of that dress. Then we can go and feed our faces at that fancy pancy restaurant down the street," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Kit nodded. "I'm famished," she added.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**THREE DAYS LATER**

It was late afternoon and both Martha and Kit were working a shift at Noah's. Kim was sitting at the bat chatting with them while he skulled a beer.

"So, have you two decided where you're going for your honeymoon?" Martha asked them as she wiped down the bar.

Kit let out a loud huff. "Kim's decided, but he won't tell me," she whined.

Kim laughed. "I want it to be a surprise. That way you'll be even more thankful towards me on our wedding night," he teased

"How do you always manage to turn a civil conversation into a conversation about sex?" Kit asked her fiancé.

"I'm a guy," Kim smirked. "It's all I ever think about and all I ever want to talk about," he exclaimed.

"Gah. You know what? I don't want to be a part of this convo," Martha screwed her face up. "I don't need to know about your sex life," she laughed as she walked away.

"Just because you're not getting any," Kim teased.

Martha paused on the spot and spun back around. She smiled sweetly before giving Kim the finger. "Try that on," she exclaimed and then turned back around and continued her journey towards the stock room.

She wandered in and grabbed a tray of clean glasses. She held it carefully in her hands and made her way back towards the bar. When she got there, she got the shock of her life. Jack was there. And what shocked her even more, was the blonde practically hanging off his arm; the same blonde who had been trying to crack onto him the night of her and Kit's party.

Martha stood on the spot; stunned. Everything around her started to fade. All she could see was Jack and the blonde. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her stomach churned in distress.

But she was soon brought out of her hell, with the sound of glasses shattering on the ground around her. In her distressed state, she had let the tray slip from her hands. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. Everyone in the room was watching her.

"Shit," Martha exclaimed out loud as she looked down at the mess in front of her.

"Mac, you okay?" Kit asked as she rushed towards Martha.

Martha looked up and her eyes met with Jack's. "Yeah, I'm fine," she told Kit through clenched teeth, but still keeping her eyes trained onto Jack and the blonde bimbo by his side.

Kit immediately figured out what the problem was. "Go out and get some air," she spoke softly. "I'll clean this up," she said.

"Thanks," Martha nodded her head in gratitude. She started to walk away, but Kit pulled her back.

"I'm sure she's nobody. He's probably just doing it to make you jealous," Kit tried to reassure her friend.

Martha just shrugged and then rushed off outside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha couldn't believe that Jack had the nerve to parade around in front of her with another girl. She was so angry. She just wanted to run back in there and scratch that bitches eyes out.

Martha knew that if Jack was seeing this girl then it meant that he no longer wanted to be with her. He obviously didn't love her anymore. He probably never did. He probably just used the word as way of getting her into bed, and now that he'd gotten what he needed, he could just cast her to the side and move onto the next girl.

Martha squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop the tears that threatened to run from her eyes. She didn't want to cry over him; he didn't deserve it. He was a jerk and she was going to make sure that he knew.

She stormed back inside and went straight for him. He was now sitting at the bar talking to Kim, and the blonde bimbo was standing on the other side of the room talking to a bunch of other girls.

"Back room; right now," Martha demanded as she grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him towards the stock room. She slammed the door behind them and turned around to glare at him.

"What is your problem?" Jack asked her.

"What is my problem?" Martha scoffed. "No, I think you're the one with the problem. What do you think you're doing bringing that girl here with you? You know what; don't answer that. I know exactly what you were doing. You wanted to make me jealous and you wanted to hurt me. So congratulations, it worked. I'm jealous and you hurt me," she ranted.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "This whole world does not revolve around you Martha. Besides, I did not bring her here to make you jealous or to hurt you. She was standing out the front when I got here and she just walked in with me. I hardly know the girl," he explained to Martha.

"You know what? I don't really care anymore," Martha said suddenly. "We're not together, so you can do whatever the hell you want. And to make this even easier; I'll get out of your hair," she exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked her.

"I'm gonna leave," Martha answered. "Next week, after the wedding; I'm leaving Summer Bay. Then you'll never have to see my annoying and nagging face again," she cried. She then grabbed at the door handle and swung the door open; walking out and leaving Jack standing there by himself.

Had she really just said that she was leaving the bay? This was not how Jack had wanted things to turn out. He didn't want her to go.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit told Martha that she could go home early. She didn't think she could stand to be in the same room as Jack right now.

Martha pulled her car keys from out of her bag and headed towards her the car park. She reached her car and quickly unlocked the door. She was about to get in when she felt something poke into her back.

"Don't say a word," a voice hissed in her ear.

Martha knew immediately that it was Jamie. "What do you want," she whimpered.

"You scream or bring any attention towards us, then this knife will go straight into your back, got it?" Jamie warned her.

Martha held her breath. She had a knife sticking into her back; so she could only do what he said.

"Now, get in," Jamie pushed her into the car and then shoved her across into the passenger seat.

He then got in himself and snatched the keys away from Martha. He closed the door and started the car. "You and I are going to have some fun," he sneered at her.

"Please don't do this," Martha cried.

"Hey, don't be scared. Your precious Jack will be with us soon enough," Jamie told her. "He can join in on the fun," he then laughed before speeding off…….

**_I play a good game but not good as you  
I may be a little cold but you can be so cruel  
I'm not made of brick, I'm not made of stone  
But I had you fooled enough to take me on _**

If love was a war it's you that has won  
While I was confessing it, you held your tongue  
Now the damage is done

There's blood in these veins and I cry when in pain  
I'm only human on the inside, and though looks may deceive  
Make it hard to believe, I'm only human on the inside  
On the inside

I thought you'd come through, I thought you'd come clean  
You were the best thing I should never have seen  
Cause you go to extremes, you push me too far  
Then you keep going 'till you break my heart  
Yeah you break my heart

See I bleed and I bruise oh, but what's it to you  
I'm only human on the inside  
And though looks may deceive, make it hard to believe  
I'm only human on the inside  
Well I crash and I burn, maybe some day you'll learn  
I'm only human on the inside  
I stumble, I fall, baby under it all  
I'm only human on the inside  
On the inside

Human On The Inside - The Divinyls

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	42. Trouble

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE - **Trouble

Martha kicked and screamed as Jamie dragged her through the scrub. He was being quite rough and he was hurting her.

"Let me go," Martha screamed.

Jamie just laughed. "There's no point in screaming. Nobody can hear you out here," he cackled.

By now, Martha was distraught. She was petrified that Jamie would force himself on her again and take advantage of her. She was scared that this time he may just kill her. Martha knew that she had to stay strong. She couldn't let him see that she was scared of him.

"Let me go you bastard," she screamed again as he dragged her towards a small abandoned warehouse. "You're going to regret this. I swear to god I'm going to kill you," she spat at him.

Jamie pinned Martha's hands behind her back and practically carried her the rest of the way. He opened the door to the warehouse and dragged Martha towards a small room. Jamie shoved her into the room and Martha fell to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Martha asked him.

"Because I can," Jamie smirked at her.

"You're a son of a bitch," Martha snapped.

"Thank you," Jamie laughed.

"Just let me go," Martha pleaded.

Jamie shook his head. "I've already told you that I can't do that. Tonight's the night babe. Somebody is going to get what they deserve and then you and I will be together forever. I won't let anybody else get in the way of us anymore," he explained to her.

"What does that mean?" Martha asked as she pulled herself up off the dirty floor.

"It means that the copper isn't going to be a problem anymore," Jamie smiled. "After tonight, he won't be a problem anymore," he told her.

"No," Martha cried. "Leave him alone. Please," she begged.

She couldn't bear to see something happen to Jack. She'd never forgive herself if it did.

"I can't do that Martha. With Jack out of the way, you and I can be together," Jamie said.

"I will never be with you," Martha screamed at him. "I hate you. I despise you. You're disgusting and you make me sick. I would rather die than be with you," she added.

"That's where you're wrong," Jamie started. "You and I will be together. And there is nothing you can do to stop it," he snapped.

Jamie then stepped towards Martha. "Now, be a good little girl and go and sit in the corner," he snarled at her.

"No," Martha exclaimed as she stood her ground.

Jamie raised his arm and backhanded her. Martha flung backwards and fell to the ground; clutching at her face.

"Keep up the backchat and next time it will be worse," Jamie told her. He then pulled a phone from his pocket. Martha noticed that it was hers. "Now, I'm gonna go for a drive. See if I can get some service on this damned thing. Give Jacky a call," he laughed.

"Leave him alone," Martha cried.

In response, Jamie slammed the door in her face. A few moments later, Martha heard a lock click.

"Let me out," she pounded on the door.

"Let me out……………….."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack sat on his back porch; overlooking the beach. It was a windy night and the water was rough. The waves were crashing and pounding down hard onto the sand.

Jack was thinking about Martha. He hated fighting with her, and he kept thinking about the fight that they had just had down at Noah's. The fight that had ended with Martha telling him that she was leaving Summer Bay after Kit and Kim's wedding.

He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving the Bay. She'd only just come back to him, and he didn't want to loose her again. Jack knew that the only way she'd stay would be if he were to forgive her and give their relationship another chance.

He knew he'd hurt her tonight by turning up at the bar with that girl. He hadn't done it purposely, but he knew that there was a part of him that wanted to make her jealous. It had definitely worked. She had been jealous and she had been hurt so much that she told him she would leave his life forever.

Jack didn't want that. And there was no way he would let her leave.

Jack let out a loud sigh before standing up and making his way towards the stairs. He was just about to walk up when his phone started to ring. Jack looked at the caller I.D and noticed that it was Martha. Jack wondered why she would be calling so late; it was almost twelve am. At first Jack wasn't going to answer, but there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him to answer.

"Hello," he said into the phone.

"Hey Jack. How's it going," a male voice said from the other end.

Jack held his breath. That wasn't Martha. He suddenly felt a cold chill make its way down his spine. He knew that voice.

"Jamie?" Jack said.

"Yeah, it's me," Jamie laughed.

Jack didn't like the tone in his voice. He knew something was wrong. Jamie had done something, he could feel it. Something wasn't right, and he already knew Martha was in trouble. Why else would Jamie have her phone?

"Where's Martha?" Jack asked; his voice shaky.

"She's fine. Don't worry about her," Jamie told him.

"Where is she?" Jack asked again through clenched teeth.

"Hey, stop with the demanding will you. I'm the one who gives the orders, alright?" Jamie snarled over the phone.

"Tell me where she is," Jack finally lost his patience and roared through his phone at Jamie.

"I told you to stop worrying," Jamie laughed. "Now, I want you to listen and listen good. There's an old road out the back of Yabbie Creek. Buckley road; I'm sure you know it," he said.

"I know it," Jack exclaimed.

"Great, now I want you to drive until you get to the end of the road and come to the forest. You'll find a trail, which I want you to follow. After about a 15 minute walk, you'll find an old abandoned warehouse," Jamie started to explain. "I'll be waiting there for you and make sure you come alone. No cop, no guns. If you break the rules, you'll never see Martha again. See you soon Jack," he finished.

Before Jack even had the chance to speak again, Jamie had hung up. Jack stood on the spot stunned for a few moments; still trying to register everything. He finally snapped out of his stupor and moved into action. He snatched up his car keys and fled from the house.

He had to get to Martha.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been half an hour since Jamie had left her alone in the empty warehouse. She had kicked and pounded on the door for about 20 minutes; before eventually growing tired and giving up.

Nobody could hear her. And nobody was coming for her.

She lay on the cold dirty floor; sobbing uncontrollably. She just wanted to go home to her family and her nice warm bed. She wanted to be safe. She wanted Jack to hold her in his warm, strong arms.

She knew that she'd probably never see Jack again. Jamie was going to kill him; that she knew. And he'd probably do it before she even got the chance to see him one last time.

Martha started to cry harder as she thought of Jack. All this was her fault. She'd gotten him into this mess and now he was about to pay the ultimate price. He'd tried his hardest to help her and protect her and it was all for nothing. She'd never forgive herself.

"Somebody help me," she cried out loud as she bashed on the door again.

By now, her hands were starting to bruise and they had small cuts on them. It hurt like hell every time she pounded on the door. But she had to block out the pain. If she wanted to get out of there, she'd have to keep going.

But every time she thought about Jack, she'd stop. Images of Jamie hurting him and killing him would flash through her mind and it would send her into a fit of tears. She leant onto the door and slid to the ground again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Jack, I'm so sorry," she cried.

**_Oh no, I see,  
A spiderweb, it's tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I've said,  
Oh no, what's this?  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle  
So I turned to run,  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done_**

**_I never meant to cause you trouble,  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._**

**_Oh no, I see,  
A spider web and it's me in the middle,  
So I twist and turn,  
Here I am in my little bubble,_**

**_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Although I never meant to do you harm._**

**_They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me_**

_**Trouble - Coldplay**_

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	43. Absence Of Fear

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO – **Absence Of Fear

Martha was still lying on the dirty floor when she heard a noise at the door. She could only guess that it was Jamie. She was right. He opened the door and stepped into the room. Martha sat up quickly and scooted away from him.

"You're actually scared of me, aren't you?" Jamie laughed at her.

"No, I'm not," Martha held her head high. "I just don't want your dirty hands on me again," she spat out.

"Unfortunately for you, you don't get a say in that," Jamie smirked as he walked closer to her.

"What?" Martha cringed.

"It means I'll do whatever the hell I want to you," Jamie snapped.

Martha swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat. She knew all to well what that meant. He wanted to hurt her again. He wanted to force himself onto her again, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He was too strong to fight off.

"Where's Jack?" Martha sobbed as she tried to take his mind off the subject of touching her.

"He's not dead; yet," Jamie told her. "Don't worry sweetheart, he's not even here yet. So, while we wait for him, you and I are going to have some fun," he told her as he grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room.

"No," Martha screamed. "Don't touch me," she cried as she struggled to get away from him.

Jamie paid no attention to her cries and threw her to the ground. He then fell to his knees and leant over her. Martha cried as he started to play with her top and kiss her neck.

No, Martha thought. I will not let him do this to me again. So she did the only thing she could do. She lifted her leg and kneed him as hard as she could in the groin.

Jamie let out a groan and rolled off her. Martha took the opportunity to slide away from him. She jumped off and attempted to run away. But Jamie reached out a hand and swiped at her ankle; tripping her.

Martha fell back to the ground, but she was not going to give up. To the side of her she noticed a small looking metal bar. She moved towards it and picked it up; grasping it tightly in her hand. She spun around again just in time to find Jamie lunging at her.

Martha flung her arm through the air; the bar soon connecting with Jamie's face. He let out a muffled yell and fell to the ground once again. The wound on his head was gaping open and blood was pouring heavily from it.

Martha didn't waste anymore time. She dropped the bloodied bar and took off outside; in search of help.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack drove up the dark road; finally reaching the end. He found Martha's car parked there; both doors open. He stopped his own car and ran towards Martha's. Of course it was empty.

Jack turned towards the bush and peered into the trees. He couldn't see anything. It was pitch black dark. There was no sign of Martha or Jamie. Not even a faint light in the distance.

Jack knew that he had to do what Jamie asked. He had to make his way to the old warehouse; and Jamie would be there waiting for him. Jack could only guess what Jamie would do to him once he arrived. There was no doubt in his mind that Jamie would kill him as soon as he got the chance.

Jack quietly stepped into the scrub; trying his hardest not to make a noise. Jamie could be near by for all he knew.

Jack had been walking for about ten minutes when he heard a gasping breath and crunching footsteps. He paused on the spot and quickly moved behind a tree; waiting until he could get a closer look.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha ran as fast as she could through the bush. She didn't care about the twigs and sticks that were scratching at her face as she raced through the trees. She just wanted to get as far away from there as possible. She needed to stop Jack from going there. She needed to warn him.

She was starting to grow tired, so she stopped for a quick breather. She jumped behind a tree and leant against it; breathing heavily. After about a minute she knew that it was time to go again. She stepped out from behind the tree and ran straight into a hard body.

She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but her voice was muffled when the figure used there hand to cover her mouth.

"Ssshhh, it's only me," a voice whispered at her. Martha immediately recognized the voice as Jack's. He removed his hand from her mouth and she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Jack," Martha whimpered as she threw herself into his arms.

"It's okay, I'm here now," Jack rubbed her back gently. "Now, where's Jamie?" he pulled away and asked her.

Martha started to shake her head. She didn't even want to think about him.

"Martha, please tell me," Jack said to her.

"He had me down on the ground and he, he," Martha stammered and started to sob.

"He what?" Jack asked through clenched teeth. "Did he touch you?" he demanded to know. Jack could feel his blood starting to boil at thought of Jamie touching her again.

Martha nodded. "He was touching me and kissing my neck. He was going to hurt me again," she cried. "But I got away from him and hit him in the head with a metal bar. Then I just ran," she explained to Jack.

"So, he's probably still back there," Jack exclaimed.

Martha shrugged. "Probably, but I don't care. I just want to get out of here," she said.

"No," Jack shook his head. "This ends tonight Martha. We're going to finish this and we're going to get your life back. We have to go back there and get him, okay," he explained.

Martha was a little unsure at first, but finally agreed. "Okay, but lets go back to the car first. We should be able to get some service on your phone there, and then we can call McGrath," she suggested.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Okay, but we have to be quiet," he said.

"I know," Martha whispered.

Jack took Martha arms and quietly led her back towards the cars.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jack's not up in his room," Kim said as he walked down the stairs and back into the lounge room.

"Weird," Kit exclaimed. "It's nearly one in the morning and he's not here. He left Noah's hours ago," she told Kim.

Kit and Kim had just gotten home from Noah's. Kit had just finished her late night shift and Kim had waited around for her. When they had gotten home, they had noticed that Jack's car wasn't in the drive way and they thought it was strange. Jack should have been home hours ago.

"I know," Kim nodded. "You don't think he's with Martha do you?" he asked.

Kit shrugged. "After the fight they had tonight; I doubt it," she exclaimed.

"Well, he's not at work coz his uniform is still on the hanger," Kim pointed out.

Kit suddenly felt a cold shiver go up her spine. She stood up from her seat and moved towards Kim. "I have a bad feeling," she told him.

"Me too," Kim agreed. "I'll give him a call," he said as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'll call McGrath," Jack told Martha as soon as they reached the cars.

He had just pulled his phone from his pocket when it started to ring. Jack couldn't help but jump in shock at the sudden noise. He quickly answered the phone; not even bothering to check who it was first.

"Jack, where the hell are you?" Kim said down the phone.

Jack sighed. "I'm kinda busy right now. I'll call you back," he said hurriedly.

"Kit is worried sick. So am I," Kim kept on speaking. "Where are you?" he asked again.

"I'm with Martha," Jack told him.

"Where?" Kim wanted to know

"At the old warehouse on Buckley Road. You know; where we used to go to those parties back in high school?" Jack explained.

"What on earth are you doing there?" Kim demanded to know.

Jack was about to answer, when his phone suddenly cut out. "Shit, my phones dead," he yelled angrily.

Martha looked at him. She was clearly frightened. "Let's just go then. We'll go and get McGrath," she said.

Jack shook his head. "No", he was adamant. "I'm not leaving without Jamie. I'm taking him in tonight and that's final. We've just got to come up with a plan," he said.

Martha just shook her head and looked away. She just wanted to get out of there before Jamie found her again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"His phone just cut out," Kim told Kit as he hung up his phone.

"Well, where is he?" Kit was curious.

"He's with Martha. They're out near that old warehouse on Buckley Road," Kim replied.

"The one that was used for parties when we were still in school," Kit said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kim nodded.

"But it's like in whoop whoop," Kit threw her hands in the air. "Why the hell are they out there?" she said in frustration.

"I don't know," Kim also finding himself frustrated. "But I still have a bad feeling about this, so I'm going out there," he said as he pulled his car keys from out of his pocket.

"I'm going with you," Kit told Kim. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine, but you can stay in the car………………….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Martha.

"No, I'm not okay. I just want to go home," Martha snapped at him.

"Aww a lovers tiff," a voice sounded behind them.

Martha grabbed hold of Jack as they both spun around; coming face to face with Jamie who had a large glistening knife grasped firmly in his hand.

Martha glanced up at Jack; the fear apparent in both their eyes.

_**Inside my skin  
There is this space  
It twists and turns  
It bleeds and aches  
Inside my heart  
There's an empty room  
It's waiting for lightning  
It's waiting for you **_

I am wanting and  
I am needing you  
To be here  
Inside the absence  
Of fear

Muscle and sinew  
Velvet and stone  
This vessel is haunted  
It creaks and moans  
My bones call to you  
In a separate skin  
I'll make myself translucent  
To let you in

I am wanting and  
I am needing you  
To be here  
Inside the absence  
Of fear

There is the splendor of this  
Secret inside of me  
And it knows that you're no stranger  
You're my gravity  
My hands will adore you through all darkness  
And they will lay you out in moonlight  
And reinvent your name

I am wanting and  
I am needing you  
To be here  
I need you near  
Inside the absence  
Of fear

_**Absence Of Fear - Jewel**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

PLEASE REVIEW


	44. Undertow

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE - **Undertow

"You actually thought you were going to get away from me?" Jamie sneered as he roughly shoved Martha and Jack into the small room where he had previously held Martha. "Stupid fools," he spat out.

"You're not going to get away with this. Someone will come looking for us," Jack yelled at him.

"I'll just have to take care of them with this then, won't I?" Jamie laughed in Jack's face as he held up his knife and waved it around.

Jack quickly stepped away from Jamie; the knife missing his chest by just a few centimeters.

"Oh my god," Martha let out a loud gasp when she noticed how close the knife had come to cutting Jack. She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him further into the room; away from Jamie.

Jamie snorted and pointed the knife at Jack again. "Shouldn't you be doing the protecting; you're the cop aren't you?" he smirked.

"Shut up," Jack growled through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," Jamie muttered. "Now, you two behave like good little boys and girls. I've got some planning to do. It might be a good time for the two of you to say your goodbyes to each other," he told them with an evil laugh before slamming the door in their faces and quickly locking it behind him.

"Nice going hero," Martha snapped at Jack as she shoved him away from her.

"What did I do?" Jack snapped in return.

"We could have gotten away Jack. But no; you wanted to go and play hero cop," Martha said sarcastically as she waved her hands in the air. "We could have gotten in the car and driven away. We'd be safe and we wouldn't be locked up in some room waiting for our impending death," she yelled.

"This is not my fault," Jack said to Martha. "I was just trying to help you. And what do I get for it; a kick in the face and no thanks at all," he growled at her.

Martha scoffed at him. "Whatever. Don't talk to me," she turned away from him and walked to the other side of the small room.

"Fine," Jack exclaimed with a huff.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kim, I really don't like the idea of us waltzing through the bush in the middle of the night," Kit said as she stepped out of Kim's car.

"We'll be fine," Kim reassured her. "We're just going to go and see what the pair of idiots are doing and then we'll go home, okay?" he told her.

Kit smiled at her fiancé and took his hand as he led them into the trees. "They've probably just found some new place to hide away from the world. You know? Some place to make out," she tried to joke.

"I'm sure that's it," Kim nodded in agreement as he put his arm around Kit to keep her warm.

But both of them couldn't help the feeling of dread that kept appearing in the pit of their stomachs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack and Martha had been sitting in silence for the last fifteen minutes. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of their heavy breathing.

Martha looked up at Jack and found him watching her. "What?" Martha asked.

"Nothing," Jack shook his head and looked away.

Martha knew that she shouldn't have snapped at Jack before. She knew that he was just trying to help her. The truth was; she was still angry with him about that girl he had been with at Noah's earlier in the night. She had all these thought running through her mind and she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Did Jack like this girl? Were they together? Martha needed to know and since there was nothing to talk about right now, she figured she may as well ask him about it.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Did you sleep with her?" she asked.

Jack looked up at her; confusion clear on his face. "What?" he screwed his face up. "Who? What are you talking about?" he questioned her.

"You know who I'm talking about," Martha answered. "That girl that you were with at the bar earlier tonight. Do you like her? Did you sleep with her Jack?" she fired off questions.

"Oh my god," Jack started to laugh. "That's why you're in such a pissy mood with me, isn't it?" he said in disbelief.

"Just answer the question," Martha snapped at him.

"No, I don't like her and no, I didn't sleep with her," Jack yelled at her across the room. "I was telling you the truth earlier when I said that she just walked in with me. Besides, I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't hurt you like that. I can't believe that you would even think such a thing," he kept yelling.

Martha let a single tear fall down her cheek. She reached her hand up and brushed it away. "I'm sorry okay," she cried. "I was just scared that you might not love me anymore. I was worried," another tear slid down her cheek.

Jack got on his hands and knees and crawled over towards Martha; until he was sitting next to her. "Don't ever think that okay? Because I always will," he exclaimed. "We just have a few things to sort through and once we get out of here; we can do that," Jack told her.

Martha shook her head at him. "No, we won't; because we aren't going to get out of here. We're going to die here. Jamie is going to kill us," she said.

"We will get out of here. I know we will. We just have to come up with a plan," Jack explained. "And if Kim's smart enough; he'll have figured out something's wrong by now and he'll call the cops. I told him where we were, so I'm sure we will be fine," he tried to reassure her.

"I really hope so," Martha mumbled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can see a light up ahead. I think we're almost there," Kim told Kit as he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I can see the outline of the warehouse," Kit nodded.

"Let's be quiet. We'll go a bit closer and have a better look. See if we can see anything," Kim whispered.

They quietly crept through the trees until they came to the huge clearing which contained the old warehouse.

"See anything?" Kit asked as she looked around.

"No, noth…..," Kim went to answer but was cut off by Kit.

"Oh my god," Kit gasped as she grabbed a hold of Kim and pulled him behind a tree.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

Kit swung her head around the tree and pointed in the direction of the door. "It's Jamie," she told Kim.

"Oh no," Kim hissed.

"What if he's hurt them," Kit was starting to freak out.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Kim grabbed Kit by the shoulders. "Here's what we're going to do. I want you to go back to the car and call the cops. You should be able to get some reception on your phone there. Do not come back here. Wait for the cops and then go home," he gave his order.

Kit was shaking. She was terrified and starting to cry. "I can't leave you here by yourself," the tears started to flow.

"I'll be fine baby," Kim stroked her cheek. "Now go. The sooner the cops get here the sooner we can carry on with our lives. Mac can start her life over too. I know that's what you want," he said as he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," Kit told him.

"I love you too," Kim kissed her once more before softly pushing her away.

Kim watched as she quickly disappeared from his site. He turned back around to face the warehouse and found Jamie still standing at the door. Kim knew he had to find Martha and Jack, but he also knew he had to make sure Jamie didn't see him.

If he did then things could get bad.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How are we going to get out of here Jack?" Martha looked deep into Jack's eyes.

Jack shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, but I promise you; I will not let him hurt you," he gave his word.

"I don't think I can do it," Martha told him. "I can't fight anymore. I'm tired and I just want to give up," she cried.

"No Martha," Jack cupped Martha's cheeks. "This is nearly over Martha. You have to hold on. You have to believe that we will get out of here. You can't let go, okay. I'm here and we'll do it together. Promise me you won't let go," he practically begged.

"I promise," Martha nodded. "I won't give up. I won't let go…………….

**_Standing by yourself  
High on the hills above the ocean  
This is where you'd come  
To walk with your friends  
Strange how it leaves you  
With no emotion _**

You can't fight the undertow  
Not when you're all alone  
You can't fight the undertow  
How long till you let go

Taking one step back  
Trying to pull yourself together  
No matter what you say  
Nothing you do  
Can hold back the forces of youth forever

You can't fight the undertow  
Not when you're all alone  
You can't fight the undertow  
How long till you let go

You can't fight the undertow  
Not when you're all alone  
You can't fight the undertow  
How long till you let go  
How long till you let go

_**Undertow - Ivy**_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	45. Waiting To Die

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR - **Waiting To Die

Kim stayed quiet and watched from the bushes; waiting for Jamie to go back into the warehouse. Kim was itching to go closer, but knew that for the sake of his safety he had to stay put. He had to stay hidden and he had to stay quiet. He couldn't let Jamie know that he was there.

While he watched and waited, Kim thought about Kit. He hoped that she had made it back to the car okay. He hoped that she would abide to his wishes and stay by the car. He wanted her to wait there for the police.

Kim wished that Kit had of stayed at home. He couldn't believe that he had brought her along. He should have known something was up with Jack. He should have known that this was a dangerous situation for Kit to be in. He couldn't risk her life. She had to stay safe; especially now. He'd never forgive himself if he lost her.

Kim let out a loud sigh. He was getting frustrated. He felt so helpless just sitting around doing nothing. He looked down at his watch and took note of the time. It had been fifteen minutes since Kit had left. She should have called the cops by now. Hopefully they were on their way.

From the corner of his eye, Kim caught a sudden movement. Jamie was finally going back into the warehouse. This was Kim's chance. He could now make his move.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With shaky hands, Kit hung up her mobile phone. She had just been speaking to Sgt McGrath and had filled him in on the situation. He had told her to stay calm and to stay put, and that they would be there shortly.

Kit sat down in the driver's side of Kim's car and flicked on the radio. She sang along to some random song; hoping that it would take her mind off what could be happening at the warehouse at that moment in time.

It didn't help though. She thought about what Kim would be doing. She was hoping and praying that Kim hadn't been spotted by Jamie. She needed to Kim; more than ever now. She was hoping that Martha and Jack were doing okay, and that the bastard hadn't touched Martha in his perverted and disgusting way.

Just at the thought of that man doing that to Martha again made Kit's blood run cold. She knew that she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She had to get out there and help her best friend. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

She jumped out of the car and started to walk back into the trees. She'd only taken a few steps when she remembered something very important that Martha had told her just a few weeks earlier.

_**FLASH**_

"_**So where exactly do you keep this gun of yours?" Kit asked Martha.**_

"_**I usually keep it under my car seat, wrapped up in an old jumper," Martha answered.**_

_**END OF FLASH**_

Kit stopped; knowing what she had to do. She turned around and headed back towards Martha's car. If she was going to head back to the warehouse, then she needed to protect herself.

She felt under Martha's seat and smiled when she found what she was looking for. She unwrapped the jumper and found what she desired. She was nervous about touching it and she was having second thoughts about taking it, but she pushed them away and picked it up.

Kit stood up and grasped the gun tightly in her hands. She then turned and made her way towards her destination.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Do you think he's gone?" Martha asked Jack in a soft whisper.

Jack shook his head. "I doubt it," he answered. "He's probably out there waiting for the right moment," he said.

"Yeah," Martha nodded. "He's trying to figure out how to kill us," she pointed out.

Jack took Martha's hand and squeezed it tight. "He's not going to kill us. We're going to get out of here; I already told you that. We are going to be fine," he told her.

Martha just nodded. She couldn't believe that they were going to be fine. She knew it was bad and that they were in a dangerous situation. There was no doubt in her mind that he would kill them.

"Besides, if he's going to kill anyone, it'll only be me," Jack muttered.

Martha looked up at Jack in surprise. "Don't say that," she cried.

"The most important thing is getting you out of here," Jack kept on.

Martha started shaking her head wildly. "Stop it," she snapped at him. "If you think I'm just going to leave you here by yourself then you are crazy. I will not go without you," she added.

"If I can find a way to get you out of here unharmed then you will go," Jack stood his ground.

"Jack, stop trying to be the hero," Martha took a hold of his hands. "This is my mess, and you shouldn't be fighting it for me. The only way I'm leaving this place is if you are with me," she finished.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a noise at the door. They heard the lock click, and then the door swung open to reveal Jamie.

"I'm back," he sneered at them. Jamie then noticed there hands entangled together. "Oh, how sweet," he laughed in their direction.

"Oh please, you're just jealous" Martha snarled at him. "You hate the fact that I would never touch you. Truth is I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," she spat out.

Jamie laughed at her outburst. "Martha. My sweet Martha," he started. "You should know by now that I always get what I want. And if I want to touch you; I will. No ten foot pole will keep me from doing what I want," he yelled.

"I won't let you touch her again," Jack snarled at Jamie. "You'll have to kill me first," he added.

"Don't worry, that's exactly what I plan on doing," Jamie scoffed at him. "And I've also come to the decision that you can take Martha with you," he smiled at them with sick smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Martha started to panic.

Jamie let out a loud sigh before quickly stepping out of the room. A few seconds later he was back; with a small tank of petrol swinging on his fingers.

"It means, that I've got no use for you anymore," Jamie exclaimed as he walked over to the stack of cardboard boxes and wooden crates in the corner of the small room.

Jamie gently removed the lid from the tank and started pouring it over the boxes. "You're a nagging bitch and you whine too much. Basically, you're just plain annoying and I don't want to have to put up with you anymore," he finished.

Martha was really starting to panic now. Her eyes widened in horror as Jamie pulled a box of matches from his pocket. "You're going to burn us alive," she screamed as she felt Jack's arms wrap around her tightly.

"Two points," Jamie exclaimed as flicked the match and threw it in the air. The cardboard boxes immediately went up in flames. "See you in hell," he laughed and then quickly exited the room; slamming and locking the door behind him.

Martha turned to Jack; tears streaming down her cheeks. The room was quickly filling with flames and the temperature was starting to rise. Jack pulled Martha into his arms and hugged her close to him.

"Jack, we're going to die," Martha cried.

This time Jack had no comforting words to say to her; as this time it seemed as though Martha was right.

**_It's just a day like any other day  
A beautiful day for an accident; let's say  
Yes it's just a day, like any other day  
Just one step closer to the end of the buffet  
_**

_**La la la la la la  
La la la la, 'cause we're waiting to die  
**_

_**Now it's a good time for a tasty glass of wine  
Let's not burden our minds with carbon dioxide  
And everyone hurry, don't sit and abide  
Yes, everyone stand up, we're running out of time  
**_

_**La la la la la la  
La la la la, 'cause we're waiting here to die  
**_

_**Look what a terrible mess that we've made  
The sun beats us down as we search for the shade  
And, yes, it is true, death is everyone's fate  
But we've made it this far, it's time to celebrate  
**_

_**La la la la la  
La la la la, 'cause we're waiting here to die  
La la la la la  
La la la la, 'cause we're waiting here to die**_

_**Waiting To Die - Zero 7**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: What will happen to Jack and Martha? Will they perish or will they survive?**_

I had trouble finding a song which I thought would suit this chapter. So, I just went with 'Waiting To Die' by Zero 7. It doesn't really suit the chapter, but the title does; if you know what I mean.

Anyhoo; there's only about 4 chapters left on this fic. But never fear; I have a new J/M fic in the works. Stay tuned for more info.


	46. I Would Die For You

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE – **I Would Die For You

"Let us out," Martha screamed as she and Jack banged on the door.

Martha knew there was no point in banging on the door. There was no way in hell that Jamie would let them out. He was going to let them burn alive in the small room.

"There's no point Jack," Martha coughed as she breathed in the smoke. It was burning her throat and she was starting to have trouble breathing.

Jack grabbed hold of Martha's arm and pulled her down to the ground. "Just stay down okay?" he told her as he let out a cough of his own.

"There's no use. We're going to die anyway," Martha gasped.

"Just calm down, stop panicking," Jack told her as he started kicking at the door.

Martha glared at him. "Calm down. How am I supposed to calm down? I'm in a room full of smoke and I can't breathe. Any minute now, those flames are going to touch us and we're going to burn to death," she screamed as she watched the flames grow closer to her. Soon enough they would be licking at her skin.

"Just don't give up yet. Please," Jack begged. "Help could be on its way for all we know. If we keep yelling out, they'll hear us. We just need to make more noise," he explained.

Martha shook her head at him. "I can't Jack. I don't have enough energy," she cried. "I don't feel too good, and I'm starting to feel dizzy," her breath was starting to come out in great gasps.

Jack looked at her and noticed her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Hey, no stay awake," he said to her as he cupped her face. "Come on Martha open your eyes," he pleaded.

Martha opened her eyes to look at him; knowing that this could be the last time she ever saw him. "I'm sorry," she wheezed. "Bye," she managed to say before finally closing her eyes once more and falling into unconsciousness.

"No, no, no no," Jack cried out. "Don't do this to me," he yelled as he picked up her limp body and held it against his.

"Please don't leave me," a tear started to slide down his ash-stained face. "I need you".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kim could hear the screams coming from inside the warehouse. He knew he couldn't hold back any longer He didn't know what was going on inside but it didn't sound pretty. He knew he'd have to risk his life to save his friends.

He ran to the door of the warehouse and just as he walked inside; the cries for help stopped. He spotted Jamie standing in the middle of the room; his back facing to him. Kim could hear a slight laughter coming from him.

Kim looked around the room; trying to find Martha and Jack, when his eyes finally rested on a door. He could see an orange light and smoke billowing out from the crack between the floor and door. Oh my god, Kim thought to himself as he raised his hand to his mouth. He knew what was going on. The room was alight; with Jack and Martha inside.

Kim paused for only one more second before sprinting into action. He let out a loud roar as he lurched himself across the room. Upon hearing the noise behind him; Jamie spun around, only to be knocked to the ground by Kim's large body. Kim raised his fist and smashed it into the other man's face as hard as he could; and then once more for good measure.

Jamie lay on the ground; moaning out in pain and clutching at his nose. Kim quickly scrambled away from him and moved fast towards the door. He grabbed at the metal bar that was locking the door in its place. He slid it from its restraints and dropped it to the ground with a loud thud. He latched onto the door and reefed it open. The heat from the flames sizzled on his skin. He held his hand up to protect himself.

He was horrified when he looked down and found Jack clutching at Martha's limp body.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack looked up in surprise and was even more surprised when he found Kim standing there. "Kim," he gasped.

"Oh god," Kim said when he noticed Martha's unconscious body. "Come on," Kim helped Jack stand and then helped carry Martha from the room.

From the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Jamie lying on the ground not far from them. "How did you get him down?" he asked as he gasped for air.

"I punched him a couple times," Kim answered. "Is she….?" He then looked down at Martha.

"No, she's alive," Jack answered but was still trying to convince himself at the same time. "She slipped unconscious about thirty seconds before you opened the door. I just hope some help gets here soon," he said.

Jack knew that Martha needed oxygen and she needed it soon. Her lungs would have been filled with dirty smoke and it wouldn't have been good for her. He was just thanking god that she still had a pulse. All Jack cared about now was getting her out of there before Jamie got up again. And he would do anything to make sure that happened. Martha was what was most important. He loved her and would do anything for her; even if it meant dying in the process.

"I sent Kit back to the car so that she could call the cops. They should be here soon," Kim explained.

"Good," Jack coughed as he tried to clear his throat from the smoky residue.

Jack was about to suggest that they go outside when he heard rustling come from across the room. Both boys jerked their heads up in the direction of the noise. Jack looked in horror as Jamie slowly approached them with the knife in his hands.

"Can't that guy just stay down," Kim groaned.

"You stay the hell away from us," Jack yelled at Jamie. "Stay the hell away from Martha," he spat out.

"Why are you risking your life for her?" Jamie wanted to know.

"I'm a cop," Jack scoffed. "Risking my life is my job you moron," he snapped.

"Big mistake buddy," Jamie laughed as he neared them.

"No, you're the one making the mistake," a female voice sounded from the door of the warehouse.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit stood at the doorway; aiming the gun at the son of a bitch that had hurt her friend one too many times.

"No, you're the one making the mistake," she yelled out; gaining his attention.

"Get out of here Kit," Kim cried out when he spotted her.

"No," Kit stood her ground. "I will not let him hurt anybody else. I will not let him hurt Mac anymore," she cried as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Women with guns," Jamie laughed. "I've seen a lot of that lately. Should I be scared?" he asked.

Kit's hands were shaking but she held the gun firmly as she moved closer to Jamie. "If you take one more step towards them, I'll shoot you," she warned him.

"That's what Martha said, and then the stupid girl missed anyway," Jamie scoffed. "But you're welcome to give it your best shot," he smiled smartly.

Kit shrugged. "Fine; I will," and with that she pressed her finger hard against the trigger and one single gun shot echoed through the air.

_**I've never seen this kind of love  
The kind that won't wash away  
And then leave you in the dark  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
**_

_**I've never kissed a sweeter mouth  
I've never been swept away  
It's what dreams are made up of  
Don't you know I could not survive  
Without you in my life  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah ya ya  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah ya ya  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah ya ya  
Yeah yeah yeah  
**_

_**I've never seen this kind of love  
The kind that won't slip away  
Yes, I'm soaring through your heart  
Don't you know I could not survive  
Without you in my life  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I would die for you  
**_

_**I Would Die For You - Jann Arden**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	47. Brand New Day

**This chapter is so amazingly crap and rushed. I hardly put any thought into it at all. I just spewed out a whole heap of crap. I'm just really desperate to get it finished. Sorry.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX – **Brand New Day

"You stupid bitch: you missed," Jamie roared with laughter as he turned around and looked at the wall where the bullet had implanted itself in.

"I missed on purpose you moron," Kit spat out. "I'm not about to throw my life away by killing you," she told him.

Kit looked over at Kim and noticed the look of relief on his face. "I'm okay," she told him.

Kim pulled himself up onto his feet and started making his way over to Kit; keeping a close eye on Jamie as he went along. Kit looked back at Jamie and smirked at him. "Stay there," she waved the gun at him.

"Oh, looky here; I have one of those too," Jamie smirked back in return as he pulled a gun from out his jacket and pointed it at Kit.

"Oh my god," she jumped back in shock.

"Kit," Kim cried as paused on the spot.

Kit felt all the blood rush to her face. Maybe coming back here was a bad idea after all.

"Now, who first?" Jamie pointed the gun back and forth between Kit and Kim. "I want to leave Jack and Martha till last, as I really want Martha to see her precious Jack die in front of her eyes, you know?" he laughed.

Kit knew there was only one thing to do. As soon as Jamie rested his eyes once more on Kim; she raised the gun and pulled the trigger again. But instead of a shot ringing through the air, all she heard was a click. No bullets, she thought to herself.

"No, No," Kit cried as she banged the gun against her leg.

"Should have checked that there was more than one bullet, huh?" Jamie scoffed at her. "And because you just tried to shot me again; I think I'll do in him first," he pointed the gun at Kim and pulled the trigger.

"Nooooooooooooooo……………….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack watched in horror as he watched his best mate fall to the ground with a loud thud. Everything now seemed to go in slow motion. Kit was screaming uncontrollably as she moved across the room and threw herself down next to Kim.

Jamie couldn't have cared less about what he had just done. He just stood on the spot laughing in his evil way. Jack gasped out loud as he watched Jamie raising the gun again; this time pointing it at Kit.

"Drop the gun," a voice sounded from the doorway.

Jack looked up in surprise and was even more surprised to find McGrath standing there. "About time," Jack muttered in relief.

"I don't think so old man," Jamie ignored McGrath's order and this time turned the gun onto Jack and Martha.

Jack leant over Martha's body; protecting her with his own. He lowered his face into her hair and waited for the impact. Two loud shots rang out, but yet, Jack felt nothing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He wasn't expecting this. He'd never expected to leave this world without knowing that Martha was going too!

His body was numb. He felt the gun sliding from his fingers and he heard it hit the ground with a thump; it echoed throughout his ears. He clutched at his chest; the blood seeping through his fingers and dribbling down his shirt.

He could feel and taste the blood that was bubbling up his throat; threatening to spill out at any moment.

He closed his eyes and fell to the ground for the last time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack sat and looked around the room; taking note of the silence that now engulfed it. Jamie was lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. McGrath was still standing in the same spot; his gun still aimed at the spot where Jamie was standing only a few moments before.

Jack nodded at McGrath; showing his gratefulness. If it wasn't for McGrath, he'd be dead, along with Martha, Kit and Kim.

Kim, Jack suddenly thought. He'd been shot. "Kit," he called out. "Is Kim okay?" he asked.

"The bullets lodged in his shoulder. He's alive, but he's bleeding a lot," Kit answered with a sob. "What about Mac?" she then asked in return.

"She's unconscious still. The smoke must have knocked her around a bit," Jack explained.

"An ambulance should be here any minute," McGrath told them as he walked further into the warehouse, with Fitzy and Rice close behind him.

"Jack," a choked voice whispered to him.

Jack looked down and noticed Martha's eyes fluttering open. "Hey," he smiled down at her as he caressed her face.

"What happened?" Martha was breathing heavily.

"It's over Martha. For good," Jack told her. "He can never hurt you again," he exclaimed.

"Never," Martha said softly as she closed her eyes again. "I'm tired," she told Jack.

"Just rest," Jack wiped a dark smudge away from her forehead. "The ambulance will be here soon," he said as he heard the wailing siren growing closer by the second.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack sat up in his hospital bed; waiting for his father to return. He was waiting for some news on Kim and on Martha. He hadn't seen any of them since they'd been taken away in the ambulance.

"Jack," Tony said when he finally entered his room.

"How's Martha?" Jack asked.

"She's fine. There is nothing to worry about," Tony informed him.

"Great," Jack smiled. "What about Kim?"

"He's in surgery at the moment. They're removing the bullet from his shoulder. But he's going to be fine," Tony reassured Jack.

"Thank god," Jack sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I know," Tony nodded. "But hey, you can come home now. The doctor has given you the all clear," he said.

"I think I might go and see Martha first," Jack told Tony.

"She's resting mate. She's asleep. She'll be going home tomorrow, so you'll be able to go and see her then," Tony suggested.

"But," Jack started.

"No buts," Tony scolded. "She needs her rest and Alf is in with her at the moment. Let her have some time with her family, okay?" he said.

"Fine," Jack sighed.

"Chin up Jack," Tony laughed. "Just think, tomorrow will be a brand new day and you'll never have to worry about any of this again. Jamie is dead; it's over. Martha is finally going to get to live the life she deserves," he reminded Jack.

Jack knew his father was right. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a brand new day. Martha was free now and she could finally stop running. Life was going to be different from now on. He knew he would probably have a lot of sucking up to do, but if meant getting Martha back; he'd do it. He regretted ever hurting her and would do anything to make up for it.

**_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down  
Now when I look out my window  
But there doesn't seem to be anyone around _**

And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day

We said we'd take little time  
For both of us to see  
And wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Yeah, I know I got crazy  
Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time before  
The wrong

And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day

_**Brand New Day – Forty Foot Echo**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW  
_**


	48. Cry To Me

**As you may know this fan fiction is coming to an end; just one more chapter after this one. The last chapter should probably be up tomorrow, and then hopefully, the first chapter of my new fic (which still doesn't have a name) will be up on Wednesday.**

**Okay, so as you may see, this chapter has the same title as the name of the story. I originally got the name of the fic from one of my fav songs 'Cry To me' by Solomon Burke. For some reason I thought the song fitted my fic really well. I also knew that I had to use this song for one of my chapters; I couldn't not use it. I was going to use it earlier on in the story but I forgot and have only just remembered that I wanted to use it. I already have a song picked out for the last chapter; so I decided to use 'Cry To Me' for this chappie. It doesn't exactly fit the chapter, but ah well, too bad. LOL.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN – **Cry To Me

"Don't you ever do that to me again, got it?" Kit picked up Kim's hand and kissed it. "I don't know what I would have done if I had of lost you. If we had lost you," she pointed out in a hushed voice.

"I'll try not to," Kim promised. "Hey, but I guess were even now," he added.

"Hmm," Kit nodded in agreement. "I got stabbed. You got shot. Yep, we're even," she smiled at him.

It was late in the morning and Kim had only been awake for about an hour. The surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder had been a success. Kim was on the mend. He was going to be fine. A day or two's rest, and he would be able to go home.

"How's Mac?" Kim then asked.

"She went home about an hour or two ago. She's fine," Kit answered. "Jack went home in the early hours of this morning. About four am I think. He was cleared after about an hour. Tony took him home," she explained.

"That's great. I'm so glad that they're both okay," Kim said.

"Thanks to you," Kit remarked. "If it wasn't for you; who knows what may have happened. They could have burned to death. You were amazing," she praised him. "Definitely my hero," she then teased.

"Shut up," Kim playfully hit her arm. They joked around for a few more minutes, before Kit turned serious.

"I guess we may have to put off the wedding for a while, huh?" she assumed.

"What? No way," Kim was adamant. "I may have had a bullet in my arm, but there is no way in hell that that is going to stop me from marrying you," he said.

"Are you sure?" Kit frowned a little. "If you're not up to it, its okay," told him.

"Nope; I'll be fine," Kim nodded. "In five days Red, you and me; we're getting married," he ranted.

Kit's eyes welled up with tears as she nodded in agreement. "I love you," she leant down and kissed Kim softly on the lips.

"There is one problem though," Kim said against her lips.

Kit sat up quickly and looked at him; curious about what he meant. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The shoulder," Kim pointed at his wound. "It may slow me down a bit, so the hot monkey sex on our wedding night might not be as wild as we wanted it to be," he smirked.

Kit burst into a fit of giggles. "You're so funny," she ruffled his hair. "Don't worry baby; I'm all for the slow and gentle lovemaking," she whispered as she leant down and kissed him again.

"Good, good," Kim smiled.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack stepped out of his car and headed towards the steps of the apartment above the diner. He had to see Martha. He'd put it off a few hours; just to let Martha have some time alone, but he couldn't wait anymore; he had to see her now.

Jack needed to know that everything was okay between them. More to the point he needed to know if there was a 'them'. He wanted to be with her now; more than ever. He regretted ever breaking it off in the first place. She had apologized about lying to him so many times, and he should have accepted her apology. He should have accepted after the very first apology. But he was stubborn and had made it even worse by hurting her feelings.

But now, with Jamie gone, things could be normal. They could have a normal relationship, like every other normal couple they knew. He wanted what Kit and Kim had. Jack had to admit that he envied them and what they had. They were in love and no matter what; they got through their problems. And it was because they loved each other so much. They were happy. They were getting married and they could now start a family whenever the hell they wanted.

And that's exactly what Jack wanted. He wanted that happiness and everything that came with it. He just hoped that Martha wanted it too! And with him!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha stood at the stove stirring some hot chocolate in a saucepan. She was home alone. She had made both Ric and her grandad go to work, even though they were both adamant about staying home with her today. But Martha would have none of it, so she told them that she would be fine. It gave her time to think.

She needed to think about her future and what it had in store for her. Jamie was gone now, so her life would be different. She wasn't running for her life any longer. She was now just a normal young woman. She honestly had no idea what to do with herself now.

Martha was about to pour the hot chocolate into a mug when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She gently placed the saucepan back down and made her way to the front door.

"I swear if that's Colleen again; I will scream," Martha muttered to herself. The woman had been up three times over the last two hours; checking on Martha and wanting to know if there was anything she could do. It was driving Martha insane.

So Martha was quite surprised when instead of Colleen, she found Jack standing at the door.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he said back in a hushed voice. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Martha nodded her answer and stepped out of the way; allowing him to come in. They stood on the spot for a few moments, just looking into each others faces. Eventually Martha cleared her throat and walked back into the kitchen.

"I've just made some hot chocolate; do you want some?" Martha asked Jack.

"Sure," Jack accepted her offer.

Martha quickly poured the hot liquid into the cups and then moved into the lounge room; placing the mugs on the coffee table and then sitting down next to Jack on the couch. Jack shuffled around a bit before turning to face Martha.

"How you doing? Are you feeling okay?" Jack questioned her.

"I'm good. How bout you?" Martha asked in return.

"I'm fine. Totally fine," Jack nodded.

"Good," Martha said quickly.

"Good," Jack said; unable to think of anything else to say. He wanted to talk to her about Jamie, but he thought it would probably upset her. But then he decided that no time was better than the presence. "So, how do you feel about everything that happened last night? Are you okay with the way it's ended?" he asked her.

Martha looked up at him and shrugged. "Jamie's dead. It couldn't have ended a better way," she swallowed the lump in her throat. She held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jack noticed her struggle and grabbed a hold of her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

Martha finally let the tears fall. "I can't believe it's over Jack," she started. "It's finally over. I'm finally free, yet, I don't know what to do with myself," she told him.

Jack smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. He rested his face in her hair; inhaling the sweet smell of berries. He felt at ease when she loosened up in his arms.

Martha threw her arms around Jack's body; relishing the feel of his arms around her own body. For the first time in a long time, she genuinely felt safe.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. You'd think I would be happy. I'm free to do whatever the hell I want. I don't have to worry about looking over my shoulder and making sure he's not there watching me," Martha started as she pulled away from Jack. "So why am I here crying like a little baby?" she cried even more.

Jack sighed. "It's because you've been through so much these past couple of years. You finally have your life back; a life where you don't have to worry about Jamie or if he's going to hurt you. That's got to be pretty overwhelming," he explained. "But you should know that it's okay to cry," Jack added.

"I guess," Martha sniffed as she wiped her tears away. "But I meant what I said before; I don't even know what to do next. What do I do with my life now? What do I do first? I mean, I can go outside and go for a walk and not have to worry about him following me. I can go outside with you for god sakes. I can do things with you out in public and I won't even have to worry if he's going to see us together or not," she started cry harder.

"Let's go then," Jack suggested and stood up; pulling a crying Martha up with him.

"What?" Martha looked at him in surprise.

"Let's go outside for a walk," he smiled at her. "Come on, wipe those tears away," he said as he used his fingers to brush her tears away.

"I look like a mess," Martha looked down at herself.

"Who cares," Jack laughed.

"Okay, fine," Martha let out a little huff.

"Good girl," Jack took her hand. "And hey, if you want to cry some more later, you can use me as a tissue, deal?" he told her.

Martha laughed at him. "Deal," she nodded and let him drag her outside.

**_When your baby leaves you all alone  
And nobody calls you on the phone  
Ah, don't you feel like crying?  
Don't you feel like crying?  
Well here I am my honey  
Oh, come on you cry to me. _**

When you're all alone in your lonely room  
And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume  
Ah don't you feel like crying  
Don't you feel like crying?  
Ah don't you feel like crying?  
Come on, come on cry to me.

Well nothing could be sadder  
Than a glass of wine, all alone  
Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time  
Oh-oh yeah

You don't ever have to walk alone, oh you see  
Oh come on, take my hand and baby won't you walk with me?  
Oh yeah

When you're waiting for a voice to come  
In the night and there is no one  
Ah don't you feel like crying? (Cry to me)  
Don't you feel like crying? (Cry to me)  
Ah don't you feel like a-ca-ca-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra, (Cry to me)  
Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying? (Cry to me)  
Ah don't you feel like a-cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra,  
Cra-co-cra-co-cra-cra crying?

_**Cry To Me - Solomon Burke**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**FINAL CHAPTER: Can Jack convince Martha to stay in the bay and give their relationship another chance? Kim and Kit get married.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**One more chapter people, and it's all over……………..**_


	49. Beautiful Life

Well, here it is people; the very last chapter.

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my Story. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoyed it and are happy with the way things panned out. Thanks again. Stay tuned on more from me.**

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT – **Beautiful Life

"Thanks for this," Martha smiled at Jack as she buried her feet in the sand. "Thanks for listening to my annoying whinging," she said.

Martha and Jack had gone for a walk on the beach. Martha had never felt so free. Well, it the first time in such a long time. She didn't have to worry about a psychotic stalker following her and watching her every move. She was free.

"It's my pleasure," Jack smiled back at her.

Martha grabbed a hold of Jack's arm and pulled him down onto the sand; next to her. "I haven't felt this safe in such a long time. And it's all thanks to you. You never gave up on me and you never stopped helping me," she started. "I'll never forget what you did for me. I don't know how I could ever repay you," she told him.

"I know how you can repay me," Jack said to her as he picked up her hand. "Stay in the bay. Don't move away," he exclaimed.

"What?" Martha frowned at him.

"Don't leave," Jack said again. "Stay. Stay with me," his voice was desperate.

Martha didn't know what to say. She had thought that if she was going to start a fresh new life, it would be best if she started it away from the bay; way from all the bad memories.

"I don't know if I can do that Jack," Martha sighed. "I'm starting a new chapter in my life and I think it would be better if I started it away from Summer Bay," she explained.

"Away from me," Jack exclaimed.

"No, not at all," Martha reassured him. "If anything, you would be the reason I would stay here," she told him.

"Then stay. Don't' leave," Jack pleaded. He raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her palm. "I can't let you leave again. I can't lose you again," he was starting to get upset.

Martha couldn't stand to see him like this. She'd never seen him like this before, and it hurt her. It pained her to think that she was hurting him this much. "Jack," she said in a hushed voice.

"No, please listen to what I have to say," Jack shook his head. "I love you; so much. And I was so stupid to ever doubt that. I was an idiot for pushing you away; I know that now. But Martha, if you stay, we could be happy. I'll give you everything that you've ever wanted. If you want to get married; we will. If you want to start a family; we will. But to have those things; you need to stay here with me," he put it all out on the table.

Martha looked at him; tears streaking down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she was hearing all this. Jack was practically handing her a beautiful life on a platter. She didn't think she could ever say no to that.

He loved her so much that he was willing to give her everything she had ever wanted. And now, Martha realized that she would do the same for him. Martha realized that she was the only thing Jack wanted, and she wasn't going to deny him that. She loved him too much to deny him the things he wanted.

Martha smiled at Jack through her tears before leaning forward and wrapping her slender fingers around his neck; pulling him for a soft kiss.

"If you want me to stay; I will," Martha exclaimed.

Jack grinned back at her. "With me?" he questioned.

"With you," Martha whispered.

Jack moved closer to Martha and snaked his arm around her body. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," Martha replied back before losing herself in his passionate kisses.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kit Hunter was now officially Mrs. Katherine Hyde. Getting married to Kim was the happiest moment of her life. And now here they were about to make another announcement.

Kim clutched Kit's hand tightly as they made there way back towards their table at the reception. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" Kim asked Kit.

Kit nodded. "Yes, today is a special day, so let's make it even more memorable," she answered.

Kim smiled. "Let's do this," he leant down and kissed her lips quickly.

"I love you," Kit whispered to him.

"I love you too Mrs. Hyde," Kim answered back. "Forever," he exclaimed.

Kim picked up his Champaign glass and tapped it with a fork. "May I have everyone's attention please," he called out.

Kim's booming voice grabbed the attention of all there friends and family. Everyone quickly turned to face the newly married couple.

"Kit and I have a very special announcement to make," Kim exclaimed.

"You're divorcing already," Robbie joked.

"Very funny Rob, but no," Kit laughed.

"Alright, well spit it out then," Robbie was starting to grow impatient.

Kim's grin spread even more as he started to speak. "Kit and I; we're…..," he started, but Kit cut him off.

"We're having a baby," Kit squealed in excitement.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Congratulations; I'm so happy for you," Martha hugged her best friend tightly.

"We are happy too," Kim exclaimed as he shook hands with Jack and then quickly giving Martha a quick hug. "We're married, with a baby on the way; what more could we ask for?" he said.

Martha looked into the beaming faces of Kim and Kit. They looked so happy, and for the first time, Martha wasn't envious. She now had what they had. She had Jack; and she was more than happy.

"Care to dance?" Jack held his hand out to Martha.

"It would be my pleasure," Martha purred as she took his hand and led him out to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful today," Jack exclaimed as held Martha close to him; swaying slowly to the music.

"You look good too," Martha smiled at him. "So good that I could eat you," she giggled.

Jack laughed into her hair. "That can be arranged," he teased.

"I'm so happy for Kit and Kim," Martha started to say. "They deserve all the happiness in the world," she said.

"Just like you do," Jack said softly.

"I've already got all the happiness that I need. I have you," Martha pointed out.

"I love you," Jack told Martha as he slowly lowered his head to hers.

"I love you too," Martha let Jack capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Oh my goodness," a voice screeched from behind them.

Martha and Jack pulled away from each other quickly and turned to face the person who had interrupted them. Colleen Smart.

"What is this world coming too?" Colleen ranted. "First it was Kimberly and Katherine, and now Martha MacKenzie and Constable Holden are pairing up. Just wait until I tell Madge Wilkins," she said excitedly as she waddled off in the other direction; muttering something about criminals and police officers getting together.

"I'm always going to be known as that high school delinquent who stole Barry Hyde's car, aren't I?" Martha laughed.

"Yes. Yes you are," Jack tormented.

Martha shrugged. "I think I can deal with that. Just as long as you're fine with dating a crim," she teased.

"Oh, I can deal," Jack nodded enthusiastically.

"Good boy," Martha leant up and quickly kissed his lips. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm bored," she suddenly said.

"What do you feel like doing?" Jack was curious.

"You wanna go some place and make out?" Martha suggested.

"The limo is still out the front," Jack told her with a smirk.

"Lead the way officer," Martha flirted with a smile.

**_Wake up when you're feeling rested  
Dress up for the day likes it your birthday  
What the hell no-one will know  
And who cares if you lay your hand upon the Buddha's head _**

**_Each time you close the door  
I know you're not so superstitious  
You just think he's kinda cool  
_**

**_We could just pretend that we're two jumbo jets  
And take off flying way up high  
Or maybe we could change our minds if you prefer  
A satellite to the stars  
_**

**_Beautiful life  
Such a beautiful life  
And to think we didn't nearly make it  
We very nearly blew this  
Beautiful life  
Such a beautiful life  
I'm glad I got to see this  
Beautiful life with you  
_**

**_Beautiful Life  
Such a beautiful life  
I'm glad I got to spend this _**

_**Beautiful life with you**_

_**Beautiful Life - Kate Ceberano**_

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Well, that's it. It's all over. The last chapter isn't as good as I had wanted it to be, but I'll get over it.

I hoped you all enjoyed my fic, and I hope to see you reading my next one.

Thank You.


End file.
